Power Rangers Time Force: Code of Honour
by Quantum Cross Ranger
Summary: AU. Before Ransik became the leader of the Mutant resistance, he had a human wife, and a daughter. Now, she is forced to choose whether she supports the mutant cause, or to protect the humans of the year 2001 along side the Rangers.
1. Chapter 1: Yulen, daughter of Ransik

The final scream of a woman is heard. Another, a few moments later, another can be heard, though this one, more defiant, more high-pitched. The woman, now a deceased mother, lies quietly on the bed in the small room. Tears roll down her cheeks, along with the man who is now a father. He quietly holds his child, a small girl.

"Yulen..." He says quietly, bestowing his most powerful gift to his new daughter, the gift of a name, the gift being...

... Year 2980 ...

The young child was bored. It was four in the afternoon, with most of the midday heat disappearing from the woods. Her father was outside on the back porch, making dinner. She stared at his head, in full concentration. One of the elders had told her that she had great powers, both of mind and body. Her father, for some reason, seemed very angry to hear that.

The people they lived with were not small and white like her, but were tall, large and had blue fur. At first she was scared of them, but she was starting to learn how to interpret their looks. They looked angry most of the time, but she had started to learn what looks meant anger and what meant joy.

They were also very, very tall. The shortest one was one foot taller then her father. Most of them were between seven and eight feet. They had horns on the top of their head and tails. They also didn't wear that much clothing like her and her father, instead, they mainly wore loincloths. She found it very hard to tell between males and females.

She didn't look very much like her father. She had short brown hair(which, for some reason, refused to grow beyond her shoulders). She was also short in appearance. She sometimes felt clumsy. There would be days she would wander around in the forest and would stay there till late into the night. Her father never seemed to be too upset by this, but, he never seemed to say that much about her behaviour.

She had once asked her father why they didn't live with the other humans. He seemed very surprised by the question, but he immediately replied, "Because they aren't nice to us, and the other humans don't like us very much." She tried to question him further, but he wouldn't respond. She also tried to ask about her mother, but he wouldn't say much about that either. It made her a little mad. She really wanted to know about her mother, but her father wouldn't talk about her often. When he did, it looked like he would start crying at any moment, and then he would stop talking and leave the room. The three-year-old didn't understand why.

... Year 2982 ...

Yulen was so excited. She was finally starting school. Her new pack buckles glistened in the sun. She ran put the lunch her father and her had packed this morning. Ransik stood by the door, smiling and looking very proud of his young daughter. They were about to leave, when a tall man with black glasses came to their door. He was a human, and wore a white uniform. He had brown hair, which was slicked back. The man also wore sunglasses, so she couldn't see his eyes. He seemed a bit scary to her. Ransik looked angry at the sight of him, but Yulen was curious

"Who are you?" Yulen asked.

"I am Ensign… You can call me Alex. I'm here to speak to your father. "

"He's over there. " She said, pointing to her father, who was standing beside her.

"Thank you. " He said, looking at him

Ransik eyed Alex, a hard look on his face. "Yulen, go to school. I'll see you after school. "

Yulen pouted and put her hands on her hips. "But Daaad! It's my first day of school! You HAVE to be there! "

The father then looked at his child. He tossed a look to Alex. Alex shifted uneasily. "Fine. " He grumbled. "But don't make me wait too long Ransik, or we'll have problems. "

Ransik continued glaring at Alex, but then his look softened when he turned towards his daughter. "Good, let's go Yulen, or you'll be late. "

"YAY! "

…Year 2385 …

"Father! Why can't I learn the Rohirim?"

"Because you aren't as strong as the Ronsos! They might hurt you. " He said angrily. "We've had this conversation too many times and I'm not about to change my position, so you might as well get used to it!"

She wanted to cry. It wasn't fair. It was just another thing that made her different from the Ronsos. They spoke elegantly, but she didn't. They were tall, she wasn't. They were strong, she wasn't. Now she couldn't learn how to fight like the other children. She glared at him and stormed out of the kitchen. She ran up to her room and cried. As she fell on the bed, the tears freely rolled from her face.

"It's not fair! " She screamed into her pillow. "I want to be normal! I want to be like everyone else! I don't want to be a human or a mutant, I want to be a Ronso! "

Ransik leaned against the closed door of Yulen's room. He felt so angry at their situation. He understood all of it completely. He understood that she was being alienated because of her race. Even within the Ronsos, some wanted the mutants to be forced to leave. And to make it worse, she was half-human too. She would have to deal with what would come with that later. With the humans practically making war against the mutants, she would have to come to terms with the atrocities that both races had committed. He could understand why she wanted to be a Ronso. They were so poetic in the speech and their strength was formidable. More over, they a society based on the honour of the individual, not the parents, not the clan, not anything. That was what made the humans and the mutants different from the Ronso. So much more idealistic. The most the ironic part was that they had almost forsaken technology. While humanity had embraced it, they had also used it to create the object of their misgivings: The mutants. Ransik was a mutant and was a shadow of a man. His left eye was covered with metal plating. His skin was warped. His hands were the worst, so he covered them with gloves. He used to wear a shoulder guard with large metal spikes, but that was during his days as the leader of the mutant resistance. Now, he wore a simple black shirt with a black leather pants. He almost laughed at the thought of him wearing a black cape with the leather black shirt he used to wear. He remembered that the clothes made him feel like a revolutionary. It was hard to be a revolutionary when he was the single parent of a small child.

He knew that Yulen was gifted with special abilities. But he was too afraid to develop her powers and strength. Though she developed her mental abilities by herself. She could communicate telepathically and he could've sworn that she had read his mind a few times. But the more she pushed her abilities, the more she would have been asked to join the revolution. And he couldn't let her do that. Never. Ever.

… Two Days Later, After-school …

Yulen skipped home. She was happy, her father was making a roast for dinner tonight. While she was walking, a Ronso named Ireko Ihefi walked by. He was a Rohirim master and a friend of the family.

Sometimes she was a little scared of him. She knew he was a bit different then all the Ronsos, he didn't speak as poetically as the others. But he was still nice to her.

"Yulen! Good to see you! " Ireko said enthusiastically. He was an older Ronso, and some of his blue fur was starting to turn grey. But he was still one of the best Rohirim masters in the village.

"Ireko! The sun has smiled on this day! " Yulen said, trying to practice her poetry.

"I see you're doing some fine work with your words, Yulen. Though, I would like to see you about something else." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I hear that your father doesn't want to you learn Rohirim. "

"That is true. " She said, looking away.

"Well, I would like to teach you. Come to my house tomorrow, and, for your training, please wear that nice dress you wore to festival. "

"Huh? Why?"

"Because, my dear, you will understand later. "

"Er, well, okay. I guess so. "

"Very good! I'll see you then. And don't tell your father! "

"Yes sir! " Yulen said and skipped home. She knew she couldn't tell her father, it was so obvious. But something bothered her. Why would Ireko want her to dress up? It was her best dress. Wouldn't Ireko want her to protect it instead of destroying it? The whole thing didn't make sense. But she figured a Rohirim master would know what he is doing.

… The next day …

Ransik stared. It was fifteen minutes after Yulen normally arrived home. He worried. For some reason, she had chosen to wear her best dress to school. And she seemed very secretive as to why. He reached out his mind to find her. Then, his face melted from one of concern to one of anger. Rage. And uncontrollable fury.

… Ireko's House …

"Ah good, you have arrived. Now, you will understand why I have asked you to wear this dress. You see, you must give me payment for the work I am going to do for you. So, you must pay me in return. "

"You want my dress?" She asked curiously.

"No my dear. " He paused. "How about we start with you taking off that dress and we'll go on from there. "

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2: Yulen's Newfound Power!

In the year 3000 crime has almost been eradicated...

However, racism, has not...

A new darkness is rising...

Yulen felt afraid. Something within in her told her this wasn't right. She wanted to say no. But she also wanted to learn Rohirim more then life itself.

_"Remember Yulen, if someone ever tells you to do something you don't feel is right, then just say no."_ He father once said. _"I'll always protect you, I'll always love you. If you ever feel afraid, just reach out and I'll be there."_ Yulen was afraid to call out to her father. She had defied his commands. He would be angry with her. But she knew that her father would always love her, no matter what she did.

-Dad! I'm scared! Please! Help me!- She cried out telepathically. She eyed Ireko, he was staring at her.

"What's wrong? Just do as I ask." He said.

"Ireko... I can't." Yulen said, barely audible from her fear.

-Don't worry Yulen, I'm coming.- Her father said. It sounded so comforting, but she still felt a great amount of fear.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to help you." Ireko said. He started to shuffle closer to her. Yulen stared at him, unable to move. She felt so powerless and suffocated by the fear of what Ireko was planning to do. Her instincts screamed at her to move and get away from that awful Ronso. She got her legs to move and backed up, but then she hit a wall. He lunged towards her and she screamed. She ducked and ran to another part of the room.

"You'll be sorry you defied me, Yulen! I am your elder! Listen to my commands!" He growled. Ireko suddenly looked fearsome. Yulen tried to dodge him, but then she tripped and fell onto the wooden floor. Ireko towered over her, his blue mass menacing. His dark smile filled her vision. She tried to scream as she reached towards her, but she couldn't feel any strength in her bones.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Ransik yelled as he burst through the door. In order to do, this he had to knock the door down, but it didn't seem to bother Ransik that much. His face was full with anger. He pulled his sword from his back and held it towards Ireko. Yulen scrambled behind her father.

"So, that's your fearsome power, hm? To be able to pull weapons from your body? Well, I have a weapon as well, though mine is less dramatic." Ireko said mockingly, grabbing his lance.

As the two weapons crossed, Ransik knew that he was no match for Ireko. Ireko had many more years of training over Ransik. In his wildest dreams, Ransik could have never imagined Ireko to be so evil, so perverted. But now, Ransik knew that his life was over.

"Run Yulen! Go get Haldir, now!" Ransik cried, knowing that their friend Haldir, Ireko's former student, would help them. But Yulen remained unmoving. Ransik struck at Ireko's side, but he easily parried the blow. With a flick of his wrist, Ireko forced Ransik's blade from his hand. Ransik fell from the force of the blow and was now at the mercy of Ireko.

Yulen started to cry. She was so mad and scared at the same time, she started to half glare at him in anger, half cry in fear of him. Then suddenly, Ireko fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Ransik turned, confused and looked as his daughter. Her tear-stained face revealed a startling discovery. Her pupils were now red, with three, evenly spaced lines coming from the centre of the iris to the pupil. Her face was hard, and her eyes contained the most powerful mutant strength: The Mangekyo Sharingan!

Ransik then realized he had to stop his daughter from killing Ireko in her fury. "Yulen! Stop! You're hurting him! You'll kill him! "

Yulen tore her venomous gaze away from Ireko. The moment she looked her father in the eye, it seemed she lost the anger she had had just a moment ago. The Sharingan disappeared from her face. "Father! You're alright! " She jumped up and hugged him, forgetting about the terror that just displayed itself.

Ransik stole a glance at Ireko. He still layed crumpled on the floor. Suddenly, Haldir, the young warrior from the Besthia clan ran into the room, his saber leading him on.

"What's going on here?" He asked as he surveyed the scene. Ransik motioned for him to come closer.

"This fool tried to …rape…my daughter! " He said as softly as he could. Haldir looked shocked.

"No. "

"Yes. "

"No! "

"Yes. "

"Nay! "

"Aye. "

Haldir looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his sockets. He looked so shocked. He wasn't just surprised at Ireko perversion, he had sometimes felt something was wrong with the old man. But he was surprised to see the powerful Rohirim master laying on the ground, defenceless.

"Ireko you old fool! Must you try to snuff out what little light we have left" Haldir demanded. Ireko didn't respond. "I am dreadfully sorry, Master Ransik. I will get the elders of the village. They will determine his fate. " Haldir said. Then he bowed and scurried out of the room. A few minutes later, the elders came, along with members of the Entrada, the Ronso warrior corps.

"Take that Ronso away, and may the light flee from his eyes. " Elder Trein, the leader of the council, ordered.

"If you will excuse us, Elder Trein, I need to speak to my daughter privately. " Ransik asked quietly.

"Of course, Master Ransik. We will speak later. "

"Very well. Good day to you sir. "

Trein nodded. Ransik shuffled out of the now seemingly tainted house. As the duo walked towards their house, they didn't speak. Yulen looked on the dirt ground most of the time. She wondered if she would be in trouble for lying to father, but she also wondered what might've happened if her father hadn't interfered.

They finally reached home, and as Ransik shut the door to their house behind them, he sighed and knelt his head on the door. Yulen sat down on the couch near the door. The light from the back porch, where he would normally be cooking dinner at this time, streamed through the open window. A winding staircase near the door of the house led, of course, to the three small bedrooms. He had lived here ever since he had married Emily, but for some strange reason, it seemed that the house was more foreign to him then before he had ever stepped foot in it with Emily by his side. How was he going to explain to his daughter what could've happened. How he could he explain the mysteries of the Sharingan that she had forced to light.

"First of all, " Ransik said, sitting down beside his daughter. "I'm proud that you stood up to Ireko. You took everything I taught you to heart, that I can see. " He paused. "I also want to tell you that I am disappointed that you disobeyed me. It almost cost you more then your life. " Yulen's face scrunched up. How could she lose more then her life?

"You see Yulen, what Ireko was planning to do would rob you of your Dignity. It is a dark thing he had conjured up. I cant fully explain it to you right now, for you are too young to understand, but know that what Ireko was doing was wrong, and was by no way your fault. His actions are his own. " Ransik scratched his head. "However, I also bear the blame as well, because I should've let you learn Rohirim. Its something that is very important. I will search hard to find you a good teacher.

"This incident has forced me to bring you into another kind of apprenticeship. Do you remember when you talked to me telepathically" He asked. She simply nodded. "That is a gift that we mutants have, and we have also been given other powers. " Ransik called on the Sharingan and it filled his eyes. His were different then hers, his were not straight lines from his iris to the end of his pupil, instead, they were curved lines with a dot at the beginning of the curve, which did not connect to the iris. And there were three of them, almost one after another, save for a small amount of space between each of them. The three pins formed a small circle within each of his pupils.

"Wow Dad! What's that?" She asked, amazed.

"It's called the Sharingan. When I have it activated, I can read minds. "

"Really? Read mine! " She said, looking excited.

He frowned. "You're hungry and want to eat dinner. "

"Whoa! You really can read minds! You're so smart! " Yulen said. That's my dad, he's so smart!, she thought.

"Yes my dear, I am. However, there is another part of the Sharingan that I havent mastered, but you have. Its called the Mangekyo Sharingan. " He ran off and came back with a small picture that resembled Yulen's Sharingan. "You can inflict pain on the person, control their dreams, manipulate their thoughts… it's a scary power. You used it on Ireko today. " He looked her deep in the eye. "My daughter, from this day forth, you will enter my apprenticeship to master the Sharingan and another technique, the Byakugan, which allows you to see farther and other things related to sight. However, " He said, looking her the eye. "You are to never, ever, EVER use the Mangekyo Sharingan again unless someone is trying to hurt you, like Ireko. You almost killed him today. I will do everything in my power to help you understand the Mangekyo Sharingan. I may not be able to perform it, but I know a great deal on mutant abilities. "

"Okay Father. You'll see, I'll make you so proud! Yulen said, smiling.

"Oh my dear, " He said, tearing up, "I'm already so proud of you. And I love you more then I can ever say. " He said, hugging her. She started to cry too, right here, she felt safe, and she felt like nothing could ever hurt her, not with her father there by her side.

---

"Well Odeon, those were the days, eh?" Yulen asked. She stood. She was fifteen years older, a lot stronger, and fatherless as well. While she had lost a father, she had, however, gained a brother. Another mutant named Odeon. Her brown hair had disappeared, now replaced with blond, spiky hair. She always looked like she had a hard expression on her face nowadays. She leaned on her sword, which was very long. It was not like normal swords, and instead of being sharp on both ends, hers was slanted to one side, with the left side sharp and the right thicker then the other. The handle, was very long. It was a gift from the Ronsos, though a disputed gift.

"Indeed Yulen. Though, that wasn't the end of your suffering, hmm?"

Yulen stared into the vast horizon. To her back, the lucious Ronso forest filled the sky. To her front, the human empire laid waiting for her. Between the two lands was a grey, rocky wasteland, no side would ever want to claim it. It was notorious for having mutants hide there.

"No… the day I killed him, that marked the end of my family as well. "

Odeon grimaced. "I hate how you talk in riddles. I never know whether you're speaking figuratively or not. "

Yulen bowed her head and smiled. "I suppose, but death is no joke. Especially when you kill your family."

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3: The Terror that Lies Within

(Note: I'm not good with making up people's appearance. I loosely based Yulen's adult form off Cloud from Advent Children, and her swords as well. I'll try and put links of her stuff on my homepage asap)

In the year 3000 crime has almost been irradicated...

However, racism, has not...

The darkness has risen within the children...

... Year 2986 ...

Yulen came home from school like everyday. She had heard that the human children had something called 'summer vacation' in which they were afforded two months off of school. Yulen thought it was rediculous, two months away from learning? It was almost unbelievable. She hated the thought of missing school. But the humans had to go to school till they were eighteen. Ronsos were finished when they were fourteen. Yulen also wished that school would go longer, though. She hadn't thought much about the future, but she probably should, school would be ending in five years.

As she opened the wooden door, she saw her father sitting at the dinner table with three men. The tallest one was overtly muscular and was bald. He wore a form-fitting red shirt with black pants. The second was smaller but had a scar on this almost square head. He had a full head of jet black hair and had a nasty look. He wasn't as muscular as the first, but she couldn't really tell, he was wearing a black trench coat. The third wore a strange grey uniform and a grey helmet on his head. They all stopped talking and stared at Yulen when she went in the door. She felt out of place, but then realized the irony of feeling out of place in her own home.

"Father, who are these people?" Yulen asked pleasantly.

"They are… friends of mine Yulen." He pointed to the first, "This is Narek, Amrid and Sorin. They are mutant friends that came to visit."

Yulen was excited. Other mutants! "Really? Wow!" But her excitement was squelched when Narek looked her in the eye. He had the most sinister look she had ever seen, filling her with dread. He looked away, and Yulen let go of a pent-up breathe.

"Well, I need to finish some homework, I'll let you finish your talking." Yulen said and ran upstairs. Yulen still felt so scared, for some reason. How come that Narek person had affected her so much?

… Year 2987 …

Life had almost fallen into a routine. Yulen came home, the three mutants and her father would be sitting at the table, Yulen would quickly grab a snack and run up to her room. She also noticed that ever since the three mutants had arrived, her father spent less and less time with her and more and more time with the mutants. It bugged her at first, but she was starting to get used to it.

So when Yulen came home, she followed the routine and was soon safely in her room. It was a small circular space, with a wooden bed, a small bookshelf and a little desk right by a window. In the morning, the sun would stream into her room and woke her up. She didn't mind, it was like having her own alarm clock.

When she finished her homework it dawned on her that after an entire year of meetings, she had never thought to listen in on them. She suddenly felt excited. Her father had taught her so many ways to manipulate the powers of the Sharingan, and listening in on people's conversations was one of them.

"So, are you really willing to lead up the resistance again, Ransik?" Narek asked.

Ransik sighed. "I don't know, you guys. I've been out of the game for so long, and I don't want to expose Yulen to that kind of violence."

"She's going to exposed to it, wether you try to protect her or not. Don't you remember when Ireko tried to do to her so many years ago? And that he said it was out of retribution for the Ronso's decision to allow mutants to stay here?" Narek demanded. Yulen gasped. She had never heard that! She had always thought Ireko was a perverted ronso, nothing more. But now it was because she was… a mutant?!

Ransik paused. Yulen activated the Byakugan so she could see what he was doing. Her father was glaring at Narek.

"The Ronsos have been very kind to our race. Ireko was a perverted person, who's action are his own. They do not mark the thoughts of his people." Ransik said, choosing his words carefully.

"Perhaps. Though, Ransik, you underestimate your daughter. She's listening to our conversation right now." Narek said. Yulen jumped back. She almost yelped in fear. Ransik looked very upset and... afraid? She had never seen her father afraid before.

"Yulen, stop doing that right now!" He growled, jumping at his seat and using his sharingan to look her directly in the eye. She stopped and returned to her studies, her heart pounding.

...Downstairs...

Narek laughed. "Your daughter certainly is a slow child. I thought she would've tried to listen to us ages ago!"

"She's a good child." Ransik said quietly.

"I doubt that Ransik. You need to learn to know your child better! But that's besides the point, we have more important matters to discuss." Narek said, his kind demeanour disappearing.

... Three Weeks Later ...

It was late at night. Yulen crept down the stairs to get some water. As she turned on the tap, she felt a dark presence in the room. She turned the tap off, and turned around. Narek stood three metres from her, leaning against a wall, his arms crossed. And he was grinning.

"Well, well, Yulen. What are you doing up so late at night?" He asked.

"I'm getting a drink." Yulen said softly, her face staring at the ground. She, for some reason, felt afraid of the strange, dark aura she felt around her. She was sure it was coming from him. "Why are you here?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" He asked, holding his hand to his ear, mockingly. "What did you say? I'm hard of hearing, you know!"

"I said, why are you here?" She said, a bit louder, but still staring at the ground.

"You daughter of a traitor! Look at me when you speak to your master!" He yelled.

Yulen felt herself getting angry. He certainly wasn't her master, and her father wasn't a traitor!

"I said," She remarked, raising her head, an angry expression on her face. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?" She yelled back. She felt her fury take her body away from her. Narek looked at her in pure fear.

"The.. The Mangekyo Sharingan!" He whispered. Yulen moved with inhuman speed and punched Narek in the stomach. He crumpled to the ground. She moved her left hand in front of her, with an open palm facing him. She closed the palm, and he screamed. Right before he died, he grabbed her other hand

"You are worthy of the monster!" He whispered. Yulen was suddenly drained of her energy, and felt Narek pass energy to her. Without warning, she felt like she was filled with the inhuman power of a demon. Narek died and released his grip on her hand. As it fell to the ground, she whipped around.

Her father had just run down the stairs. He was shocked with what he saw. He saw Narek's dead body, and her daughter beside it. Except, he hardly recognized her. Thick lines of energy was encircling her. She eyed her father and started to walk towards his. Ransik felt frozen in fear. Would his daughter try to kill him?

When she started walking him, she simply started to walk past him. He was trembling. Just as she walked past her father, she stopped and crumpled to the ground.

"Father... what's going on?" She asked weakly.

"You mean, you don't know what just happened?" He whispered. She didn't seem to hear him. "You're in the kitchen, my dear. Tell, do you know what happened to Narek?" He asked, pointing to him.

"He's-!" She gasped. "He's dead!"

He nodded grimly. He wondered what had just transpired. Had his daughter killed Narek? He wasn't so sure. He sent her to bed and stayed in the kitchen the rest of the night. Of course, he was upset.

The next morning he contacted the authorities. No one was completely sure what had happened, the case remained unsolved. But he knew that some of the Ronsos were upset by this disturbance of the peace. They gave him dirty looks wherever he went. He knew he had to leave soon, before Yulen caught on. But when?

...Two Weeks Later...

Yulen came home from school. However, Sorin and Amrid were not present. Instead, it was Alora, Haldir's mother.

"Alora, what brings you here?" She asked quietly.

"Your father needs to talk to you. He's upstairs." She answered even quieter. Yulen ran up the stairs to find her father in his bedroom. It looked desolate. The only thing that remained in the room was the bed. He sat on his bed, his head in his hands.

"Father, what's going on?" She asked.

"I'm... I'm leaving Yulen. The townspeople are upset with the recent events. I've even received threats. I have to leave now, before something happens to you." He said.

"Aren't... aren't I coming?" She asked.

"No, you are staying with Haldir's mother. She will take good care of you, she promised. I have to leave now." Ransik said. He slunk off the bed and knelt down to look at his crying daughter. "I'm sorry Yulen, but you need to stay here. I'm going to where the mutants live, with Sorin and Amrid. I will send for you when I can, but it's too dangerous for you to go where I'm going. Take good care of Alora and study hard. I will send for you soon!" He said, crying. He hugged his daughter fiercely. Yulen couldn't say anything. She walked down the stairs with her father. He grabbed two of his bags and was about to leave. But for some reason, he didn't.

"Father.. I love you!" Yulen cried out, tears still falling down here cheeks.

"Oh... oh Yulen... I love you too!" He dropped bags, grabbed his daughter, and held her in the air. "I will see you soon!" He said, tear still fresh on his face. He put her down and then walked out of the house.

Yulen stood there, not knowing what to think. She hoped her father would call for her soon.

... Four Years Later ...

Yulen's short blonde hair wavered in the wind. She sat at the top of one of the Samosa trees, the tallest trees the Ronso forest had to offer. She would often come here to think. Ever since her father left, she had devoted herself entirely to her studies and the Rohirim. She was set to graduate her training soon.

She now wore black gloves on her hands to cover the scarring from the numerous times she would punch trees to make herself stronger. She had to work four times as hard to compete against a Ronso. So much so, her entire body was flesh, organ and muscle. She had toned every part of her body, but not so much that she was grossly muscled. For some reason, she was 5'3, and could defeat most of the Ronsos in the village.

Her sword, Ransora, hung loosely from her side. The hilt of her trusted blade was inside the weapon, instead of on a handle. The blade was sharpened on one end, and the other side she used to toss people instead of cutting them in two.

"Yulen! Yulen! I have great news!" The voice of Alora called, faintly. Yulen jumped from the top of the tree and swung her way down.

"Yes, Alora?" She asked.

"Your father has sent for you immediately!" Alora, said, tears of joy on her face.

Yulen gave her a large smile. "I can't wait to see him! After all this time!"

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4: Yulen, daughter of None

(I keep on forgetting to put a disclaimer! lol. I don't own Power Rangers or anything like that, or the designs I base some of my characters after. I do, however, own the characters that I made up.)

... Year 2394 ...

A man by the name of Odeon had escorted to a place outside of Ronso territory. It was a rocky place, and seemed devoid of life. It seemed that the sun hide from the place, and every step Yulen felt like the life was slipping from her. The rocks surround her from every side. The gray plainness felt like it was trying to suffocate the life out of her. She was in a box canyon.

Finally, they reached an encampment. It was a small place, covered in tents. There were a few guards in front of it, who held rifles distractedly. However, when they approached, their guns snapped up with the familiarity they had no doubt learned in combat. Odeon nodded to them, and they dropped their weapons wordlessly.

There were all sorts of different mutants, ranging in height and size and appearance. Yulen felt excitement, soon she would see her father! Her blade hung loosely from her side, but it did not escape the notice of some of the mutants surrounding her. They whispered to each other and tried not to show their apprehension.

Yulen was covered in black clothing. She wore a black t-shirt, covered by a black vest which went up to her neck when zippered up. She wore loose black pants and black shoes. Even her bag was black. It was to keep her warm in the Ronso forests during the cool of the day. It proved to useful here, as the rocks didn't seem to help keep the warmth around. Yulen suppressed a shiver as she was led to her father's tent.

"Father!" Yulen cried when she saw him. He looked like he did before, however, three large spikes were attached to a shoulder guard similar to her own on his left shoulder. A woman sat beside him, cradling a small baby. She paid no mind to Yulen, and instead took care of her child as Yulen hugged her father. "It's very good to see you again! But tell me, why did you wait this long to send for me?" Yulen asked.

She shows her age, Ransik thought, hiding a frown. She speaks so differently now. "It was never the right time." He said simply. He motioned for her to sit in front of him on a pillow, and she did. She kneeled down on the pillow, while he sat cross-legged. She sits like Ronso's do, he said, smothering a smirk.

"So... what have been doing since I last saw you?" She asked.

"I've taken command of the Mutant Resistance." He said slowly. He saw her frown slightly. "... Also, I've remarried." He motioned towards the woman with the baby. "This is Marla, and my daughter, your half-sister, Nadira." He said.

Yulen was taken aback. She had partially expected him to take command. She had suspected it was Amrid and Sorin's goal to convince Ransik to take charge of the resistance. But she hadn't expected her father to remarry and have a child!

"Um... nice to meet you... Marla." Yulen said, stammering.

"Nice to meet you too, Yulen. Your father has said some wonderful things about you." Marla said. Yulen could detect venom and malice from her, aimed at Yulen, but her father didn't seem to notice.

"Marla... if you could give us a moment..." Ransik asked.

"Of course." Marla stood, looked down at Yulen in almost disgust, and then left from the side of the tent.

"She's a nice woman, I hope you'll give her a chance." Ransik said, completely oblivious to what had just taken place. "But I need you for something Yulen."

"What for?" Yulen asked.

"Yulen... Time Force has a weapon... one of the first morpher's ever created. It can give a person weapons and armour just by the push of the button. They can't use it though, they aren't powerful enough. I believe you are the only person who can. I need you to steal it, so we can use it against them." He said.

"Steal?... Wait, use it against them? You haven't even asked me if I wanted to join your resistance? I have no reason to fight against my own kind." Yulen said.

"YOUR OWN KIND?!" He roared. He stood and started to pace angrily. "They have deserted you, Yulen. They let your mother die! They could've saved her, but they only saw that she was the wife of a mutant, Yulen. They hate me, and they'll probably hate you too."

Yulen stood. "Father, they hate you because you try to hurt them. They have no reason to hate me." She said, calmly.

"Wrong." He said, pointing his finger into her chest. "Wrong, wrong, wrong. They'll hate you, Yulen because you are a mutant. They don't need any other reason!" He said, spinning and turning his back to her.

Yulen felt bad for making her father angry. "Father, I will get this 'morpher' thing, but I won't guarantee that I will join your resistance."

He turned around and looked relieved. "Good, good. The rest will come later. I've asked Odeon, the man who brought you here, to help you on the mission. You leave in three days, so get ready." He said, pushing her out of the tent.

Okay... she thought. That was weird. Odeon stood outside of the tent, waiting for her. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." She said and followed him into his tent.

... Three Days Later ...

"_Don't forget," Odeon said to Yulen. "If we get caught, surrender and plea guilty. They will send you to jail, but it won't be for too long. They might take pity on you because you're a kid."_

Right, Yulen thought. Odeon had gone and distracted the guard, who turned out to be a 14 year old intern. According to a stolen map, the morpher would be at the end of a long, unadorned corridor. It was protected by a security system that was heat activated, but Odeon had long turned it off. Yulen crept down the corridor and saw the morpher.

It was a small grey box. It had the symbol of Time Force, an arrow within a circle, on top. There was an armband along the bottom. She could see one had to open the box to activate it. Yulen reached for it, hesitated, then grabbed it. She shoved it on her left wrist.

-Hey! Who are you?- A female voice in her mind asked.

-What?! Who are you?- Yulen asked, looking around.

-I'm the morpher, idiot! You aren't Time Force, are you?-

-Uh, no. I'm a mutant - human hybrid. I'm stealing you.-

-You're smart for telling me. I could've contacted Central and told them about you. But they've already found out. You lose.- The voice sneered.

-What?!- Yulen cried, and then started to run down the corridor.

-But... I feel like sticking around for a while, so...- Suddenly the morpher disappeared. -I'm just gonna hide for now. Don't worry kid, I'm still with you, I'm just invisible. By the way, I'm the morpher's AI unit. I'm called Cordelia.-

-Uh... I'm Yulen.- Yulen said.

"FREEZE!" A guard called. He held out a gun, pointed towards her. Yulen stopped running and put her hands up. "Where is the morpher?" He barked.

"Uh... uh..." Yulen stammered

-Tell them it wasn't there!- Cordelia cried.

"It wasn't there! I was gonna take it, but I couldn't find it anywhere! You guys lost your own morpher? You suck." Yulen said, putting her hands on her hips.

-Sheesh- Cordelia said, sighing.

"WHAT?!" He cried. A few other people came in. They were all in their white uniforms, so Yulen knew they were Time Force officers, too.

"She says the morpher wasn't there when she went to steal it! She said-" The guard said, but was cut off.

"You're under arrest, child, for break and enter and for attempted theft. You have the right to remain silent. You.." The other man went through her rights, while a female guard patted her down.

"Do you have any ID, kid?" The girl asked.

"Uh... What's ID?" Yulen asked, sheepishly.

-What, were you born yesterday or something?- Cordelia demanded

-I was born in Reinx... I guess they don't have ID there...- Yulen replied, shyly.

-That makes sense... I think.- Cordelia stated as Yulen was led down the hall into what Yulen could only guess was an interrogation room.

"Please state your name," A burly looking man asked her.

"Yulen, daughter of Ransik." She said.

"Ransik?!..." He cried, then ran out of the room. He returned a few minutes later, with a screen. He set it up, and then nodded to a mirror behind the table. The screen switched on, and her father's face filled the screen.

"Father!" Yulen cried. An angry look crossed his face.

-Ransik is your father? Wait... something smells fishy, Yulen. Watch out!- Cordelia warned.

"Ransik, do you know this child?" The man asked, pointing to Yulen.

Ransik took one look at her and replied, "I don't know her at all."

"What?" Yulen said, trying to hold back tears. This wasn't happening. Her father couldn't be disowning her... could he? She thought.

-I'm sorry Yulen. He's known for doing that to people who get caught.- Cordelia said sadly.

The man turned off the screen. Another person ran in, whispered to him, and then motioned to the window. Yulen was curious. She flicked on her Byakugan for a moment, and saw that in the room there were people manning a computer and others just looking into the room. The screen in her room, however, flickered to life and it was filled with the face of a Ronso elder from her village.

"Elder Uros, you say you know this child?" The burly man asked as the person with the message left the room.

"Yes, she is a Ronso citizen. Her name is... Yulen, daughter of none."

... Three Weeks Later ...

"Yulen, daughter of none, how do you plea?" The judge asked.

"Um... guilty, sir, I mean, your honour." Yulen replied. She heard snickering in the background, but she paid no mind to it. The past three weeks had been hard. She hadn't seen her father, or anyone else, for that matter. The only company she had had was the morpher AI. Her lawyer, Mr. Jenkins, was obviously upset about having to defend her. He hardly disagreed with her idea to plea guilty and didn't seem to want to work on a plea bargain or anything.

Actually, it was untrue that she didn't have any guests. The intern that she and Odeon had tricked, Jen Scotts, came to visit her twice. Yulen discovered that Jen could be a venomous little girl. Jen had been, of course, fired from her job. However, they had gone so far as accuse her of stealing the morpher and even had a search warrant to search her entire house. Yulen felt a little bad for her. Jen came to complain to Yulen. Yulen was curious as to why she thought that Yulen even wanted to be around her, but she figured that she was just trying to make Yulen guilty.

"Very well. I hereby sentence you to two years of prison in Female Penitentiary, number 2." The judge smacked his gavel twice. The bailiff then called for the next criminals, while Yulen was led out.

-Number two?... Uh oh, Yulen, that's a Women's prison. There are going to be adults. It isn't a youth prison.-

-And that's bad why?-

-Some of the prisoners there are notorious for beating up inmates.-

-Oh, is that it? Don't worry Cordelia, I have some super duper strength up my sleeve.- Yulen said as she was being led out of the room.

... Female Penitentiary #2, one year later ...

One year to go, Yulen thought as she crossed off another day on her calendar. For the past year, she had lived in the prison. She had gotten into fights with some of the other inmates(so far as to give someone a broken jaw) but she had never instigated any of the incidents, so she was still okay. She had almost gotten her Bachelor of Science, too. All the other adults were surprised to see how fast she learned. And the rest of the time she spent working out. She didn't want to lose a single piece of muscle while in prison.

She had decided early on that after she got out, she was going to return to Reinx and somehow, someway, get herself into the Ronso Guard. She had, however, never figured out what to do with the morpher.

-I'm sure some sort of opportunity will present itself.- Cordelia said, brushing it off. Cordelia had been a big help to her over the past year. Acting almost as a surrogate mother, she had kept Yulen out of much trouble. For some reason, Cordelia didn't seem to mind keeping Yulen company. Yulen was grateful for it, as none of the other adults seemed to want to have anything to do with her.

Yulen's cell was small, but very high. There was a small bed in the left corner, along with a sink, mirror and toilet in the other corner. There were two boxes under Yulen's bed meant for keeping knick knacks and clothes. Of course, Yulen's outfits weren't varied often, it was just a simple orange jumpsuit with a white t-shirt underneath.

Yulen had spent the past year trying to keep busy, but sometimes she felt as though time was passing by slowly. She was now starting to understand why some of the other inmates walked around with dead expressions. There was nothing for them to do now, with some of them being here for over five years. She had heard them tell their horror stories of murder, theft, assault and others. Yulen, however, for the most part, had kept to herself. She busied herself with training and school. However, she did have two hours during the day where she just sat in her cell. The small window was too high for her to see out of without jumping up and holding on the bars. So she did. Sometimes she would do that for ten or fifteen minutes at a time. She would watch the cars that came in and out of the building. Other times she would sit on the bed and look at the ceiling for hours on end. She was getting bored.

She did have one visitor from time to time, however. None other then Jen Scotts. At first Jen seemed to be very friendly with Yulen. However, over time, Jen became bitter over losing her job. Once she came with some guy named Alex, who happened to be the son of the infamous Alex who would come and visit her father. It turned out that the son of Alex was two years older then Jen. That was when Jen was at her worst.

Alex II had visited Yulen once alone. He explained that he too was working at Time Force as an intern. He also clearly explained how much he hated Yulen for taking Jen's job.

"What, are you her boyfriend or something?" Yulen asked angrily.

"No!" He said shyly. "But she might be some day..." Yulen was always perturbed by other humans. They seemed to be so shy about getting romantically involved with others. Though, she wasn't one to talk. She had never fallen in love with anyone, so she didn't quite get why it was such a big deal.

One time Jen broke down and started to cry. Of course, this was when she had come alone.

"It's not fair! I lost my job! I'll never get in Time Force now! It would take a miracle!" She said between tears.

Yulen could say nothing. It wasn't fair at all. "Aren't you happy I'm jail? I'm paying for your mistake too you know!" Yulen cried.

Jen's tear stained face looked at her. "I don't blame you. I blame your stupid leader. Who would send a fourteen-year-old kid to jail? Not me."

Yulen was taken aback by her answer. She was quite surprised to hear that. The time before, Jen had gone nuts and started yelling at Yulen, blaming her for losing her job, her reputation and everything else under the sun. "So why did you say those things the last time you came?" Yulen asked quietly.

"I don't know, Yulen. I guess I had a bad day..."

"So, one week you come here and yell at me, and then the next, you're sobbing!Here's what I want to know: Why do you come and talk to me?" Yulen demanded. Jen never answered. After a while, Jen left and didn't come back.

-You shot her down pretty well. You should be happy someone's coming to see you!- Cordelia snapped.

One more year left, she thought. Just one more year.

... One year later ...

Yulen walked out of the jail. She was free, no conditions, no strings, no nothing. She was so happy to be finally free of the jail. She could return to the Ronsos. As she had found out, they were welcoming her return. She was back in her old clothes, instead of the jumpsuit, and was trying to find the quickest way to Reinx.

"Hey, didn't think I'd see you again." Someone called out. Yulen turned around. It was Odeon! Standing beside him was Jen. Yulen wasn't so sure wether she was happy to see either of them, but it was better then just being left to wander.

"It's good to see you again." Jen said shyly.

"It's good to see some familiar faces." Yulen said. It was the best thing she could think to say.

"Come on, let's take a walk." Odeon said, smiling.

... Present Day, Year 3000 ...

"I always love talking about old tales." Yulen said, laughing. Not much had changed in four years. She had become one of the most decorated members of the Ronso guard. Attached to the buckle that held her shoulder guard was the symbol of the guard: The steel face of a dog with a ring in it's nose. It was Yulen's pride and joy, other then the spirit sword, of course.

"Yours are always the longest." Odeon grumbled.

"Yeah I guess. I think we should stop dawdling and get moving."

"I suppose so." Odeon said, standing up straight from the rock he was leaning on. Yulen jumped off hers. "Where do you wanna go?" He asked, preparing to teleport. Their plan was to keep the Ronsos out of trouble for hiding them. Instead of Time Force coming and demanding their return, they were going to go to them.

"I dunno. In a crowd. Should I draw my sword?" Yulen asked, grinning.

"Whatever. I don't really care. They'll probably recognize us anyway." He said, sighing. "Do you think we'll see Jen?"

"Knowing our luck, probably. It's good though! I haven't seen her in four years, ever since I got out of jail!" Yulen said, waving it off.

"Fine. Let's just do this!" Odeon said, smiling. He grasped Yulen's hand, and they teleported to Human territory.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5: Time for Time Force!

-So, obviously, I don't own Time Force or Power Rangers, or the concept of Ronsos, but I do own the characters and technology I made up. I'm sorry that it's been so long since the last update, I will do my best to keep updating, but I can't find the plans that I wrote down and I'm very busy with school. During any breaks I have I plan to write as much as possible.-

The normally quiet street was bustling with people. The vendors were pleased to see the crowds, though. The threats of recession due to the attacks by the mutants had made most afraid of the coming times. That was why mutants with a criminal record were being forcibly incarcerated. It was strange times they were living in. She missed the mutants, she remembered a time when they were friends, when people had children the natural way, by letting them grow in the womb, not in test tubes! She always thought it strange, but the now ninety year old woman was now an antique in society, her ways were despised and simply seen as being old–fashioned.

In her time, she had even seen Ronsos walk the streets freely. However, the tensions had risen between humans and Ronsos ever since they allowed peace loving mutants to freely roam their borders. It was only recently that Ronsos were ordering mutants with criminal records to leave. She had discovered that most with criminal records were not the horrid, destructive type painted by the telecaster, but, instead, they were mostly kind souls who had been dragged into a saddening war.

The old woman sighed. Her body had been ravaged by time. Her ailment left her forced to rely on a cane to help her walk. The doctors, with their advanced medicines, could not help the old soul. While other people her age would use those infernal mechanized wheelchairs that hovered, she refused to use one.

"Why must I be forced to rely on a machine? I refuse! I will survive with a cane! Just as my mother did before me, and her mother!" The woman snapped, when her children tried to get her to use one. So she carefully hobbled through the busy street. She knew that people looked at her strangely, wondering why she used such an old device. But this cane, no, staff, had been passed down her family for generations. "If you aren't going to use it, bury it with me!" She had cried to her children. They hastily agreed. The woman was disappointed, but not surprised. So much had changed since she was young. She had grown up with mutants and Ronsos living together. Some of her best friends were mutants. She had even been dating one, until he had been dragged into the dreary 'war'. She remembered the day when he, his family, and others of his kind were fleeing for their lives. His brother had been revealed as one of the leaders in the new conflict, so they were disgraced and being hunted by Time Force.

The woman had never, in her life, trusted Time Force. She had learnt about how it came to be. In the beginning, it had been fueled by malice intentions, but eventually turned to good, and became the foundation of Time Force. However, it had always been Time Force that was fueling the distrust between the mutants, the Ronsos and the humans. Ever since the beginning of the new race wars, she had never trusted Time Force. And the wars began early in her life.

Of course, no one ever called them race wars. They were simply small disputes. But, if these were considered small, then this woman wondered what long meant. There were constant tensions with the Ronso government. There was so much discrimination, it was difficult to be a Ronso and become a member of Time Force. She knew it was possible. She had seen them before. A few Non-Commissioned officer, one full officer. But it was very difficult.

The woman saw the stand she normally bought her fruit from. Her homemade cloak ruffled in the wind. She tugged it tighter as a gentle breeze rustled through the crowd. She heard a cry, but was too slow to look around. Suddenly, an arm was gently put on her arm.

"Say, dear, woman, do you know where the nearest Time Force officers are? We're mutants, and we're here to turn ourselves in." A feminine voice said.

The woman slowly turned around. Behind her, a smiling woman, no older then twenty-five, with spikey blonde hair, black gloves, and the lion-faced crest of the Ronso guard on her chest, faced her. Behind her was a tall warrior, a staff in his hand. He had a solemn look on his face.

The old woman pointed to two officers who were standing twenty metres away. A man, with black hair that had been slicked back, was talking to a woman with brown hair that was in a pony tail. Both had sunglasses that had been folded into their uniforms. The man was a lieutenant commander, and the woman had the bars of a lieutenant junior grade. She also wore a ring with a diamond on it. The old woman guessed she was engaged to the man.

"Ah, thank you good woman. You have been very kind to us. I am Yulen, and this is my friend, Odeon."

"Yulen?... I know that name..." The woman said, her memory straining. "You... were the one who tried to steal the grey quantum morpher."

"Yes ma'am." Yulen said, still smiling. "I've changed since then, ma'am. So much so, that my morality demands I obey the new order. Good day, ma'am."

Yulen turned around and left the old woman speechless. If her eyes weren't fooling her, for just a split moment, she had seen the grey quantum morpher fastened securely to her left wrist.

"Hey! You Time Force officers! Aren't you supposed to be arresting us? Don't worry, we're saving you the trouble! We're turning ourselves in!" Yulen said, a smile plastered on her face. She stuck out her hands, in a mock surrender. "Please, dear people, we are nothing more then sub-human fools that are a danger to society! Please take us away before we hurt the pure race of humanity!" The two officers looked flustered and quickly came to arrest them. The old woman chuckled. She has to be his son, she thought. There is no doubt.

... Time Force Headquarters ...

The brown-haired lieutenant led Yulen into the building.

"Hey, I know you. You used to visit me in jail." Yulen said, stopping to take a better look at the lieutenant. "Jen, right? I thought you said you'd never get a job here."

"Well, I got in. Come on, lets get moving." Jen said, crossed.

"Sooorrreee! Oh, you're engaged? Congrats. To whom?" Yulen asked.

Jen quickly glanced at the other man. Yulen assumed it was Alex Jr. "None of your business." Jen said, more cross then before.

Yulen shrugged, something that looked strange when she was handcuffed. "Whatever."

Yulen sat in the cell. She knew this would happen. She understood the emotions that accompanied being in a cell, with convicts. She was the only mutant here. The other mutants were being frozen.

_Why don't you try to escape? Or did you miss the prison food?_ Cordelia asked.

_Well… their food is pretty good… but really, I don't wan to make the Ronsos worry. I know that there are a lot mutants hiding in the Ronso territories, but at least they aren't convicts. Odeon and I are._ Yulen said, her head now looking at the ceiling.

Cordelia sighed. _You do too much for the Ronsos. _ Yulen remained silent. Time passed, and Yulen drifted into an uneasy

Then, suddenly, Yulen's half sister, Nadira, came rushing into the hall. In her hand was the card-key for the cells. Automatically, the inmates, clamoured and rushed to the cell doors. Only Yulen remained unmoving. No doubt Nadira was here to enlist some convicts for some sort of notorious deed. But to Yulens surprise, Nadira came and turned the force-field off her door.

"What are you doing?" Yulen asked angrily.

"Lets go." Nadira said, a gun pointed at her. Yulen sighed and then walked in front of Nadira. After they left the cell block, Nadira then led the way, past escape pods, and then into an elevator. She pushed the up button, and they zoomed up five decks. They arrived at the top deck. As they left the elevator, she saw the restricted personnel only signs that were plastered on the wall. What is she up to?

_Cordelia, do you know about this place?_ Yulen asked.

Cordelia paused. _This is the place where Time Force is storing their experimental time ship. It lets people go back and forward in time._

Yulen was shocked. _I wonder what they're planning?_ Nadira then pushed them into a small room. There were guards that had been knocked out. Inside the room, Ransik, Gluton and Frax were standing around the strange looking ship. Yulen knew them all from the one time she went to see her father after he became leader of the resistance. Nadira quickly bound Yulen. She could've easily have broken out of bonds, but she didn't trouble herself with them. She was then led into the ship and a small, makeshift cell. She could see, before she had been locked in, that there were containers, similar to the ones Time Force used to put mutants in once they were frozen.

_Cordelia, are those mutant containers?_ Yulen asked once they were in the cell.

_Scanning. Stand-by._ Cordelia said. A moment later, _Yes those are containers. By my count, they are all the convicts that were entered into the system since I had unrestricted access to the TF computers. And a few more. _

_What is Ransik planning?_ Yulen said, with her laced in her thoughts._ He's going back in time, that's for sure. And he's taking those mutants with him... is he planning to destroy Time Force in the past? Those people in the past don't stand a chance against him!_

She heard the sound of engines going off. There was no window in order to see what was going on.

_The ship is going through space. This experimental ship has the ability to create its own time portal, but its also a prototype, its not certified for use yet._ Cordelia said.

_What would Time Force have need for a ship like this?_ Yulen wondered, as the ship whizzed through time.


	6. Chapter 6: A Time Unlike our Own

I realized that I changed the internal talking thing from -...- to the italics, so I'm sorry for the mix up if there was any. Also, I may have mispelt Gluto as Gluton. My apologies.

...I don't own anything except all the stuff I make up...

Yulen and Cordelia were still stuck in the ship. There was little to do, but Cordelia assured her that time travel didn't normally take this long. She said that it may have been because Time Force was interfering with the traveling signals used to go through time. Yulen didn't pretend to understand any of it. She had tried using her powers to be able to see through the walls, but Cordelia had discovered that the air contained something that inhibited her sight powers. It made it a bit difficult to see.

Then suddenly, the ship jerked forward, and Yulen flew into the cell door, and then feel to the floor. All she could feel was the sharp pain of her back hitting the cell door and of her head hitting the hard floor. She black out a moment later.

_Hey, Yulen, are you okay? Hey? Hey!_ Cordelia said. Yulen struggled to open her eyes. She was splayed across the cell floor, and the only thing that she felt was a throbbing pain. She tasted blood in her mouth, and started to cough.

_I'm fine, I'm fine. What happened? _She asked, pulling herself up, and feeling dizzy, sat down against the back of the cell room.

_You blacked out. While you were on vacation, I found out that we traveled to the year 2001._ Cordelia said.

Yulen was surprised. _We've been here before, right?_ She said.

_Yeah, a while ago. When we were with Odeon_. Cordelia replied. _Nothing much has changed._

_Really? A time ship landing in the middle of a city wouldn't change much? In fact, where exactly are we?_

_From the GPS systems, I'd say Silver Hills._

_And where is that?_

_It's-_

Suddenly, Ransik walked into the area. He glared into the cell. Behind him were some cyclobots, but they were updated from the versions Yulen had seen so many years ago. There was also Gluto, but Sorak and Amin were no where in sight. Last she had heard, they were still his two main generals. She was also surprised to see some sort of metal plating over his right eye. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but at the same time, she really didn't care. Also, there was something wrong with his skin. What happened to him after she left?

"Ransik."

"Yulen." He said, his mouth clenched. She had no idea why he disliked her so much. She figured he would of at least not hate her. She was his daughter. But at the moment, she was practically disowned.

"What do you want? Why did you bring me here?"

"You turning yourself in to Time Force changed my plans. I expected you to continue hiding with the Ronsos." He said, his voice meaning no resentment towards the Ronsos, but instead, to Yulen.

"Where is Odeon?" She asked, not too harshly.

"He was frozen. I will unfreeze him when I see the need." He replied. The air in the vicinity was charged with electricity. "I am only going to ask you once. Join me Yulen. Fight against the human aggressors."

"You know I can't. And I won't." She replied.

"Fine. You can rot here till your death." He replied and turned his back on his daughter and left the room.

He really hates me, he really hates mes she thought to herself as he left. For the first time in a long time, the hatred her father had for her hit home, and it stung like nothing she had ever felt before. She hung her head and small droplets could be seen rolling down her face before she succumbed to her tired state.

Yulen woke up. She didn't know how long she had been sleeping. She rolled off the floor and saw a tray with a bowl of some slop. And it had gotten cold. Yulen quickly grabbed it before someone could come and take it away. It tasted horrible, but she knew they could stop feeding her on a whim. And didn't doubt her fa-... doubt that Ransik would not do that.

_You okay?_ Cordelia asked, concerned.

_No._ Yulen replied sullenly. _I'm cold. This food is cold. The floor is cold. I don't know what to do. That help?_

_At least your cheery personality is alive and well._ Cordelia said, giving her equivalent of an electronic smirk. _I worry about you, kid._

_Thanks. I appreciate it._ Yulen said.

_You know what I was thinking?_ Cordelia said

_What?_

_What's up with Nadira? She looks so much older._ Cordelia asked.

_That's her power. She has the ability to age and apparently, de-age, as she wishes. It also serves as a healing mechanism, she can heal her injuries almost instantly._ Yulen replied.

_Oh. Where did you hear about that?_

_Odeon told me after I got out of jail. I was curious about her._

_You didn't tell me?_

_Sorry, didn't cross my mind. And besides, you were there!_ Yulen exclaimed.

_I guess I was too busy doing something important_.

_Right... Instead of waiting to die, I think I'm going to start exercising._ She started doing push-ups. It was going to be a long, boring day.

The day was nearly over. She had been in the prison for about a week. During the time, she had some guy who looked distinctly like Alex Jr go through, but she was able to hear the conversation that he and Ransik had, as the air didn't affect her hearing, and Not-Alex Jr's remarks seemed to indicate he was from this time period, instead of the year 3000.

She had also discovered, during the week, that Sorak and Amin were alive and well. It seemed that Gluto was now a powerful general, instead of just being some random bumbling idiot. The command structure went like this: Ransik, then Sorak, then Amin, then Gluto, and then Nadira. It seemed Nadira, for the most part, was uninterested in being part of the chain of command. Also, Frax, the robot, was in charge of the cyclobots and ship maintenance.

Otherwise, Yulen had spent most of the morning exercising, and slept in the afternoon. She knew it was the afternoon because Cordelia was able to access a clock. Cordelia had also tried to hack into the computer on the ship, but it had been locked down tight. She had spent most of her time trying to hack the computer.

_I'm not giving up. No stupid software is going to stop me._

_You are software,_ Yulen pointed out.

_I'm better then this. I'm not that out of date!_ Cordelia said, annoyed. _But I have been able to glean a lot about current Time Force encryption. It's fascinating. Hey, do you remember when you gave away Ransora?_

_You mean my old sword? Yeah, that was after I got the Spirit Sword_.

_That little kid you gave it to must be happy._

_You were there. She loves it. I'm glad. In reality, I had no use for it. I wish I could pull the Spirit Sword out right now. _She thought, annoyed. The Spirit Sword was contained in her body, and had been given to her by the Ronso Elders. It was an award for Ronso Entrada, and it was the best weapon in the Entrada arsenal. They gave her a crystal to hold on to, and the sword transferred into her body. And she could call it out when she wished, and the energy that had been stored in her body would turn into solid matter. Thus, the Spirit Sword. And whenever it left her hand, the energy would return to her body. It was neat.

_Why?_ Yulen asked.

_Just wondering... I'm getting annoyed, so... I've always been curious, why does your Dad hate you so much? Is there some sort of super-secret mutant thing I don't know about?_

_He's not my dad anymore, he has disowned me because of the mission._ She inwardly sighed. _I killed my family. I have no blood relationships, according to Ronso tradition._

_Oh. But.. why now to adhere to Ronso tradition?_

_Well, I've been thinking that-_

Frax walked in the room, holding a black bundle. "These are your things that were taken from you when you were taken by Time Force. Get out of here." He whispered, unlocking the door.

Yulen stood, surprised. "Why are you doing this?"

"Your father may actually kill you." He replied, giving her the bundle and leading her towards the back door. "And... I consider you a friend. Take care of yourself, because from here on in, we're enemies and I can't save you anymore." He said, and pushed her out the door and shut it.

Yulen stepped out into the forest. It was strange, and she could see the Time Ship half embedded into the ground. Her senses kicked in, and she started running away. She jumped into the trees and jumped from treetop to treetop. _The trees here are more light, like I remember them in human forests... when they existed..._

She saw the city and started running through the streets. It was later at night, around 10pm. She backed into an alley and untied the bundle that Frax had given her. It contained her backpack, and a black coat. Something she hadn't brought with her. She did up the coat, which went almost down to her feet, and pulled the backpack on top of it.

The streets were dark, and it would make it easy to blend in. There were people walking the street, and it seemed that Yulen was walking further and further into the sketchier part of Silver Hills, because she noticed more drunk people and people who were doing some sort of drug walking around. Or sitting. Her vision was starting to clear up, and she could start to use some of her powers. The Byakugan returned, and she used it to find an empty warehouse. As stealthily as she could, she squeezed through the doors and found a room full of empty, wooden storage boxes.

It looked abandoned enough, but she was sure that people either did drugs here, or sold them here. She started searching for a box to hole up in, and found one pushed against a wall. She saw, using the Byakugan, that no one was in the abandoned warehouse, so she felt a little bold when was snooping. She pulled the front of the box off, and squeezed in the small, wooden box. She then pushed the front back on from the inside. It was pitch black, but the Byakugan was able to compensate for that.

Suddenly, all the day's work fell on her. She felt incredibly tired. She lay against the bottom of the box, took off the backpack and the coat, and used the coat as a blanket. She was too tired to do much else, and quickly fell asleep.

Yulen bumped her head against the front of the box, and groaned.

_What time is it?_

_Almost 1pm. _

_Ah, whatever._ She thought, and moved around in the cramped box. It was still kinda chilly in the warehouse, but she was sure it would be warm outside. She grabbed her jacket and her bag, pulled them on and walked out of the warehouse.

It was a bright sunny day, and Yulen was very happy to be out. She sun warmed her jacket, and she was thankful not to be cold. She found a park, and began inspecting her backpack. Frax had snuck in fifty dollars into her pack. She knew he could do this because he was also in charge of all the money, because Ransik believed that a robot could not be greedy like people were. As the day got warmer, she took off her gloves and stuffed them in her bag.

Her pack also contained something that could not be found among humans: junk food. The mutants were more then happy to go against the rule law that junk food was not allowed to be consumed, and Yulen started to enjoy one of her brownies. She only had few, though.

Unfortunately, her fun time was interrupted by a mutant attack. She ran away from the park, and hid in an alley.

"Quantum Power!" She said, as quietly as she could, and transformed into the Grey Quantum Ranger. She hadn't done this in a while, but was happy to finally make use of her morpher. She started to run towards the park, when she saw other transformed Rangers. She was incredibly surprised. She wasn't aware that Time Force was still making armor.

"Well, I guess I'm not needed here." She said to herself, and quickly ran away before anyone noticed her, which might have been difficult, but, nevertheless, she accomplished that feat. She quickly demorphed.

It had been a few days since Yulen had seen the Rangers. She had seen a mutant attacking an area, and, when she didn't see the other Rangers, she wasted no time running behind an alley and transforming. Apparently, Silver Hills had a lot of alleys.

The attack ensued. Yulen was a formidable fighter, and normally, wouldn't need to transform, but she didn't want her identity to be discovered. She was sure Ransik would figure her to be the Grey Ranger, but she didn't expect the other Time Force Rangers to discover that.

She started on the cyclobots, and soon after, the Time Force Rangers arrived. They looked confused, but started attacking the cyclobots, and Yulen went on to the mutant. She felt bad for attacking a member of her race, but she knew he had a choice to make, and he choose to attack the innocent people of the year 2001. She was on the opposite side as him, at least, for now. She pulled out her swords and attacked him. She quickly defeated him.

But suddenly, he transformed into his taller counterpart. Fortunately, the other Rangers decided to stop watching and took Yulen's cue.

In fact, Yulen was about to run away, and avoid a confrontation with the other Rangers, when they came after her when they won the battle. They had already powered down.

"Hey, wait!" Someone said. But Yulen knew that voice. It belonged to Jen Scotts.

Yulen turned around. The mask hid her fear, and she kept on running.

"Sorry, gotta run!" She yelled, and, as she said she would, kept on running.

_I don't wanna ever have to deal with those Rangers. I don't want to see Jen again. End of Story. _Yulen told Cordelia.

**To be continued**

NEXT CHAPTER: The past of the Grey Quantum Morpher is revealed. Also, after a powerful confrontation, Jen is badly hurt. Will Yulen be brave enough to help out, or will her guilt of how she treated Jen in the hold her back from saving the Pink Ranger?

Authors Notes:

So, as some of you may have noticed, up till now, this part has been mainly about Yulen. I know a lot of people don't like original characters, but I'm writing this because I want to write it, not because I'm trying to please people. If you don't like my story, you don't have to read it. I'm not saying this because I've gotten evil mail from people, just call it a preemptive strike.

I'm always up for constructive criticism, suggestions about how the story should go and adoring praise. Woot.

Finally, I've uploaded pictures that I drew of the Grey Quantum stuff. It will contain pictures of the actual morpher, and what it looks like when Yulen transforms. Please keep in mind I'm not the best artist. The pictures, and updated bios, will be available on my website, http://cpt.renee. for reading.


	7. Chapter 7: Headlock

Chapter 7

...I don't own the PR characters, but I do own my original characters ...

The Rangers returned from the fight. Most of them were worn out. They climbed the stairs and plopped down into various parts of the main floor. Jen sat near the viewscreen, seeming to look like she was in a daze. Katie proceeded to search for some popcorn, and Lucas and Trip sat on the couch. Wes stared out of the window, feeling pretty tired himself, but there was something he had to know.

"Who was that Ranger? Does she come from the future?" He asked. He felt like it was a stupid question, all the Rangers seemed to come from the future. Except for him, of course.

They turned towards him, but Jen kept staring away. Did I say something wrong?, He wondered. Then, as if she was suddenly pulled back to reality, she looked over at Wes and started keying in on the viewscreen.

"Well, you want to know about her?" She asked. He nodded. She brought up the images of the Grey Quantum Morpher. Wes studied the image. "We don't know who 'she' specifically is. The morpher was stolen a few years ago, and it was never recovered. It is a prototype ranger morpher, and had access to a broader range of personal weapons then we do. It, however, does not have access to the Time Zords. The morpher was made before the concept of a zord was taken seriously by Time Force. It was one of the first morphers made in a long time, and it was to upgrade previous models." She then called up an image of test runs done by trainers. "However, it was too powerful for normal humans to use, and all the testers were seriously hurt. So, the morpher project was shut down, and they took the test results from that proto-type morpher to create the new ones that we use."

"Why didn't Time Force destroy the morpher?"

"Well... I don't really know. They might've found a way to tone down the strength of the grey morpher at a later date. It would've been useful to use if the creators had found a way for the power to be turned down. It had the ability to reformulate the weapons on the fly. What I mean is, for instance, she could decide to have a sword, and then take the energy used to make the sword and turn it into a gun." She said, shrugging. "I'm surprised that the morpher still works after all these years, but, it does. Let's hope that person is on our side, because it is quite the powerful morpher."

"Did Time Force ever have any leads as to who stole it?" Wes asked, now more curious.

"Well, it was believed to have been stolen by a woman named Yulen Undaris, who claimed to be the daughter of Ransik. However, there was no proof to state that she stole it. When Yulen was apprehended, she stated that she came to steal the morpher, but it was already gone." Jen said, calling up an image of Yulen's booking photo on the viewscreen. A calm face with blonde hair came on the screen, dressed in an orange jumpsuit.

"So, maybe it was an inside job? Maybe someone who worked at Time Force helped with the theft?"

"No." She said immediately, and firmly. "It wasn't."

Wes was taken aback by her sudden response. "What makes you say that?" He asked, now becoming confused.

"Because... I...was... working there!" Jen said, now a little upset. She stood and walked away from the viewscreen, choosing to not be involved in the conversation any longer.

"Oh, okay. Sorry," Wes said, now afraid of the angry Jen. "So, um, do we know anything about the Yulen person?"

"Well, not really. She was sent to prison for two years for attempted robbery, and then paroled. She lived with a race of people known as the Ronsos," Lucas said, now using the viewscreen to bring up a picture of a Ronso. A large, blue fur covered image appeared. "They live in the forests outside of our city. A lot of mutants used to hide in Ronso territory, until the Ronsos said that any mutant with a criminal record couldn't live there. Though... I don't know why Yulen was allowed to go back." He said, shrugging. The other members of the team were looking at Jen, except for Wes.

"So... what should we do about this?" Wes asked, looking at Jen. Jen was still looking out a window, not interested in participating in the conversation. "Hello? Earth to Time Force?"

"Oh." Jen said, breaking out of her stare. "Well, last I had heard, she wasn't interested in fighting against humans. And besides, we don't know if it's really her, so we can't do that much. Happy?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess..." Wes said, and Jen, satisfied that she no longer had to answer anymore questions, left to rest. He looked at the other Rangers. "Did I miss something here?" They shrugged.

...

Jen sat at the table, staring out of the window. It was 11pm, and she couldn't sleep. It was because of Yulen. It was her fault that she couldn't get into Time Force on her own, it was Yulen's fault that she had to stay behind in school to make up for the lost credits. Jen lost her credibility, and for a while, her sanity. The idea of Yulen being the Grey Ranger brought back unhappy memories that she'd rather forget.d She heard creaking stairs, and snapped her head, and only saw a timid looking Wes.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just can't sleep, that's all." She said, smiling. He sat down beside her.

"Something bothering you?" He asked, gently. She didn't respond. "I think it's a little obvious you don't like Yulen.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"There a reason?"

She was silent again. He expected a response along the lines of, yes, there is, but I don't want to tell you, or something along those lines, or something completely vague, but she surprised him. "When it was found out the Grey Quantum Morpher was stolen, I had to take the heat. I was supervising the area, because that department was deemed low-risk, and was short-staffed. I was working there as part of school program, so it was easy to blame the kid. But I had to go back to school for extra credit to graduate, and I needed Alex to help me get into Time Force. His family is well respected at Time Force, so that's how I was able to get in. I used to see her in jail, just to talk, you know? I went to her trial, and it seemed like she was the victim in the whole thing." She sighed. "I mean, we're both disgraced, I thought maybe we could find some common ground. I don't know what I was thinking, I mean, she's just like all the other mutants. I realized why the Ronsos took her in, they're supporting the mutant resistance." She shook her head. "I can't believe I didn't realize this until now."

"But you said earlier that the Ronsos expelled the resistance, and Ransik, from their territory.

"Yes, but that was just to keep up appearances. Now I understand." She said, leaning back in her chair. "Yulen is still working for her alleged father."

"What do you mean?" Wes asked, confused

"Do you ever listen when I talk?!" She demanded. Wes shrunk back. "Yulen claimed that Ransik was her father, but he denied it when we tried to confirm. So we can't track her lineage because she's part mutant."

"Right, her DNA is messed up, right?"

"Yeah." She said, and lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Wes didn't want to ask how Jen go to the idea that Yulen was a mutant resistance member. She obviously didn't want to talk about it.

...

Yulen sat in the box at the Abandoned Warehouse. She feared seeing the Rangers, and having to deal with them. And then when she recognized Jen's voice, Yulen knew that she couldn't reveal herself to them.

_Why?_ Cordelia had asked.

_Because, Jen is still mad at me. I don't want to be up at arms with the leader of the Rangers._

_I guess so. But still, you shouldn't alienate yourself from them, you're, generally speaking, fighting for the same cause._

_I'm only fighting to protect this time frame. Not to protect the humans._

_But you are human!_

_I'm also mutant! I can't fight against my people because of those reasons._ Cordelia said nothing. They had fought numerous times about her getting involved with the Mutant/Human war. But nothing had ever come of their arguments. The night was approaching, and Yulen wanted to sleep, and to forget entirely that she knew Jen was here. The rain splattered on the roof. It was a tin roof, so she could hear it pretty well. Very quietly, she slipped out of the box and climbed to a high, open window and sat on the bottom of it of the window sill. The rain was falling hard tonight, and was taking away all the discarded garbage that scattered the sidewalk with it. Why don't you just take all my typical teenage angst with it too? She asked, but it didn't seem to have an answer.

...

It had been almost a week since the last mutant attack. So it came as a bit of a shock to see the next mutant from Ransik. It was a mutant that could shoot concentrated energy from his body. His name was Carlanax. Yulen knew this particular mutant quite well, and decided to stick around and watch over the Time Force Rangers just in case they needed her help. So she hid behind a building, fully morphed.

"Hey, you Rangers, do you think your parlour tricks will be good enough to stop me? I don't think so. Why don't you see mine!" He said, gloating, and fired blasts at them, preventing the Rangers from getting close. They shot their guns at him, and he blocked their blasts with his own energy shield. He grinned evily, and shot a powerful blast at them. The blast affected their visual sensors, and they had trouble seeing.

"Retreat!" The Red Ranger cried, stumbling, and they all ran away. Except for one.

"Well well, I did always like the colour pink." Carlanax said, walking towards the unnoticed fallen Ranger.

Oh dang it, oh dang it. Yulen thought, scrambling from her hiding place from behind a building. This can't be happening, this can't be happening. Her heart was pounding.

"Hey, you there, give me that Ranger. She happens to belong to me." She said, moving closer to Jen.

"Well, well, if it isn't the infamous, and shy, Grey Ranger. I look forward to destroying you." He said, turning to face her. From his head to the very end of back was covered in a line of spikes. His entire body was grey, but lighter then Yulen's armour. He snarled at Yulen, and then shot energy at her.

She leapt over the charges. She summoned her dual-bladed saber, and brought it down on his head as she drew closer. He pulled back, an energy sword gleaming up his arm.

"Nice acrobatics, Ranger. I can see that you will be more of a challenge then the Time Force Rangers." He said, grinning. "But, you have a liability, unlike me." He said, looking over at Jen. She was still transformed, but the mutant was right. Yulen did have a liability. She shuffled in front of the collapsed Pink Ranger.

Why does this have to happen to me? She wondered, as she eyed the mutant. I didn't want to become their babysitters, I thought the Rangers were supposed to take care of their people!

The mutant lunged at her again, swinging his sword that was attached to his arm. She parried his attack, and saw an opening. She spun and kicked him hard in the ribs. He fell back, and stumbled. She ran towards him and slashed at his open front. He screamed from the blow.

"I'll... I'll be back, Grey Ranger!" He screamed, and beamed out.

Well, my job's over, turning around, expecting the other Rangers to be behind her, tending to the Pink Ranger. But they were no where in sight.

"Ain't my problem." Yulen said, and was about to walk away, when she saw the crowds edge towards Jen. She suddenly worried that they might hurt Jen, or maybe steal the technology. Chances are, she thought, they'll blame me. "Hey, hey, back away!" Yulen said, shooing the crowds again. Dang it, dang it!, she thought. She picked up Jen's limp body, and ran away to her hideout. Along the way, Jen's morpher fizzed out.

"What the heck?" Yulen said, figuring that it was just out of juice. She ran into an alley near the abandoned warehouse, and took off the Pink Morpher. She noticed that the entire system was off, not just the armour system. Yulen tried to reboot the Morpher, but it wouldn't budge. Now I've gotta fix this, too? She thought, demorphing and running into the warehouse.

To be continued...

EXTRAS!!

MEET THE RANGERS!

Name: Yulen Undrais

"Hi, My name's Yulen Undrais! I'm kinda moody, and I'm full of angst and am generally not fun to be around! The typical anti-hero!!"

"What are you talking about? You've save the Rangers twice!" Jen said.

"Hey, hey, I didn't want to save them cause I like them! Just cause I gotta! The anti-hero only does things because she has to!" Yulen retorted

"Where did you read that, the Anti-Hero handbook?" Jen asked again.

"... Do you know where I can get one?"

"OH MY GOSH!!" Jen yelled, and stormed off.

"...What? You think I'm moody, just look at Jen!" Yulen said, now confused.

NEXT CHAPTER:

Jen wakes up to find Yulen tending to her injuries, but is suspicious of Yulen's intentions with her morpher. Meanwhile, the other Rangers realize their mistake, and worry when they can no longer pick up her morpher signature. Carlanax comes back for revenge, and the fate of the Rangers hangs in the balance.

I would appreciate any constructive criticism or adoring praise, tee hee. I don't have any help editing this stuff, so it's basically me debating with myself about how things should be running.


	8. They Call Me the Grey Quantum Ranger

Chapter 8

...I don't own anything except my original characters...

Abandoned Warehouse

_Join me,_ a voice whispered. _Join me, Jen, why don't you come ever back? Don't you love me anymore?_

"Alex..." She whispered, and then jumped awake. She was leaned against a wooden box, some cloth bandages covering various parts of her arms. She turned, and saw the Grey Ranger. She was sitting cross-legged on another wooden box, with Jen's morpher in pieces.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She said, standing up, but a pain in her chest stopped her from going forward, and sat down again.

"Is that the way to talk to the person who saved your life?" The other Ranger responded, sounding a little disgusted. It didn't sound like the Ranger was disgusted with Jen, but upset about being interrupted while she was working. Jen noticed that the voice had been modulated.

"What are you talking about?" Jen demanded.

"Your Ranger friends left you behind. I guess they were really scared of that mutant. What did they think he would do, stop attacking the city?" The other Ranger replied, sounding bemused. But it was hard to tell her expression, considering she was in her Ranger armour.

Jen felt dumbfounded. The others had left her behind?... "Hey, what are you doing with my morpher?" Jen asked again, still feeling surprised.

"I'm just fixing it. When you were knocked unconscious, the morpher fizzed out. I realized, after taking a peak under the hood of this thing, guess what? Your morpher is officially defective. I mean, the power crystals were shot, two of them were cracked, so I decided to replace the crystals with some that I keep lying around. They'll give your morpher some more juice, too."

"Power crystals?..." Jen asked, clearly confused.

"They're little crystals that power your morpher. My morpher is powered by a big one. So I just chipped off some stuff from a spare crystal I have. Your morpher should be good like new once I'm done with it."

"Should?"

"Well, I don't normally work on morphers." The other Ranger replied. "Oh yeah, are you okay? Anything hurting?" She asked, still working on the morpher.

"I'm alright." Jen said, after unrolling some of the bandages. There were only bruises, thank goodness.

"I hope so. I don't think you broke any bones, or you'd be screaming bloody murder."

"What?"

"Oh, never mind." The other Ranger replied.

An silence passed between the two Rangers. "My name's Jen. Who are you?" Jen suddenly blurted out.

"What?" She replied.

"I said, who are you?"

"I'm the Grey Quantum Ranger. That should be enough for you." The other Ranger replied curtly, as she started to set in another crystal into the morpher.

"Are you for us or against us?" Jen asked.

"Who is us?"

"Time Force."

"I'm for no one but the people in this time, who are subjected to attacks. They are innocent of the sins of the humanity of the future."

Erm, right. Jen thought. I don't really understand, but that's okay. The other Ranger continued in her work. "I'm sure your friends are worried that they can't pick up your morpher's signature."

Oh my gosh, the other Rangers. She remembered that they might be looking for her."I have to find them!" She said, standing up again, but pain seized her.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done with the morpher. They'll be here soon."

...

"I'm worried, we can't pick up Jen's morpher signature. It must be really damaged." Trip said, feverishly looking through the viewscreen and typing, trying anything he could think of to find Jen.

"I can't believe we left her behind!" Wes said, slamming his hands on the table. He was so frustrated. He let one of his good friends get hurt. She was supposed to be their leader, but they had let her down. What if the mutants had taken Jen? It had been a few hours, so they were all very worried about her. Lucas and Katie had gone out looking for Jen.

Trip was surprised by Wes' outburst, but said nothing, because he knew they all felt the same thing.

"Mutant attack!" Circuit cried. "It's the same mutant from before, Carlanax!"

"Well, let's go." Wes said, almost miserably. Trip started to contact Lucas and Katie. But they had gotten their butts kicked by him before, how could they possibly stop them with just the four Rangers?

...

The Rangers ran and found Carlanax.

"What have you done with the Pink Ranger?" Wes demanded angrily.

"What are you talking about? Where's your friend, the shy Grey Ranger? I'm guessing she took your friend away after she beat me... but now I'm back for vengeance, Rangers, and I'm not holding back my strength!" He yelled, and his palms filled with red energy. He snarled and shot them at the Rangers. The Rangers barely dodged the blasts. It was going to be rough battle.

...

Jen sat, now bored of out of her mind. "Are you almost done?"

"I said give me two minutes. Leave me alone." The other Ranger replied.

"Hey, do you know Yulen Undrais?" Jen asked, suddenly.

"No. Why?" The other Ranger replied, after a pause.

"It's just that she was suspected of taking this morpher... so you could be her right now... but you couldn't be... I mean, she works the mutants... unless you're-"

"For the thousandth time, I'm not sabotaging your morpher." She said, starting to get a little angry. But she calmed down. She had to be in complete control of her body movements, and she was well aware that emotions played a key role in her body movements. But Jen had evoked her curiosity. "Why do you think she works for the mutants?"

"Because, Ransik is her father. I would assume that she'd work for him. And besides, she's been living with the Ronsos, and they've suspected of harboring mutants for a while, despite their declaration that they don't allow mutants with criminal pasts into their land." Jen said, now looking away from the Grey Ranger.

"Isn't it also because she has a Ronso citizenship?" The other Ranger replied, still transfixed in her work. "Wouldn't the Ronso government have an obligation to allow her into their territory because of that?"

Oh, I never thought of that, Jen thought. Now she was embarrassed. Jen also realized how little it took to make a person have misconceptions about reality. Jen studied the Grey Ranger. She seemed to be a level-headed person.

"Listen, you shouldn't go around saying things unless you know them to be true. Or at least have better then circumstantial evidence to back you up." The other Ranger said. Then she stopped suddenly. "Listen, this is going to have to wait." The Grey Ranger said. "Carlanax has come back, and he'll kill the other Rangers if he can. I've been able to get your morpher operational, but I haven't worked out all the bugs. You don't need to fight, I should be able to stop him on my own, but take your morpher. Don't transform! But follow me!" The Grey Ranger said, handing the morpher to Jen. The Grey Ranger didn't want to leave Jen alone, considering she was wounded.

"Thanks..." Jen said, and clipped the morpher to her wrist. The Grey Ranger ran, and Jen, after resting for a few hours, was now feeling invigorated.

...

"Hehe, this was easier then I thought!" He yelled at the crumpled Rangers. "Now, I get to finish you off, and Ransik will reward me with more power!" He said gleefully, and shot his energy at them.

"Not so fast." A figure said. It was the Grey Ranger. She ran in front of the Time Force Rangers and deflected the attack with her dual-bladed saber.

"About time." Wes muttered. "Listen, do you know where the Pink-"

"Yes, she's safe. Listen, you need to get out of here. Jen's in the back street on the left. Let me handle this guy. Recover enough, and if he transforms, you take over."

"Alright, but don't go running off after we beat him."

"Don't count on it." She muttered as they left the battle field. "Now it's just you and me, Carlanax."

"I'm surprised at confidence in your abilities. You automatically assume that you're going to beat me." He said, eying her.

"Yes, I do. You can't beat me, and you never will." The Grey Ranger said, assuming a fighting stance.

"Come now, you can't shoot energy at me, you don't have a gun, all you can do is deflect my attacks. Don't be ridiculous."

"Don't you remember how I soundly defeated you last time?" The Grey Ranger said, taunting him.

"Heh, I was going easy on you, Grey Ranger. But now you'll feel my true wrath. And I'm all warmed-up from those other, weaker Rangers." He replied, now getting excited at the thought of destroying.

"They've got nothing on me." The Grey Ranger said. She was tired of trading words with him. "Fight me!"

Carlanax rushed the other Ranger. An energy sword lept up his arm and he swung viciously at her. She stopped his blow and dropped low. He started to fall on her, and she kicked him high in the air. She jumped up as well, and quickly slashed at him viciously. Then, for the finishing move, as they were both just about to fall, she spun and kicked him deep into the ground. As she started to fall, she called out to the retreated Rangers. "Now!" She shouted.

They rushed forward. Jen pulled out her badge. When the Grey Ranger landed on the ground, Carlanax had been captured, without the need of a TimeZord. Thank goodness, the Grey Ranger thought. She was about to turn and leave, when the other rangers stopped her.

"Hey, thanks for saving Jen." The Red Ranger said, grabbing the Grey Ranger's shoulder.

"You're welcome." The Grey Ranger said, turning to face them. "Pink Ranger, I was lying about your morpher. I fixed it, and it works fine now, but I just didn't want you to fight, you're still hurt from the last battle."

The Pink Ranger didn't look amused. "Alright, thanks."

"Grey Ranger, Jen told us about you living in the old warehouse. You can come and stay with us. Join us." Wes asked.

"No, that's fine."

"Don't you know that the mutants are using that place to conduct business?" The Green Ranger asked.

"Yes, but it's a chance I'll have to take."

"You don't have to take that chance." The Red Ranger said. The Grey Ranger hesitated, and for a fleeting moment, was about to say yes. But her eyes flicked at Jen, and she knew what her answer had to be.

"No, I'll be fine. I don't fight for Time Force. I fight for these people living here." The Grey Ranger replied, after a moment of hesistation. The Red Ranger stepped forward.

"Alright, thanks for helping us," He said, stretching out his hand. "My name's Wes." He said.

She shook his hand. "You're welcome, Wes." She replied, not giving out her own name.

"I don't fight for Time Force either." He whispered, and stepped backward.

"I'll only fight if you need my help, so I hope we don't meet again." The Grey Ranger said, and walked away, leaving the other Rangers dumbfounded. She was surprised at Wes' remark. It was almost like he knew what the humans were doing in the future. But he couldn't know. But it felt like she recognized him from somewhere...

...

The Grey Ranger demorphed when she turned the corner, and started to run. If only I had a teleportation device like all those other mutants, I wouldn't have to do this so often, she thought. She hurried into the warehouse. She packed up her things in a hurry. She hadn't had a chance to move her repair equipment.

_Didn't you like that? You actually conversed with someone for a while. Why didn't you accept their offer to let you join them?_ Cordelia said.

_Because, Cordelia, Jen is a part of that group. She still hates me. _

_You set her straight._

_I don't think so. Listen, I can't live with them. I just can't, I don't deserve that. I deserve to live alone, and, maybe after this is all over, I might be able to go back to the future. But I doubt it. And I don't even know if I want to go back anyway. _

TO BE CONTINUED...

NEXT Chapter: All the pent up emotions are brought up, as Ransik decides he wants to end things here, and now. He sends out two mutants, which are powered to make sure that both the Time Force Rangers and the Grey Ranger are destroyed. Will the Grey Ranger's secret identity will be revealed? Heck, will they even survive? Find out, next chapter of, Code of Honour!!...

Yay.

Please review, give comments, etc, I do appreciate it. I'm a one human show here. It's basically me, the computer, some water, and the Still Alive song from Portal tee hee.

And when you're dead, I'll still be alive

:D


	9. Chapter 9: Overpowered

Chapter 9

... I don't own anything except my original characters...

This part of the chapter takes place during the episode "Jen's Revenge"

Yulen was awoken by the sounds of footsteps. At once, she was terrified. She heard the voices of Ransik, and Frax. Had the found her? Would she have the strength to fight Ransik? What forces had they brought to destroy her? Maybe I should transform, she thought. They already know I'm here. She about to transform, when she heard Ransik arguing with another mutant, Fatcatfish. She knew him a little bit, apparently he was a pretty good bounty hunter, but how could he be if he had been caught by Time Force. She was starting to feel safe, maybe they had just come for a meeting. She tried her best not to move, so they wouldn't realize she was here.

Then, she heard another voice call into the room. But it wasn't a mutant. It was a human, and not just any human, but Jen. At once Yulen was concerned. She didn't care about Ransik discovering her anymore. She scrambled out of her box and eyed the situation. Jen was unmorphed, and facing Ransik alone! What a fool, she thought, scrambling back in the box and transformed. Yulen then stepped out of the box, and saw Frax and Fatcatfish gone, but Ransik attacking Jen. Yulen climbed on top of the box and lept off, falling on top of Ransik. She called upon her dual-bladed saber, and stepped in front of a severly injured Jen. Yulen eyed Ransik warily.

"Well well, the Grey Ranger. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked, grinning, preparing to fight. Just then, the other Time Force Rangers ran in. Seeing that he was outnumbered, Ransik scowled and ran out, just as the Time Force Rangers reached Jen and Yulen.

"Is Jen okay?" Wes asked, and the other Rangers started to look over her.

"No, she isn't. This place isn't safe. Other mutants could be coming here. Get her out of here, I'll cover your escape." Yulen said to Wes. She couldn't tell his expression, as he was morphed, but he simply nodded and helped lead the group of the warehouse. Yulen turned to see if Ransik would be coming back. After an hour, Yulen concluded that Ransik wasn't coming back. But she was still scared out of her wits. It was the first time that Yulen had ever confronted Ransik in combat. Had he recognized her? She didn't think so. _My time is running out here. I need to find a new place to live, and fast. Before he realizes who I am_, Yulen told Cordelia. She agreed.

...After "Jen's Revenge"...

...Ransik's super-awesome time ship...

Ransik sat in the ship. His daughter was doing something, he wasn't quite sure what. For someone who looked like an adult, she sure acted like a child. Of course, he shouldn't kid himself. She was still a child. But still, he couldn't help but love her. She was his flesh and blood.

But he turned his attention from his daughter to the Power Rangers. And more specifically, the Grey Ranger. When he faced her in combat, he was surprised about her co-ordination, the strength of her blows, and her demeanor. It would be difficult to defeat her. He wondered if she was in any way affiliated with Yulen. He didn't think so, but there was the possibility that this Grey Ranger met Yulen after she stole the morpher. From what he heard from his sources, the Grey Quantum Morpher was already gone when Yulen arrived to steal it. But that didn't matter of course, Yulen had disgraced him all the same by getting caught by Time Force.

I need to send out more then one mutant, and to up my chances of success, I'll give them a power-up to make them stronger, he thought. I want to end this quickly, before my resources are strained too far. The faster I stop the Humans from dominating us Mutants, the faster I can live in the world where my daughter will be safe, he thought, glancing at Nadira. One day, all this bloodshed will be worth it, he thought.

...

Yulen stood on top of a large high rise. This was a small city, so there were few that were as high as the one she was on. She hands folded behind her neck, she stared out at the city. By this point in time, she had removed most of the things from her outfit that she would never leave without in the year 3000. She had taken off her Ronso guard crest, her shoulder guard, and her leg guard. Now she just wore black pants, with black shoes, a black shirt covered by a black vest. She had her gloves on as well. It was a bit chilly on top of the tall building, and she shivered.

I'm still here, I'm still alive, Yulen thought. _To tell you the truth, Cordelia, that night when Jen and Ransik were at the abandoned warehouse, I thought I was going to die._

_Yeah, that was pretty scary_, Cordelia replied. However, she was interrupted by the sound of Yulen's stomach. She was too afraid to get a job, and for the most part, survived on hand-outs from homeless shelters. It was humiliating, but it was what she had to do.

_Aren't you going to eat something?_ Cordelia asked.

_No,_ Yulen replied. Her hands dropped to her sides.

_Why not? You have to stay healthy!_ Cordelia snapped.

_Who are you, my mother? I'll eat when I wanna!_ Yulen snapped back.

_Come on, Yulen, you need to eat,_ Cordelia said, now sounding as though she was on the verge of pleading. _You haven't eaten anything all day, and it's almost nighttime._

_Stop worrying, Coredlia. I'll go down soon. I just... I don't know. I don't think I've been afraid like that since I was incarcerated,_ Yulen said.

...

Katie had just appropriated some popcorn, and was now proceeding to pop it. The rest of the Rangers were settling down, looking forward to a relaxing evening, watching movies and enjoying each other's company.

"So what, are we going to watch some of Wes's home movies?" Lucas asked, teasing.

"I hope not, I noticed that his are boring in comparison to some of Katie's." Jen said, laughing.

"Say what?!" Wes said. "Since when have we had Katie's home movies to watch?"

"Oh, they're in the future, and, you'll never get to watch them." Katie said, passing out some of the corn.

"Oh, they're pretty good, thought. You were really cute when you were two!" Trip said, smirking.

"Right, I'm thinking that's a big no." Katie said, turning the tv on and putting in the movie.

The wind howled. It was going to be a cold, stormy night. The type of night where bad things normally happened in little kids books.

"Whoa, it sounds like there's going to be a rough storm tonight, huh?" Wes said, looking at the window. Waters was pouring down the glass. I wonder if that Grey Ranger person is okay, we haven't seen her since that night in the warehouse. I wonder if she lives in that warehouse. It must be freezing for her. But he put his mind at ease as soon as the movie started.

...

Yulen lay on the bottom of the wooden box. She had her black coat pulled on top of her. Her backpack constituted a pillow. The rain falling on the tin roof kept her awake.

"It's cold..." She whispered to no one in particular. She wished she had more of that warm soup from the shelter. She curled up in a ball, trying to stay warm through the dark, scary, and cold night. Her coat started to warm her, but she missed home.

...

_WAKE UP!!,_ someone screamed in her head.

_What... why did you have to do that?_

_I don't know, I just felt like it. Listen, there's a mutant attack, two mutants, and their both using preformance drugs. You need to get down there, the Rangers are on their way, and they're gonna get pounded without you._

_But... how can I help_?, she thought as she got up and transformed. Argh, I'm so tired, she told Cordelia, racing out of the warehouse.

She ran. She had hardly slept because of the rain. It didn't stop to after midnight. Yulen checked the time. Eight-thirty am. It's too early for this, Yulen thought. Cordelia gave her the directions, and Yulen found the two mutants, and the Time Force Rangers attacking them. However, there was no need to discover who was winning, the mutants were wiping the floor with the other Rangers. With Yulen's dual-bladed saber, she entered battle. However, it wasn't easy. The two mutants were working as a team, for a change. From her experience, mutants very rarely worked together in a battle.

"I wonder what the difference of one Ranger will do to this battle, Brother? I wonder indeed." The first one said. Her name was Alanax. Yulen knew her. She was the leader of the family team. She was cunning, dangerous, and strong. From what Yulen knew, their parents had died because of rogue Time Force officers. She fought with tonfa, along with energy blasts.

"I think that it may be useful for the Rangers for a while, dear sister, however, our combined strength will overcome the new addition to the team." The brother, Sasrax replied. He was like his sister, however, he was much more calm and timid then his sister. He used a staff, but, like his sister, they could fire energy, like Carbanax, but not as powerful, and they could not use their energy to form weapons like swords. They spoke as they battled the other Rangers.

Yulen was surprised, it actually looked like they were waiting for Yulen, or something along those lines. The TF Rangers retreated to speak to Yulen as she approached the battle.

"Hey, good timing, I think we're gonna take a break now." The Red Ranger said, looking tired.

"Are you kidding? That rain storm kept me up all night. You better not run away now." The Grey Ranger replied. "Got a plan?" She asked the Rangers.

"Whatever you want to do, we'll back you up." The Pink Ranger replied, warily looking at the approaching mutants. Yulen was suddenly annoyed. Why did they depend on her to help? Yulen wanted to tell them she was leaving right now, she was too tired for this sht.

"I'll take Alanax, you take Sasrax." She told them.

"Sounds good." The Red Ranger replied. Yulen nodded, and they left to do their respective tasks. Yulen approached Alanax.

"I look forward to destroying you." Alanax said, drawing her arms up in a defensive position, showing her tonfa, the two rods attached to each her arms. Yulen still held her dual-bladed saber. She remembered Alanax well. Alanax had, according to Odeon, was the one who convinced Ransik to disown her if Yulen failed in the mission. Alanax used to be a top general with Ransik, from what Odeon had told Yulen, but she had fallen out of favour with Ransik right before he left the rebellion, right before Yulen was born.

Alanax rushed Yulen and stopped, causing dust to start flying in the air. Yulen had no problem seeing, with her visor blocking the dust. Alanax used the dust to circle around Yulen and strike from behind. Yulen spun to block it. Alanax's attacks were heavy. She kept on swinging at Yulen, making Yulen even more tired. She didn't have an opening to strike back. Yulen could barely block the blows. I'm too slow, she thought. Then she finally saw and opportunity to strike back, as she discovered that Alanax was striking in a pattern, and, at the end of that pattern, there was a slight opening. The pattern then ended, and Yulen swung at Alanax with all her might, pushing her away from Yulen. Yulen began to run at Alanax.

However, it seemed that Alanax was preparing for that eventuality. As Alanax was flying back, she shot four energy blasts straight at Yulen's head, from Alanax's palms. Sasrax then ran from his battle with the other Rangers, and caught Alanax with incomprehensable speed. At that moment, the four shots kit Yulen straight on. Sasrax shot two more blasts at Yulen, and they hit perfectly. Yulen felt sad, it looked as though the Rangers were actually doing quite a number on Sasrax.

It's probably that stupid rain that caused this, Yulen thought, as she fell to the ground after the six shots.

_I'm sorry Yulen, the morpher is overloading, I'm forcing an emergency shut-down._

_Fine by me, I can handle these guys even better without the limitations of the armour_, she said, but Cordelia had already shut down the armour. The smoke from the attack settled. Yulen could feel some sort of fear in her soul, but it was now replaced with inescapable rage. Those mutants are attacking the Rangers, she thought, and now they overloaded my armour. They're going to pay, she thought to herself.

The slender form of Yulen Undrais was all that was left from the attack, but there wasn't a scratch on her. And her spirit sword was drawn. Her eyes were glowing red with the three pin Sharingan. Yulen glanced over at the sister/brother duo. They were surprised to see Yulen. More surprised to see her, however, were the Time Force Power Rangers. They were left speechless.

"You'll be sorry you did that." Yulen said, her anger rising, the tone of her voice filled with hate. She ran, faster then Sasrax did, and was suddenly beside the duo. She raised her sword with inhuman speed, and seperated the two. She focused on Sasrax. She raised her sword again, and brought it down on Sasrax. Sasrax barely managed to raise his bo staff to stop the movement, but it wasn't strong enough, and she sliced through the layers of armour. Sasrax jumped back, explosions riddling his armour. He collapsed, unable to defend himself. Yulen then turned to Alanax.

"Where did that come from?" Wes asked, but no one answered. The Rangers were too shocked, one, for seeing Yulen alive, and as the Grey Quantum Ranger, and two, from seeing the incredible power that Yulen had.

Then, Yulen focused her attention away from the crumpled form of Sasrax and to Alanax. In an instant, she was beside Alanax. Alanax was a faster warrior then her brother, and Yulen didn't hold back. She swung at Alanax with intense speed, despite the large blade weld. Yulen's attack connected, and she broke through Alanax's tonfa defense and pressed down on her armour. At that moment, the Quantum Morpher finished it's reboot, and Cordelia came online.

_STOP! YULEN! You're going to kill her!_ Cordelia cried.

"Hey, Yulen's going to kill that mutant!" Jen cried, realizing that Yulen had lost control. They ran over to her, and Yulen stepped away from Alanax, the spirit sword disappearing and with it, her Sharingan. The damage had been done to the mutants, and both mutants were put in containment.

_Are you okay?,_ Cordelia asked.

_Yeah, sorry about that, I just control there.__  
_  
_Alright, just watch out Yulen, or you'll be going to jail again_, Cordelia warned sternly. Cordelia worried to herself. While Cordelia wasn't able to comment on the information she was getting during the reboot, she still witnessed the entire event. She couldn't believe how fast Yulen moved, and even more so, how Yulen had lost her temper so fast. Yulen suddenly felt very tired, and almost collapsed. She felt pain all over body. She didn't think the mutants did major damage, though.

The Time Force Rangers seemed content with the outcome, the shock of seeing Yulen had vanished. The Red Ranger stared at Yulen. "Walk with us." He said. She agreed. They walked away from the battle scene, and Time Force Rangers demorphed. There was Jen and Wes, along with a Xybrian, a dark woman, and a tanned man. They introduced themselves as Trip, Katie and Lucas. They sat down in a near-by park. Yulen was grateful for the chance to sit, she was exhausted.

"I'm Yulen." She said to them. "I wasn't planning on revealing myself unless necessary, but I didn't see those attacks coming. I guess that's what sleep deprivation does to you." She said. "It's not because I don't trust you guys, it's just that Ransik doesn't really like me, maybe even more then he doesn't like you guys. Chances are he knows who I am now." She said, sighing, running her hand through her hair.

"Well, listen. I think you should stay with us. We can offer you protection, and a better place to stay then the abandoned warehouse." Wes said. Katie and Trip looked interested, but Lucas and Jen didn't seem to like the idea.

Yulen wanted to say no. She wanted to tell them that it would be too dangerous, it wouldn't work, etc. But in her heart, Yulen knew she had to stay with them. Her safety depended on it. And, on top of that, she was too tired and worn out to fight anymore.

"I appreciate the offer, and I'm going to have to accept. I don't really like that warehouse anymore. It's cold when it rains." She said, smiling a little. "I just need to go back to my old place to get what's left of my stuff."

...

Yulen led the others into the old warehouse. She walked down to the old, familiar box and kicked the side in. She grabbed her jacket and her bag, and, after staring at the warehouse for a moment, said good-bye silently to it and walked out with the other Rangers. No more cold nights on the floor, she thought. Hopefully.

...

"So this, is the clocktower. We have some extra cots, and a little place to put your stuff over here." Wes said, pointing to a cubby. "I'll give you the grand tour." He said, pulling Yulen through the tower. He sounded very excited to her have there.

The other Rangers collapsed on the couch in the main floor.

"This is too much excitement for one day." Katie declared. "And it's not even noon yet."

"Are you serious? I'm going to sleep now." Lucas said, and left the room, leaving Trip, Katie and Jen on the main floor. Wes and Yulen returned to find the three finding searching for some food.

"Oh, Lucas went to have a nap." Jen said. "I don't think we'll be working today." She declared.

"Oh yeah, we do odd jobs to give us money to buy food and pay the rent." Wes added.

"Well, sounds like fun. I look forward to living here." Yulen said, smiling. But she could tell, it was going to take some work to used to living with so many people.

TO BE CONTINUEd...  
NExt CHAPTER: Yulen settles in with the Rangers, and learns that the peace that may exist with the group isn't all that it seems. More about Yulen's abilities will be revealed, along with the personalities of the other Rangers! Will Yulen be able to handle the differing personalities of the Rangers, and the gratuitous amounts of popcorn that Katie makes everyday? Or will the power of Jen's cooking drive her away? Stay tuned, folks.

I wanted to call the normal humans naturals, but I thought that would be much of a rip-off of Gundam SEED. Oh well.

Oh, and I added Ayumi Hamasaki to the list of music that is aiding me with writing this fanfiction. Good times. For a more comprehensive list of the music I'm currently listening to... um yeah not happening :D

The cake is a lie.


	10. Chapter 10: Yulen's Day Off

Chapter 10

... I don't own anything except my original characters...

Clock Tower

It was about 8am. Yulen had woken up just in time to see Jen go off on a run. Yulen knew where everything was, so she turned on the stove, and began cracking some eggs. She planned to make breakfast for the other Rangers as a bit of a thank-you for letting her stay.

_I miss cooking, I remember I always had to cook for Odeon because he was useless like that_, Yulen said

_Yeah, I remember_, Cordelia.

Around 8:30, the other Rangers lazily walked down the stairs. Yulen had finished making the scrambled eggs, toast and bacon. She set it out for the others, grinning.

"Any requests before I shut off the stove?" She asked.

"No, this is great, thanks Yulen!" Trip said, digging in. Katie followed suit, and Lucas, after some hesitation, did the same. Yulen then turned off the stove and cleaned up, and grabbed some food. She also put some away in the oven for Wes and Jen, so that it would stay hot.

"Does Wes like to sleep in?" Yulen asked, as they were eating.

"He'll be down soon. I changed the alarm music to loud metal music." Katie said, grinning. "I've discovered a bunch of new types of music since I came here."

"There's a lot to learn from these people." Yulen said, nodding, though she had no idea what metal music was. A few moments later, blaring rock...noise could be heard from a short distance.

"AHH!" Wes screamed, and ran down the stairs. "What the heck was that?" He demanded.

"Your wake-up call, Yulen made breakfast." Trip said. Yulen brought him a plate of food.

"Thanks Yulen, this is great." He said, still recovering from the music, scratching his head. Just then, Jen came in from her run.

"Oh wow, food, who made this?" Jen asked, stealing some of Wes's toast.

"Yulen." Wes said, "Hey, that's mine!"

"Yeah, I saved some for you." Yulen added.

"Thanks Yulen!" Jen said, before going upstairs to shower.

...

The Rangers were happy, they had come home from a day of working, and no mutants had attacked the city. And better yet, Yulen offered to make dinner.

"I didn't know you were such a good cook, Yulen." Trip commented, as she got out some rice she had picked up on the way home. Katie flipped on the tv, and Jen joined her.

"Well, I used to cook all the time, rice and noodles mostly, but I read a lot of human cook books." Yulen replied.

"What do you mean?" Wes asked. He didn't know anything about Yulen, or her habits. In fact, most of the Rangers didn't know either, because the only information about Yulen on her records were about her incarceration.

"Well, I was in jail for a while, I'm sure you know that. Well, their library got flooded, and the wardens decided not to fix it until just after I left. The only section that was left intact was the cooking section, so I read those a lot. When I got out of prison, I made a bunch of stuff, and then after that, I started focusing on mainly rice and soup, since it was easy to make. I traveled a lot, so I just carried a bag of rice and some spices with me."

"What are you making?" Lucas asked, looking at little disgustedly at the boiling water.

"Rice." She said, dumping the rice in the pot. "Along with some soup. I read in some old books that humans used to live on just that. So, it sounded interesting."

"I think we shouldn't let Yulen cook anymore.." He muttered, and left. Yulen ignored the remark.

"What do Ronsos eat?" Wes asked.

"They mainly eat meat. They eat about once a day, and the meals are enormous. But when I lived with Ransik, we ate three meals a day."

"You mean your father?" Wes asked.

She was silent. "He isn't my father anymore." She said quietly. Except for the sound of the television, the room fell silent. Yulen was embarrassed. I should explain why, she thought. But she didn't.

...

The next day, Yulen woke up early. She tried to get back to sleep, but she couldn't. She looked at the clock. 7:30am was the time. Yulen got out of bed. She got dressed. Then she remembered that Jen ran around this time. _Maybe I can solve my problems with her_, Yulen told Cordelia.

_I hope so, and maybe with Lucas, too. It doesn't seem like he likes you._

Promptly at 8am, Jen came down the stairs to run. "Hey, can I run with you?" Yulen asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Jen replied. So Yulen followed Jen outside, and they started the jog.

"So, how's it going?" Yulen asked.

"Good. You?"

"Good, good."

"Thanks for the breakfast and dinner yesterday. It was pretty good." Jen said.

"Oh, you're welcome. Anytime." Yulen replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened with those two mutants? I've never seen anyone move that fast before."

"Honestly, I don't know. It felt as though something else was controlling me. I've never felt like that before." Yulen said, sighing. "I mean, I'm a fast warrior, but I've never been that strong before. In comparison to other Ronso warriors, I'm really weak. I'm just fast because when you're training to be a warrior, the Ronsos make up all these kinds of exercises to make their apprentices faster. I'm nothing in comparison to my former master." She said.

"Oh, really?" Jen replied. "But in comparison to us..."

"Listen." Yulen said suddenly. "Fighting isn't about strength. It's about technique, angles, and luck. There is always a way to over-come an enemy that is more powerful then yourself. I've seen Katie fight before, and chances are, she's stronger then me. I wouldn't take her on in an arm-wrestling match, you know? Training to be a Ronso warrior isn't about strength or speed, it's about learning how to fight, and using strength and speed in conjunction with technique and angles."

"Oh." Jen said, surprised by Yulen's tone. Jen glanced at Yulen. She seemed to be this person was just like them, but at the same time, Yulen seemed to be so different from everyone else. Jen then noticed Yulen wasn't wearing her trademark black gloves. Ugly, dark scars covered her white knuckles. "Where did you get those?" Jen asked, grabbing Yulen's hand.

"Oh," Yulen said, pulling her hand back in embarrassment. "Well, an exercise we had to was to punch a tree to make our hands stronger. I took that a little too seriously when I was training."

That's why she wears the gloves. The scars weren't exactly flattering. "Do you admire the Ronsos? I mean, it seems at least you approve of their training style."

"Yes." Yulen said, without hesitation. "They don't live by traditional honour systems, they don't believe in subjecting their women to the limits that humans have in the past, it's an equal opportunity society."

"What about what they're doing to the mutants?"

"Making the mutants with criminal histories leave? Most of them are involved with Ransik anyway." Yulen replied.

"What are you talking about?! Most of the mutants who have to leave have families, friends, their homes there! I thought you'd be more sympathetic to your people."

"I'm a Ronso citizen." Yulen replied.

Jen was speechless. Didn't she know?... "I don't mean to be rude, Yulen, but when you were incarcerated, the Ronsos revoked your citizenship."

Yulen almost tripped. "You're lying."

"Would I lie about something so serious?" Jen demanded.

Yulen was silent. _I don't believe this_, she told Cordelia.

_She's not lying, I just checked the Ronso database, you're not listed as a citizen._

_I don't belong to anyone, do I?_ Yulen thought. Fifteen minutes passed uncomfortably.

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you. But you seem as though you're just blatantly accepting whatever the Ronsos do. I mean, you've served them diligently ever since you came back from jail. Didn't you get some awards for bravery or something like that?" Jen asked.

"Yeah... I got the spirit sword, and another award." Yulen said quietly.

"They gave you so much and then they just took it away? Is that the kind of people you want to identify with?"

"Listen Jen, I don't identify with anyone. The humans don't like me because I'm half mutant. The mutants don't like because I fight against them, and because I'm half human. And I have no idea why the Ronsos have rejected me. I'd take any identity I can get at this point!" Yulen said.

Jen felt bad for making Yulen upset. "Yulen, I've been bad to you in the past. I was young and stupid. I don't deny that. I want to be friends with you, alright? Maybe you can teach some of your fighting skills." Jen said.

Yulen looked at Jen. "Sounds good, you teach me how to be a good leader, okay? I saw you guys fighting, you're really good at leading battles. I just say things."

Jen laughed. "Deal."

...Two days later...

There seemed to be something between Lucas and Yulen. And not the good kind of something. Wes noticed that Lucas looked down on everything Yulen did. And they recently had a mutant attack, Lucas tried to stay away from Yulen.

"Listen, Yulen, I want to know something. Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Yulen." She said, confused.

"I mean, who are you? Human? Mutant? Ronso? I mean, we all know you aren't a Ronso citizen anymore, you aren't a mutant terrorist, and you aren't a citizen of any human country, so, who are you? Unless of course, you're just a spy in disguise." He asked accusingly.

Yulen was speechless. "I...um..."

"Hey, not all mutants are terrorists! We know that!" Trip interjected.

"Come on, Lucas, lay off. This isn't funny, and it isn't going anywhere." Wes said, barging in. Katie and Jen said nothing. Lucas looked angry, and left the clock tower. Yulen was still speechless.

... to be continued

Next Chapter: Odeon is released from containment by Ransik, but, Ransik is able to control him to get him to fight the Rangers. Will the Rangers be able to free him?

In my politics class, we've been talking about how people identify with a certain nationality, and the whole idea of nationalism. It was kinda funny, because Yulen is going through that kind of struggle about identity.


	11. Chapter 11: Best Friends Unite!

... I don't own Time Force but I do own my original characters so paws off buster! :D ...

...Ransik's Ship...

"So, this device will allow us to control any mutant?" Ransik said, looking at the black collar. It had a light on it. It was former Time Force technology, so he felt a bit wary of using technology that would have been used on fellow mutants in the past.

"Yes Master, it is virtually indestructible and is almost guaranteed to work on any mutant. But it won't work so well with anyone that has human DNA," Frax said, referring to Yulen and of course, other humans. It had been designed by Time Force of course, but for some reason the technology had been abandoned years ago, probably because of the backlash mind control technology might have with the general public.

"I see... have you tested it out?" Ransik asked. He didn't particularly care, but it would be useful to know of any problems it might cause.

"No, I have only been able to test in on the computer, but I would like your permission to test it on a mutant," Frax replied. "But the computer tests show no effects. Unfortunately I don't have any of the Time Force data, it seems to have been moved off the normal servers Time Force used to store their data." Frax had managed to download a lot of TF data before leaving through time, which had been proven to be useful so far.

"Yes, of course." Then Ransik thought of the perfect candidate. He walked down to the chamber and picked out the mutant, and after a moment was reanimated.

"Ransik," the mutant said warily, wondering what was going on and why Ransik was here instead of a TF guard.

"I have gone into the past, and taken all the mutants with me. Will you once again serve me to take over this human race?" Ransik asked him.

"You know I can't," the mutant replied.

"Just as I thought," Ransik said, and a moment and some screams later, the mutant swore his unswerving loyalty to Ransik.

...The Clock Tower...

Wes was trying to teach Jen how to cook, and the others were sitting, enjoying a day off while watching some tv. Except for two people, Lucas and Yulen, who were arguing, as usual. It seemed everyday either of them did something to annoy the other. Wes had thought about saying something about it, but decided to not say anything. Jen, Trip and Katie didn't seem to be too worried about their arguing.

"Mutant attack!" Circuit cried out, interrupting the arguing, cooking and tv watching. He quickly gave out the place. "... And... it's Odeon!"

"What?" Yulen said, running up to take a better look at the screen. "It can't be... come on, let's go," Yulen said in a bit of hurry. The other rangers followed Yulen's brisk pace.

...Attack site..

"HahahaHA! What fun! To make little humans so afraid!" The mutant said. He was tall and grey, with a black collar around his neck. He also had a straight white horn on his head. He held a curved sword, that was four feet long, and the sheath for it was on his back. Once Yulen faced him, she knew it was Odeon.

She had never seen the collar before. He normally just wore grey pants, anything else and he would complain that it was chafing him. They approached the mutant causing such destruction, already morphed.

"Is that Odeon?" Wes asked as they approached.

"Yes, but I have no idea what's up with that black collar. I've never seen it before."

"It looks similar to a control device that Time Force used to work on," Jen said. Yulen was taken aback by the comment. "Alex talked about it once," She added.

"Well, I'll try and get it off. Just watch his sword, he can use it very well," Yulen said, not waiting for an answer.

"Odeon! I didn't think you'd have the nerve to come out here!"

He turned to face her.

"I know you! You little traitor! I'm going to enjoy destroying you!" He said, snarling. In an instant, he crossed the distance between them and slashed at her. She jumped back, her quantum swords drawn. He vanished, and she looked behind her. There he was, he sword falling on her. She managed to block it, but his blow was heavy, and almost broke through her defense. She side-kicked him to get him away.

She had to remember what her target was, the collar. She rushed him, swords drawn. The other rangers tried to help, but as usual, there were plenty of cyclobots to interfere. She put all her strength into the blow. It connected with the device, and he flew back and landed on the ground, a cloud of smoke rising. She ran to see if he was okay. She had no idea how strong the device was, and she didn't want to try and find out, considering that it was on his neck. She ran over, and found him. He was laying on the ground.

"Odeon, Odeon, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, at least, I think so..." He said, trying to stand, and fell over. There was a black mark where the collar had been. "I think my spine is damaged," He said, coughing.

"Alright," Yulen said. The other rangers had taken care of the cyclobots, and ran over to see Odeon. "He's hurt, but he isn't being controlled anymore," She said. "We should get him out of here." Jen nodded, satisfied that there wasn't any other threats.

...Clock Tower...

"So, Ransik is going after mutants that didn't support him?" Wes asked Odeon, who was resting on the couch. He was having trouble moving, it looked like the the device had done damage to his spine. At least, that's what Yulen thought. She didn't want to think about how her attack might have caused the damage.

"Yes, at least, so it seems. I was reanimated and the next thing I know they were putting that black ring around my neck. I was a little surprised by the whole ordeal," Odeon replied. "I've heard of similar mind control devices being tested by Time Force, but that was ages ago after they found out it was doing damage to people's bodies. Maybe Ransik stole the technology without knowing about the side-effects.'

"There are a few mutants that were apprehended without having any allegiance to Ransik, so these attacks might happen again in the future," Yulen said. She was sitting beside her mentor, and was the only other person on the couch. Trip and Circuit were analyzing some medical data, while Jen had gone out to find some food with Katie.

"Hold on. I don't even know what's going on. What is this place? What year is this?" Odeon asked.

"You're in the year 2001. Ransik came from the future here, to destroy the first forms of the Power Rangers and resistance against mutants so that he could change history and install mutants as the leaders of Earth. This city is Silver Hills," Yulen replied after a moment of hesitation from the remaining group members. She wasn't Time Force, so timeline destruction didn't matter as much to her, it didn't bother her if Wes knew a bit more then he should have. Lucas looked annoyed at her answer.

"That makes sense... I guess," Odeon said, noticing the tension. "Is it okay if I get some sleep on one of the bunks?"

"Yeah sure, I'll show you where you can sleep," Wes said, helping Odeon up the stairs.

A moment later, Lucas plopped down beside Yulen. "What the hell were you thinking? Does time line contamination mean anything to you?"

"Oh come on, we can trust Wes, he's the Red Ranger! He's part of the team, and we'd be in a lot of trouble without him" Yulen replied, annoyed. She said we, but she really meant herself. Without him she was sure the other Rangers wouldn't have taken her in.

"It's not about trust! Just giving people in the past these ideas can contaminate things!"

"You know, eventually state scare tactics will start to sound true, no matter how crazy it may be."

"It's not scare tactics! So much has changed already-"

"So why should we stop now? Come on Lucas, listen to yourself. Keeping secrets from one member of a team will make us all weak and put us in danger."

"I think it's enough to just let him know that we have to defeat Ransik because of the danger presents to the past and the present!"

"Which past? And which present? People in his time are dying because of our problems, and now we're going to hide vital information? If he didn't have such a sense of justice I think he would have left you all by now!" Yulen said, annoyed. Lucas was about to respond when Wes walked down the stairs. She stood and walked towards Trip and Circuit.

"Have you found out anything about Odeon's condition?"

Trip sighed. "It looks like, at least from the data we've gathered and been able to cross-reference with the TF archives, that Odeon is suffering from prolonged radiation exposure. The control device used on him was a tier one, very early prototype version. I don't even know why it was destroyed. But Odeon is going to suffer from sporadic paralysis and strength loss, I doubt he'll be useful in combat."

Yulen nodded. This would devastate him, so for now she decided to just let him sleep. _He's changed so much since we worked together,_ she lamented to Cordelia.

_That's what happens when you get older, kid. Your body doesn't work the way you want it to_, Cordelia replied. _You're still young, make sure you take care of yourself._

_Yeah, yeah,_ Yulen replied.

Frax was analyzing the data from the fight. He hadn't expected his subject to return, as strong as Odeon was, he was aging and hadn't faced combat in a long time, especially after joining the Ronsos as an ambassador.

Ransik walked in his head robot's laboratory. "So, were you able to get any useful data off of Odeon?"

Frax nodded. "Yes, I have. It seems that while it was a useful concept, in practice the control device requires too much energy and emits too much radiation to be used in the long term. I noticed that the radiation was starting to affect Odeon's spinal column almost immediately and began to eat away at his functions, I doubt that even after such a short exposure that Odeon will be able to fight again, especially considering his age and lack of recent combat training. I think that after we take over this city, it would be useful to continue our studies, but for now it simply would take too much resources to be useful, especially since we don't have access to any Time Force data or device samples anymore."

Ransik looked grim, but then smiled strangely. "Good, good. Odeon will still be useless to the Rangers. I was worried that they had gained a new ally, but he'll just dead weight to them," He said, shaking his head and walking away.

Author's Note: Alright people, I know I've been lazy for the past whatever, but I'm gonna make a real effort to finish up this fanfiction in a timely fashion. Lots is going to happen in the next few chapters, so enjoy the ride :D

Next Chapter: Ransik's plan comes to fruition, and Odeon faces a dangerous choice


	12. Chapter 12: Secrets Revealed

It had been a few weeks since Odeon had arrived under the care of the Power Rangers. Because of his injuries he wasn't able to do much except give intelligence on Ransik, but he also tried to pass on his skills to the other Rangers. While he worked among the Mutants and the Ronsos he was known as an intelligent ambassador, so he tried to pass on his diplomacy skills as well as his intelligence gathering skills, something he had found proved useful when negotiating various types of deals.

After returning from a battle with a mutant, Odeon gave Jen some comments about the fight. This was a routine they had settled into, and had proved useful on a few occasions. It also gave Jen a bit more sense of security when around the ex-con mutant, as she was able to get to know him a bit better.

"Also... has Trip been ill recently? I noticed he was fighting with the usual unit cohesion recently, and especially in today's combat," Odeon commented.

"No, I haven't heard anything about him being sick, but I'll mention it to him," Jen said, making a quick note. "Is there anything else?"

"Actually, there is... can we talk about this somewhere more private?" Odeon asked, looking around cautiously. As they walked to a more secluded part of the clocktower, Jen and Odeon couldn't help but overhear a conversation between Yulen and Trip.

"Are you starting a new training regime?" Yulen asked Trip, who was doing chip-ups.

"Yeah, I want to be more strong," Trip replied, struggling with the movements.

"You know, if you want help with strength training, I'd be happy to help," Yulen commented.

"No, no, I'm fine, thanks," Trip said, sounding out of breath.

"So, what is this about?" Jen asked as they arrived at their destination.

Odeon exhaled, then continued. "Yulen was raised in a difficult environment. At a young age she was surrounded by Mutant generals... do you remember a Mutant named Narek?"

Jen nodded. "Yes, he was associated with Ransik as being one of his top lieutenants."

Odeon pursed his lips. "Yes, he was. He was also Ransik's nephew. You should know... when he died, Yulen was found close to the body, I've been told after his death she was never quite the same."

"Well, I have a feeling witnessing a death at such a young age would affect anyone," Jen retorted, thinking that Odeon may have just wasted her time. Time she could've have spent training, or doing something else more important, like baking.

"No, you don't understand. They never found the killer, and they don't know how he died. All they know is that it was a murder."

Jen paused. "Are you saying... that Yulen did it? Wasn't Narek one of the most powerful Mutants of his time?"

"I'm saying something strange happened that night, and ever since, Yulen has been different. She's fought differently and with more ferocity then I've seen of any person," Odeon replied. Maybe this was a bad idea, telling her about this, he thought. Especially considering their history.

"Well, I appreciate the heads-up, but I don't think it'll be an issue. Yulen is a talented fighter and is in full control of her abilities," Jen said confidently. "And besides, despite everything that's happened, she still believes in the power of law. It's her code of honour, and she lives by it. She'd never let anything get between that." Yulen had never gotten in the way of arresting another mutant. Jen knew Yulen's sense of justice was strong, and wouldn't let whatever get in the way of it. A long time ago Jen would have doubted Yulen and considered her traitor, but after everything they had been through, she knew this wasn't true of her anymore.

"I'm glad you think so highly of her, there aren't that many that do so these days. She doesn't know... but the Ronsos revoked her citizenship after she left their land," He said with a heavy heart. But he was surprised that Jen would say something so.. nice about Yulen, considering that she had almost ruined Jen's career.

"Are you saying she has no citizenship?" Jen asked sharply. She knew that Yulen had never been granted a citizenship from any human state and the mutants... well they didn't have a legitimate state so they had no recognizable citizenships aside from Ronso or human citizenships.

Odeon looked around, surprised by Jen's response. "Yes, it's true," He shook his head. "I don't know how to tell her. They were her people. Not humans, and not mutants."

Jen looked back to see Yulen and Lucas fighting... again. But their fights had lost their venomous edge, and these days were just about petty things. Before, it was because of blatant hatred for each other, and each other's upbringing and races. Now, it was about things like combat techniques. "She's done a lot for us, don't worry Odeon, we'll stick by her."

He smiled, for the first time in a while. "I'm glad to hear that."

Ransik sat in his ship, pondering things. Now that Odeon had escaped, the Rangers had another asset against him. He was lucky Odeon didn't seem to remember where his hideout was.

"I have to destroy Odeon before he regains his memories and tells the Rangers where we are. They might destroy us," Ransik said to Frax.

"Of course Master... what did you have in mind?"

The mutant leader thought for a moment. "I seem to recall that his special power is to able to shift between dimensions... if we exhaust that power, it could end his life," He said, with a wicked grin.

"It was a good thing Trip came around with the Electro Blaster, or we'd be done for," Lucas said, as they were walking back to the Clock Tower.

"Yeah, he did a great job today," Yulen replied.

"Is that a compliment I hear about me?" Trip said, walking up to them with a big grin on his face.

"What did I say about listening in on people's conversations?" Lucas demanded.

"I think you've only yelled at me for reading people's minds," Trip said, lightly punching Lucas. "Besides, who made you my mom?"

"I think that was Katie's job," Yulen joked.

"I am NOBODY's mother!" Katie retorted.

"Mommy, stop Lucas from making fun of me!" Trip said, in a joking whine as they got into the Clocktower.

"You people are weird," She muttered, walking off.

It was late at night, and a few days after Odeon's conversation with Jen. Trip was showing off his new weapon that he had made, and Odeon was relaxing after an unusually taxing day. He was getting tired a bit earlier every day. He had a lot on his mind. He was trying to find a way to talk to Yulen about not only her citizenship issue, as well as a sinking feeling that Ransik was trying to get back at him. He walked to the sink to get a glass of water, his heart pounding for some reason.

"Hey, Odeon, are you okay?" Wes asked, in his PJ's, pretty much ready for some sleep.

Odeon nodded. "I'm fine, but I think that control device had more of an effect on my heart then I expected... I didn't expect a mind control device to effect the rest of my body," He said, chuckling. But then he sighed and looked at Wes. "But I am worried that Ransik is going to try some way to lure me out of this place. He knows that have intelligence on him, and he might want to remove that liability against him."

"Don't worry Odeon, we're here to protect you," Wes said reassuringly. But the prospect of losing Odeon worried him. He had proven to be an asset in terms of gaining information on Ransik as well as being a critical eye to their combat skills.

Odeon smiled tiredly. "Thank you, I appreciate it. You have the right idea, I'm going to get some sleep. See you in the morning," He said, walking away to get some rest.

Next Chapter: The Rangers are in for a big shock, in more ways then one, when Ransik comes to face the Rangers, and the new Quantum Ranger is revealed


	13. Chapter 13: Quantum Powered!

With the Quantum Controller on the line, the Rangers headed out to face Brickneck, after hearing that he was at the Storage Depot. When Yulen had first heard about the Controller, she couldn't help but feel nervous at the idea of there being another Quantum Ranger. The whole reason the original quantum morpher project had been shelved was because it was too dangerous. Had the technology been perfected? Cordelia, her morpher's AI, didn't have any information on the new quantum morpher project.

In general, she was apprehensive about the whole situation. But her face didn't betray her feelings, especially considering they were all morphed. But they were short one ranger, Wes was out after the first battle from his injuries.

"We thought we had seen the last of you, Brickneck!" Jen yelled as they approached the mutant.

"I've come back for what I came for! That Quantum Controller is mine!" He replied, snarling. "And I came back with a special surprise for you!"

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Jen said as the rangers stood at the ready to attack Brickneck.

"Just watch," Brickneck said, grinning a little under his helmt. They all rushed the mutant and began their attack. He sided stepped their attacks, charging up some sort of weapon attached to his arm.

_Cordelia, what is that thing? He didn't have it the first time_, Yulen asked her AI.

_Scanning... I have no idea what that thing is! I'm getting Circuit to get readings off that thing._

Then suddenly, Brickneck let the weapon loose and aimed it at Katie, who was charging towards him. The beam hit her, and she disappeared.

"Katie!" Jen yelled in surprise.

_I know what it is now_, Cordelia said with a monotone voice.

_What is it?_

_It's a device that sends people to different dimensions. We have to get Odeon out here to bring Katie back._

_You know I can't do that! He's too ill!_

_It's either that or you're never seeing Katie and whoever else he gets again!_ Cordelia yelled.

Yulen sighed and turned to Jen. "It's a device that sends people to alternate dimensions. I'll get Odeon here, but he isn't strong enough to fight, we're going to have to protect him."

"Understood," Jen replied.

_Do it_, Yulen said to Cordelia.

"Circuit says not to let Brickneck charge up the weapon, then he won't be able to use it," Trip said.

"Better yet, destroy the thing," Lucas replied.

"Too much talking, not enough fighting!" Brickneck said, laughing as he blasted away with his weapon. Trip disappeared.

"We need to finish this now, it's distracting us from our mission to find the controller," Jen said, matter-of-factly.

They tightened their line and surrounded Brickneck. Jen led the charge, slashing at Brickneck's arm. He twisted away from the attack, only to face a barrage of strikes from the near-by Lucas. Yulen was poised to strike at the weapon when she caught the sight of Odeon approaching.

"It's Odeon!" She said, kicking Brickneck towards Jen, who was able to slice open the weapon. Yulen ran to Odeon.

"Are you okay?" Yulen asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm going to get Trip and Katie back," Odeon replied, noticing their disappearance. He grunted and then disappeared himself.

Yulen turned around to see Brickneck not only fending off the blows of the two remaining rangers, but push them away a far distance.

"Odeon went to get Katie and Trip, but I don't know how well he'll be when he gets back," Yulen said, running over to Jen, who was doubled over from the attack.

"He'd better hurry up," Jen replied, standing to face Brickneck. A moment later, Odeon reappeared with Katie and Trip, who didn't look too worse from the wear. Odeon was another story. He collapsed as soon as the dust cleared.

"Odeon!" Yulen yelled, running over to him. Katie and Trip helped him stand up again.

"I'm not well, I need to return back-"

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," a familiar voice said. Yulen turned around.

"Ransik!" Yulen said in surprise.

"I'm here to finish off some old business," He said, pulling out a sword.

"You're not getting past us," Katie said, with Trip and Yulen standing in front of Odeon.

"How touching," Ransik said, snarling.

Brickneck shot off his gun. "Don't forget about me! I'm not going to let you go so easily!"

"Katie, Trip, go help Jen and Lucas, they need your help. I'll handle Ransik," Yulen said. They hesitated. "Go!"

If they could see Katie's face, they would have seen her make a face. She wasn't used to hearing Yulen call her father 'Ransik', instead of 'Father' or even 'Dad'. But she knew that Jen and Lucas had suffered when they were gone. There was no time to think about family today. She grabbed Trip and they went to fight Brickneck.

"Well, we meet again, Ransik," Yulen said, her dual bladed quantum sword in her hands.

"This will be a short fight, I don't have much patience for drawing things out," Ransik said, slashing at Yulen. Katie looked back to see Ransik brutally break through Yulen defence and beat at Yulen's chest with his weapon. She crumpled over, her armor crackling. Ransik side-stepped Yulen, and ran his sword through Odeon's chest. He fell over and Ransik turned around. smiling. He looked over at Yulen, said something to her and then walked away, disappearing.

"Odeon!" Katie cried out, running away from the battle and going over to him. She saw Yulen, but after a moment realized she had passed out. Katie checked Odeon's vital signs. He was dead. "He's dead!" Katie yelled to the other rangers.

"What?" They responded. When they were distracted Brickneck shot at all of them, knocking the wind out of them.

Just then, a shot rang out and hit Brickneck. A fight ensued between Brickneck and the... Red Quantum Ranger?

Katie couldn't believe it. She was watching Brickneck get beaten at the hands of this person... was it Wes? Who else could it be? She turned over to look at the now-deceased Odeon, and the now-waking Yulen.

"Wha... what's going on?" Yulen said, sitting up. She turned over and saw Odeon flat on the ground. "Odeon... Odeon? Hey, what's going on?" Yulen said, grabbing Katie.

"Odeon's gone... and someone has gotten the new Red Quantum Morpher," Katie said, struggling to find her voice.

The grey helmet looked at Katie, then slowly looked towards the new ranger. He finished off Brickneck. Just then, the Red Ranger approached the Red Quantum Ranger.

"Wes isn't the quantum ranger?" Jen said. "Who... who could it be?"

The new quantum ranger demorphed. It was Eric, one of the Silver Guardians! He smirked at Wes, and walked away. Wes collapsed, and Jen and Trip went to look after him.

Yulen looked over at Odeon's body. She held his hand. It was already starting to go cold. A few moments later, the body disappeared. Yulen hung her head in despair.

Today had not been a good day, Katie realized. She held Yulen's hand. "Let's go," Katie said. The grey mask nodded, and they stood up and went to meet Wes.

A few days had passed. The rangers had a short ceremony to commerate Odeon's life. Yulen had spent a lot of time alone, mourning in private. The other rangers busied themselves with trying to convince Eric to hand over the morpher. They had lost ground in that fight after Eric was able to gain command of the Quantasaurus Rex Megazord.

Katie had found herself sympathizing with Yulen. She had lost her best friend, and the evidence of her troubled relationship with her father was exposed to all of the rangers after he almost killed her in trying to kill Odeon. Katie walked up to the roof and found Yulen sitting on the ledge.

"Hey, are you alright?" Katie said, slowly approaching, trying not to startle her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," Yulen replied, not looking over at Katie. She instead looked towards the ground.

Katie sighed. "Come on, you've spent too much time up here. We need your help to figure out what to do with Eric."

"That's it," Yulen said, turning to face Katie, getting off the ledge and standing beside her. "I don't know what to do. I don't know how to deal with him. My best friend is gone. I thought maybe he could help me deal with this new quantum thing, but now I don't know what to do."

"We don't deal with things alone," Katie said, smiling a little and putting her hand on Yulen's shoulder. "We deal together."


	14. Chapter 14: The Past I Never Wanted

Nadira watched her father as he slept. All the mutants that were active slept in the same room. After a while, she had to put her head down. She couldn't get the fight between him and Yulen out of her head. He had attached with such hatred it scared her. Even if they weren't ritually family, they were still family by blood. When she was a little kid she remember the stories he would tell her about Yulen. They were always stories about her strength and kindness. He used to speak about her with such love that she almost envied Yulen. But now, after that fight, she couldn't envy her. In fact, Nadira almost pitied her half-sister. She looked up as she heard him stirring.

"Daddy, are you awake?" She whispered.

"Yes darling, why are you here?" He asked groggily.

"I was just wondering about that fight you had with Yulen... why were you so cruel with her?" Nadira asked, trying to use her most earnest voice.

He swung his legs over the cot he was sleeping on and rubbed his eyes. "Sweetie, she's our enemy. We have to destroy her along with the rest of the rangers."

"I know Daddy, but..." Nadira looked down. "She's still family, even if just by blood."

Ransik sighed. Nadira just didn't understand. Yulen had chosen the wrong side. Instead of siding with family, she had decided to work with the enemy. That was unforgivable. It wasn't about blood. It was about getting righting a wrong. It was about getting revenge. He had depended on Yulen, and she had failed. She had made her choice.

He stood up and walked over to Nadira, who was seated on the opposite cot. She stood.

"Don't worry about it dear, I'll take care of it some other way, if that makes you happy."

Nadira made a small smile. She wasn't sure if that made her happy.

Yulen liked working hard, but the past few weeks had been trying her nerves. She had, for the most part, gotten over Odeon's death, but it had just started to sink in that she had almost been killed by Ransik, her biological father. Even if they didn't consider themselves related anymore, she was surprised that he had shown her such ferocity.

But being consumed in her thoughts had taken a toll. She had trouble focusing during her training sessions, and zoned out when the rangers were carrying on conversations. She was trying her best to figure things out and get back to normal, but at the same time, things were changing. As the times changed, Jen had suggested in changing her usual wardrobe of black clothes. As such, Yulen had switched her black vest for a red one, slimmed down her shoulder guard and switched out her black cargo shorts for brown ones. Can't change Rome in a day, she thought to herself as she looked at herself. Sometimes she couldn't help think that the new look clashed with her very blonde hair.

But no one could tell that right now. She was powered up in her quantum ranger armor. All of the rangers, including Eric, were standing in front of the newly summoned mutant.

"Mutant attack!" Circuit had said, bringing up an image of a very human looking mutant. He had greyish black hair, and wore a black short sleeved jacket with black shorts. "According to the database, his name is Harken."

What kind of a name is that?, Yulen wondered as they approached the attack site.

Now he stood before them. Jen stepped forward.

"Harken, you're under arrest, surrender now and we won't have to use force," She recited, holding out her Time Force badge.

"Come on, you know the answer to that," Harken said, with a dark grin. He held a sword in his hand, and was resting it on his shoulder. All the other rangers were holding their Time Sabers, except for Eric and Yulen, who were holding their equivalents. With Jen leading, they walked up to Harken, then began to rush him.

He parried all their blows easily, with a sort of eerie calm Yulen had never seen before. He then began to viciously attack them, knocking them all back, and shorting out the power to all the rangers except for the quantum ones. Yulen looked nervously at Eric, then back at Harken. With a quick nod of her head, they rushed the mutant, both of them landing blows on his sides and back.

They turned around for another run, but he was already on them. Slicing at their chests, he struck at their helmets before they had a chance to recover. They stumbled back.

"What is up with this guy," Eric said in shock.

"I don't know, but he's playing with us," Yulen replied. She didn't want to say it, but this mutant was using a really old style of Ronso combat, called Dark Sight. How did he know that technique? She thought it was lost after the death of one of her teachers. He had taught it to her, and she barely remembered it. How did this mutant know it? "Let's go again, but this time, tighter, and faster."

The move worked, and they were able to land direct hits on his chest. But that only served to anger him. He spun around to face them, and faster then they could blink, he slash at their chests ferociously with his sword, and they fell backwards, de-morphed.

It can't end this way, Yulen thought. She tried rebooting her morpher, but one of the circuits was fried. The AI systems were offline too. She was able to stand, but noticed that Eric had blacked out. She was in this alone.

She sidestepped away from Eric, trying to draw the mutant's attention away from him. Every step was painful. She could feel bruises forming on her arms and legs. But it couldn't end this way.

She put her hand in front of her face, and the spirit sword crystalized and became solid. She held it out in front of her.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy?

The mutant laughed. "Yeah, for a minute there, I kinda did." Then he gave her a look. "Do you know who I am?"

"No, have we met before?"

"A long time ago, but I'm not surprised you don't remember... dear sister," He said slowly.

She was taken aback, but then resumed a guarding stance. "What the hell do you mean by sister?" She yelled at him.

He smiled. "You mean our father never said anything about me? I'm not surprised. I never really did like you very much."

"How can you dislike someone you don't know?" Yulen said, looking suspiciously at him.

"I knew you before you were born, when our mother was pregnant with you," Harken replied.

Yulen scoffed. "So now you're claiming you're my older brother? How come 'our' father never said anything about you?"

He laughed. "That's probably because I'm the reason our mother almost miscarried you, and of course, because she died."

"What?" Yulen said. This guy was crazy. "My mother died in childbirth, of natural causes."

"Come on, do you actually believe that? You know women are for the most part, capable of giving birth as well as they are taken care of. And considering the technology avaliable in the year 3000, even though most children are born in labs, all doctors know how to deliver something as simple as a baby. Do you really think a doctor would hate our father so much to intentially kill his wife? Especially considering the power he wieled, even after he left the resistance?"

For some reason she was starting to believe him. He could tell. He pulled a picture out of his pocket and flung it at her. "Take a look at that and tell me we aren't family."

She turned on the metalic object. There it was. A younger version of her father, mother, and... Harken. Sure it could be edited, but the timestamp couldn't be faked. He really was her older brother.

"So why are you trying to kill me, then?" Yulen asked, tossing the picture back at Harken. She was trying to suppress her feelings of rage towards the man who might have killed her mother.

He let the object fall beside him. "When mother was conceived naturally with you, they forgot about their son." He made a strange face. Then he smiled. "They put me away for a long time. I lost a lot of my life because of you, dear sister. And now I'm back for my revenge. First against you, and then against the rest of my miserable family!" With that, he ran towards her, but now it was her turn to parry his sword. She then pushed it away and landed a square blow on his chest.

"Don't make me angry, sister. I might take it out on you!" He yelled, clutching his chest. He moved with inhuman speed, hitting all of her wounded areas and then forcing her to the ground, knocking her sword away. She watched the engery dissipate and return to her. But she didn't have the strength to summon it again.

"Wait, wait! Stop! Ransik, he disowned me! He said I wasn't part of the family anymore! You have your revenge! He loves you so much more then me if he wants you around!" She said, holding up her hands frantically in fear.

He stopped and considered her words. "Very well, you have been punished. Since you aren't family, I have no quarrel with you any longer." With that, he turned around and walked away, teleporting somewhere else.

For a few moments her hands hung in the air. Yulen was breathing heavily. She realized she was crying as she felt tears roll down her face. She had never been so scared in all of her life. Between this man coming out of no where, claiming to be her brother and almost killing her, and Ransik trying to kill her, Yulen's nerves were completely fried. She sat up. Wes, Trip and Katie were gone, along with Eric. She assumed they had taken him away to safety. Jen and Lucas ran over to her. 

"Are you okay? Why did that guy go away?" Jen asked with concern.

"And more importantly, what is up with mutants always teleporting away?" Lucas asked, clearly trying to make light of a very horrifying situation.

Yulen was still out of breach, but she still managed to smile at Lucas' comment. "Let... me... explain... back at the … Clocktower," She said haltingly. They nodded, and with that she collapsed.

After sleeping for a few hours, Yulen stumbled into the main room of the Clocktower, sat down and explained everything. After she had finished talking, Lucas pulled out something.

"We found this back there... is this the picture you're talking about?" He asked, passing it to her. She activated it. It was that same picture.

"Yes, this is it. Did you get Circuit to take a look at it?"

Circuit answered. "Yes, it's completely genuine."

She sighed. "Then it's true... that mutant is my brother."

Two weeks had passed since the fight. Yulen had fully recovered from her injuries and spent most of her waking moments training. She knew it wasn't best, but she had to make up for the time she had spent sulking after Odeon's death. After a while Ransik would realize that Harken hadn't killed her and wasn't trying to kill her. Then he would put two and two together, reinstate her back into the famiy so Harken would kill her. She assumed Ransik was confidant in his ability to kill Harken himself. He had displayed that ability when he almost killed her weeks ago.

She had been training for almost eight hours straight. The rangers had scolded her for her excessive training, but Yulen had ignored them. She didn't want to feel that fear of dying ever again. She didn't want her psychotic brother killing her, her friends, the people of the city... whatever. She didn't want Ransik to win. So if it meant sacrificing everything to beat him, she would do it.

But the training had taken its toll. She felt dizzy, and before she could reach her near-empty waterbottle, she collapsed and blacked out.

She began to see strange things. A woman with brown hair is fighting in the Dark Sight style against her brother. At first, she didn't recognize the woman. But she turned around after landing a mortal blow against the man. She had Yulen's face, for some reason. But now the woman was facing another man, with the same type of hair as her, but a different face, and they began to fight. But it was a stalemate. Neither person could win.

She opened her eyes and jolted up. Jen was squatting beside her.

"You really need to stop working so hard, you'll hurt yourself," Jen said, passing her a towel and her waterbottle.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to take a break now," Yulen said, startled from the dream she had. She took the water bottle and downed it quickly.

Jen studied the young halfbreed. Ever since Odeon had talked to Jen about Yulen, she was starting to become suspicious of her. Why could she train for so long without hurting herself? Why was it that all of her family seemingly wanted her dead? It just didn't make sense.

"Hey, when you defeat Harken, what are you going to do?" Jen asked suddenly.

"I don't understand the question," Yulen replied, wiping sweat from her face.

"So lets say you beat him up, whatever, what are you going to do when he's on his knees, begging for mercy?" Jen asked, very serious.

Yulen didn't miss a beat. "I'm going to kill him Jen, it's what he deserves."

"No you are not," Jen growled. She was surprised by the answer. Yulen always seemed ready to let the rangers arrest mutants. Maybe this fight was too personal.

Yulen looked straight at Jen, her eyes full of venom. Jen had never seen Yulen this way. It was almost as if her entire face had become dark and angry. "You gonna stop me?"

"If I have to, I will. And don't think I can't!" Jen yelled.

"He's my brother, it's my responsibility to ensure justice is done!" Yulen said coldly.

"That isn't your choice! You aren't judge, jury and executioner, Yulen! He has to be arrested and tried like every other criminal!" Jen yelled in an angry voice.

After a moment, Yulen's face became very pale. "Did... did I just say all that stuff?"

"Of course you did, who else would've?"

"I... I don't know... I don't know where all that came from... it was never my intention to kill him, just... just to stop him..."Yulen said, looking down. "I'm sorry, it won't happen. I won't kill him. He'll be arrested and tried before a court, like everyone else. That's true justice."

"Good," Jen said. She was very confused about what had just happened. Was that the thing Odeon was talking about? She decided to keep a closer eye on Yulen. "Let's go back," She said firmly.

"Yes, let's," Yulen replied tiredly.

They started walking back. "Yulen," Jen said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"You aren't alone in this fight. We're with you."

There was a pause before Yulen answered. "Thanks."

Two weeks had passed since Harken's first attack on Yulen. Ransik eyed his wayward son from across the room. He was well aware of his ambitions to kill Ransik and Nadira. He was confident he could take on his young son, but he had wanted him to take care of Yulen before that occurred.

"Harken, why are you still here, if you aren't fighting Yulen?" Ransik asked.

"Father, you've banished Yulen from the family. That's punishment enough. I have no quarrel with her."

Ransik sighed and hung his head before looking up at Harken. "Banishment is too good for what she did. I recognize her as my child.'

Harken smiled darkly. "And I recognize her as my sister."

NEXT CHAPTER: Harken comes back with a vengence, and it's up the Yulen and the rest of the rangers to stop him. Will they be able to? What tricks does Harken have up his sleeve now?

Four chapters in one week is a lot for me, but I'm going to try to keep a pace of 1 -3 chapters a week. I hope you all enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15: Strong Family Bonds

"So I guess Yulen had finally taken our advice to get sleep," Wes said, noticing her still sleeping even though it was 10am. Even Wes was up by this time.

"Yeah, I guess so," Jen replied. Wes had been in the doghouse for messing up a mission recently. He had already apologized, but he didn't see what her deal was. Sure, he had screwed up, but it was a one time thing. Everyone makes mistakes. He tried to explain that to her, but she didn't seem to want to listen to reason. "She's been worked up since Odeon died, and Ransik and Harken going after her didn't make things any better. I think we should keep an eye on her."

Wes grimaced. "Alright, I guess."

"I just wish we could've seen the attack on Odeon coming. It felt like it was out of nowhere," Jen said, sighing.

"Really? Odeon told me he was expecting something to happen," Wes said.

Jen looked straight at Wes. "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't he say anything to you?"

"No!" Jen exclaimed. "Maybe you should've said something, Wes!"

"I thought he was going to tell you! Or already told you!"

"Well, he didn't. Maybe if he or you did he'd still be alive right now."

"That's not fair, Jen. We don't know what the future holds."

"Don't you lecture me on the future, Wes. That's what I'm fighting for here!"

"That's what _we're_ fighting for, Jen, not just you! And it's not like you've never held anything back from me! I barely know anything about you, this mission, anything! I'm just expected to do as I'm told without any regard for what I want!"

"You're fighting for your time, just like Yulen. You aren't fighting for the future," Jen spat back. "And like hell I'd tell you about my personal life! That's my own business!"

"Oh come on, Yulen's practically exposed her life to us. You're like a blank slate in comparison."

"You don't know what she's been through, what it was like to be raised by Ronsos, what her life was like, what it was like to be a criminal, what it was like to be disowned by both her people's-"

"Wait, what does that last one mean?" Wes asked suddenly.

Oh, Jen thought. "Yulen lost her Ronso citizenship. And she never had one to a human state."

Wes remained silent for a moment. "Does Yulen know?"

"No, Odeon was planning to tell her but... and I don't know how to tell her."

"And you think that I'm untrustworthy! She deserves to know this!"

"Don't you think I know that? How am I supposed to tell her that exactly? Her and I don't exactly have the best history!"

"Just tell her! Forget the past, just focus on the present! That seems to be what everyone in this group is doing except for you! You just hold onto the past instead of trying to change!"

Jen stood up. "You don't know anything about me," She said, and left.

Wes was about to after her, but he saw Yulen standing in the doorway. "Rough fight."

He went pale. "Did you hear all of that?"

"Yeah, I did. Listen, it's okay. Shit happens. I wouldn't know how to say that to me either," Yulen said, going and getting breakfast.

"What are you going to do when you have to go back? No state wants you!"

Yulen turned around and smiled. "Like you said, focus on the present, I'll worry about that citizenship stuff after we defeat Ransik."

Yulen and the other rangers stood morphed, ready and willing to taken on the next mutant that opposed them. He didn't want to be apprehended, and they began their fight.

"What is that thing?" Yulen asked, as the mutant pulled out some sort of device.

"Just watch!" He said, pointing it at the other rangers. Yulen barely ducked out of the way, but the other rangers disappeared. "Don't worry Grey Ranger, I didn't want you to go, in fact, I have something special for you!" Just then, another mutant appeared, and when the dust settled, it was her 'brother', Harken.

"Get out of here, this is between Yulen and I. You can take care of the other rangers," Harken said to the other mutant.

"Sure thing buddy!" He said, grinning and running off.

"Well, we meet again, Yulen."

"That was fairly anti-climatic," Yulen said simply. He just stared at her. "So, since you're here, I assume I'm back in the family?"

"You assume correctly," Harken said, smiling darkly. "My revenge is at hand."

"Power down!" Yulen's armour disappeared. She then summouned her spirit sword. "I don't need my morpher to defeat you."

"So be it," Harken said, and moved with that inhuman speed he had before. But Yulen was ready for it. She parried his blows and sent him flying back for a change.

"How is this possible?" Harken demanded, surprised at Yulen's sudden increase in strength. But it was more then that, she was able to copy and use his own technique!

"You're not the only one who knows dark sight, Harken. Before he died, Centras taught me the technique. I'll admit it, I forgot, and so have most of the Ronsos. But that's because they don't need to use dark sight to win anymore. For all its strength, its a flawed technique."

"Don't try and lecture me, little sister!" Harken yelled angrily and struck at her again. His blows were a lot heavier this time, and were harder to block. But she had been training for this.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Yulen asked as she backed away from her brother. "I don't understand why you want me to die? Do you like my father so much that you'd be willing to kill me?"

"HA! Do you think that I like my father?" Harken spat, scowling. "You're wrong. I hate him. After I'm done with you, he's dead. So is his precious daughter."

"So you want the whole family dead then," Yulen replied, watching him.

"Yes, of course!" He said, with a wild look in his eyes. "I started with Mommy, and now I'm here to finish the rest of you off?"

It was Yulen's turn to be angry. "You killed my mother?" She yelled.

"You bet I did. I hated that they loved you more then me, even before you were born, just because you were natural," He said, his anger rising. "Naturals are prone to illness, you know that? I'm sure you do, you probably have to get shots all the time to make you don't die of a cold. But Father and Mother hated those test tubes, and hated that I was born that way."

"Do you honestly think they hated you?" Yulen said, feeling like she was losing control and ready to rip him limb from limb as she took the story in. All of this, Ransik leaving the Ronsos, her mother's death, her father becoming a mutant general again, it was all him. He represented everything that had destroyed her life.

"Of course. And now its time for my revenge!" Harken attacked again, with his usual ferocity. Their swords danced in the air, each blow moving fluidly as if they could predict each other's movements. With every move she felt him grow stronger, and she felt herself lose control as time went on. Her anger kept growing as she watched the man who had ruined everything for her.

Her limbs grew tired, despite her anger. But he was weakening too. His moves were becoming more sloppy, his strength starting to disappear. Their swords locked.

"I'm glad I killed our mother. She was weak, and made Father weak," Harken said, with a tired grin.

"FUCK YOU!" Yulen said, her anger taking over. She knocked him on his back, her sword raised to make the final blow.

Just then, she heard familiar boots pounding the ground. She turned her head, it was Jen and the other rangers, morphed and ready to fight.

"What are you doing?" Jen yelled.

"Arrest him! Arrest him now!" Yulen yelled, feeling control return to her as she saw them running to her. She turned her to face Harken. "DO IT NOW!"

Jen came up, and after a few moments, Harken was in cryo-containment. Yulen let go of her sword and it dissipated. She then dropped to her knees, her heart pounding, her hands in her face.

Jen knelt beside her. "Are you okay?" The other rangers ran up to see her. It seemed they had already taken care of the other mutant.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Katie asked, kneeling beside Yulen. She felt sympathetic to Yulen, considering everything her family had put her through. If her family had done that to her, Katie didn't know what she'd do.

Yulen wiped... tears? Yes, tears from her face.

"He... he killed my mother... it's his fault Ransik is the way he is... it's not fair, it's just not fair..." She mumbled, tears streaming down her face.

Jen was at a loss. She had seen Yulen as this strong person who wasn't affected by the things happening with her family. But she was wrong. Every blow against her stung deep.

"Let's go home, Yulen," Katie said after a moment.

Some time passed. Yulen had been taking a long nap. She came out to see Jen and Wes talking... kindly? Yeah, kindly to each other.

"I guess they've made up," Yulen said to Katie.

"Yeah, they had to teach other to trust each other during the last mission," Katie said. "I'm... I'm sorry about your family."

"Yeah, me too. They're a pain in the butt sometimes," Yulen said, smirking.

"You don't always have to be so sarcastic about it, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you," Katie said, suddenly serious.

Yulen looked down and after a moment said, "I.. I appreciate that a lot, Katie. I don't think I'm ready to talk about it just yet though."

"Whenever you're ready, I'm here for you," Katie said, feeling sympathetic towards Yulen. Family mattered to Katie, and she could tell even though Yulen was used to not having any, family still mattered to Yulen, even if just a little.

Author's Note: Just in case you were wondering, this takes place during Trust and Triumph

NEXT CHAPTER: Yulen's past finally catches up with her, and we finally learn the secret of her ever growing power.


	16. Chapter 16: Old Timer's Return

Ransik sat in his ship, watching the video from his last defeat. He hated watching these videos, of his losses, but he knew it was the best way to develop strategy. Nowadays, of course, he didn't have the help of Frax. But he didn't need a robot telling him what to do. They were just machines, after all. Nothing could beat the intuition of a flesh and blood being.

His intuition was telling him something wasn't right as he was watching the fight between Harken and Yulen. While her fighting style was fairly predictable, he wasn't terribly surprised that she had been able to mirror Harken's attacks (as much as he hated to admit it, Yulen was an excellent fighter), what he was surprised about was her viciousness. Even when she was angry, Ransik had never seen her fight like that before. It reminded him of the style of an old friend turned foe.

He watched the screen intently as he replaced some key scenes. It couldn't be. His face scrunched up. No, it just couldn't be.

Yulen sat in her bed, her hand shaking. She wasn't feeling so great these days. She couldn't train for more then a few hours before feeling sick and having to take a rest. A few days ago she hadn't been able to hold down any food. She had confided in Jen about her problems, she figured as the team leader Yulen should at least do that. Katie seemed to notice something was off too. But Yulen couldn't go to a doctor, it would risk revealing her identity as a half-mutant.

The shaking subsided with a few glasses of water. Yulen wiped a small amount of sweat that was glistening on her face off on a towel. She stared into the mirror. She looked a bit pale. She went and made herself a small sandwich and grabbed another glass of water. After finishing it, she felt a bit better.

Everyone else had gone out to do odd jobs. Jen told her to stay home and rest. Yulen didn't know what Jen said to the others about her condition. If Jen had told them she wasn't feeling good, well, it was probably for the best. They would need to know if something was wrong.

Yulen headed back to her bed, smiling a little. A few months ago Yulen would have been apprehensive about sharing this information with Jen, let alone the whole group. Maybe it was a sign she was beginning to trust them.

As her eyes were closing she heard Circuit talking. She groaned, got up and walked up to Circuit.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, I thought you were resting!" Circuit said.

"I'm fine now. What's going on?"

"There's a mutant attack! Though the other rangers should be able to handle it-"

"I'm on it," Yulen said, running out of the Clock Tower and morphing.

Yulen arrived just the as the other rangers and the new mutant started attacking. Surprisingly, Yulen was winded from the run to the fight. She had to pause and catch her breath before going to see them.

"This will be easy Yulen, you should go back and rest," Jen said in a low voice, running up to see Yulen.

"I'm not an invalid, Jen. Let me do this," Yulen said.

If Yulen could see Jen through the leader's helmet, she would see her making a face. "Alright," Jen said.

They began their attack. Jen was right, it was pretty easy. But the mutant landed a light blow across Yulen's chest.

Surprisingly, Yulen fell on her knees. She yanked off her helmet before throwing up.

"Yulen! Are you okay?" Jen said, running over, concern in her voice. She motioned to the other rangers to continue apprehending the mutant, which they reluctantly did.

Yulen was still coughing. Jen kneeled and tried to rub Yulen's back, but Yulen grabbed her arm and looked straight at her.

"Get your hands off me," She said in a deep pitch. She toss Jen aside easily. Yulen stood up and demorphed.

Her clothes were different. Dressed all in black, with a different sword. Even her face looked different.

"Rangers! Yulen is gone! All that remains is Drendon, the rightful leader of the Mutant Resistance!" He bellowed.

The mutant looked afraid. "Not... not Drendon!" He yelled and ran away.

"Whose Drendon?" Wes asked.

"I... I have no idea," Lucas admitted.

"Defend yourselves!" Drendon said, not noticing the comment. He charged at them, easily blocking their blows and returning them with ones of his own. Wave after wave of attack could not contend with Drendon's power.

After only minutes the rangers had powered down, the mutant too strong for them. The rangers struggled to stand as their enemy approached.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Eric demanded. He hated this, all of this mutant-ranger shit. And now he was going to die for it? This was bullshit.

"I'll tell you who he is," said a familiar voice. They all turned, stunned and partially afraid, to see Ransik approaching, sword drawn. "He's a pain in the ass. A pain in the ass who won't go away and won't stop meddling in my business!"

Drendon chuckled. "Well well well, I never expected you to confront me. I thought you'd just hide in your spaceship and send some mutant out to get me."

Ransik bristled at the comment. "This is between you and me, leave the rangers and Yulen out of this!" He yelled, pointing his sword at Drendon.

Drendon seemed to ignore the comment. "But of course, if you sent out all the mutants at once, you might lose control of them after you defeated the rangers. If you even defeated them. You've let yourself become weak, Ransik. You care too much. About the humans, the Ronsos, all of these people.

"I'm tired of hearing you babble on, Drendon. Let's settle this once and for all!"

Drendon grinned, and then yawned. "All this excitement has gotten me tired. Let's finish this later," He said, then disappearing.

Ransik, his face contorted with anger, yelled and threw his sword on the ground. It made a sound that rang out clear. It betrayed the anger he was feeling inside.

He turned around to face the rangers, who were standing ready to defend against him. He sighed and waved them off.

"After Drendon is finished with you, he'll go after me. It's mutually assured destruction. We might as well fight him together," He said, running his hand through his head, stopping at where his helmet interrupted the hair line. They looked surprised, but didn't drop their guard. "I realize how strange this sounds!"

Jen made a face, then dropped her guard and walked up to Ransik, though maintaining a safe distance. "Are you saying you can't defeat him without us?" She said, careful not to use a demeaning tone. They were all weak from the fight with Drendon. She didn't want to upset a potential ally, even if he was a current enemy. THE current enemy.

It was Ransik's turn to make a face. He looked down, then looked up, with a hard look on his face. "Yes. You can't defeat him without me either."

"I noticed," She said dryly.

Ransik looked around. "Let's meet up again, in two hours, in the old warehouse. I have an idea to get rid of Drendon. And considering that you're helping me... I'm willing to try and save Yulen too." He said, grumbling. "I assume you know who Drendon is?"

"Yeah, I do, I'll explain everything to them," Jen replied. "In two hours, then."

Ransik nodded grimly, then disappeared.

"Who is Drendon? What is going on here?" Eric demanded.

"I need to explain this at the Clock Tower. Not here," She replied, walking away.

They all sat around the tv in the Clock Tower. They were all attending to their various injuries as Jen talked.

"Drendon was the first leader of the mutant resistance. He was a particularly harsh leader, and had no sympathy for humans. In fact, it was pretty much his goal to take over the humans and Ronsos. But because many mutants had human relatives, his views were met with plenty of resistance. Ransik was able to successfully challenge Drendon's leadership and defeated him. Ever since, Drendon disappeared and no one knew what happened to him."

"How do you know all of this?" Lucas asked.

"It's pretty obscure history. Drendon wasn't the leader for very long, so Ransik is considered to be the first true leader of the mutant resistance. He formed their modern views, policy, aims... Drendon is considered to be a radical. Though I guess in recent times, he's adapted some of Drendon's views," Jen said, shrugging.

"You didn't answer his question, how do you know all of this? This isn't common knowledge for Time Force officers," Trip said.

Jen looked down. "Alex told me most of it... Yulen filled in the rest."

The room fell silent. Alex was still a touchy subject for Jen.

"Hey, it's almost time to meet up with Ransik, let's do this," Wes said, interrupting the silence.

Jen looked up after a moment. "Yes, but we're not going in without caution. We go morphed. This still might be a trap." Though she hoped for Yulen's sake, it wouldn't be.

NEXT CHAPTER: What is Ransik's plan for stopping Drendon? Is Yulen lost forever? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!


	17. Chapter 17

Ransik, Nadira and some cyclobots were waiting the Abandoned Warehouse for the rangers. Well, Nadira was sitting on a box, doing her nails. Ransik was pacing nervously. Nadira watched her father through the corner of her eyes. She had never seen her father so nervous.

"Daddy, why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous dear, don't worry."

Nadira made a face while still focusing on her nails. "Come on Daddy you can't lie to me."

Ransik turned and looked at his daughter before looking away and resuming his pacing.

A few moments later, the rangers walked in, morphed.

"I guess we both came prepared," Jen said as they approached.

"I suppose. Let's get to business. Can you access Yulen's morpher remotely?" Ransik asked.

"We've tried, but its gone into safe mode and we can't contact it," Trip replied. It was probably for the best since Drendon was in control of Yulen's body, but he couldn't help that being able to contact the morpher's AI would had been helpful, especially considering how advanced it was.

"Alright," Ransik said. "I have a way of removing Drendon from Yulen's body, but it might try to reanimate itself in a new body."

"Hold on, there's something I want to know," Wes said, holding his hands up. "How did Drendon get to controlling Yulen in the first place? She hasn't worked for the mutants in a long time."

Ransik sighed. "I'm not entirely sure. I suspect that one of my former lieutenants, Narek, carried Drendon and before he died, he passed it on to Yulen during a fight. But I don't know. Yulen probably doesn't even know.

"So Yulen still exists?" Katie asked.

He nodded. "Probably. Drendon doesn't have the strength to control a soul for so long. I doubt he'd have the strength to destroy it. "

"Why do you think that?" Lucas asked.

Ransik had a hard look. "The soul transferring technique is sometimes used by Ronsos in very rare cases. But its not a long-term skill. The soul continues to lose power as long as its removed from its original body. And since Drendon's is long dead... he won't be able to last forever. Drendon has to have been separated from his body for more then 20 years now. He's ripe for destruction."

"There isn't any way to apprehend him?" Jen asked.

Ransik stared for a second at Jen, then laughed. "How do you propose to capture a spirit? No, the only way to be rid of him is to destroy it. His body is already gone. The fact that he takes over people's bodies without permission, according to the Ronsos anyway, is a crime against humanity that is only punishable by death."

"We aren't the Ronsos," Lucas started, but Jen cut him off with a hand gesture.

"Alright, so how do you propose we defeat Drendon?"

"We have to separate him from Yulen's body. This requires a jolt of psychonic energy. The problem is I don't know how to acquire it."

"How much we need?" Trip asked.

"Not much, less then a joule," Ransik replied.

"We can get it, then what?" Trip asked again. Jen was about to say something, but she decided to let Trip take this part over.

Ransik nodded. "It needs to be shot directly at the head. His spirit will be separated from her body, and at this point it will be up to Yulen to destroy the spirit before it tries to retake its previous host, being Yulen."

"Only Yulen can do this?" Katie asked.

"Yes, but it won't be hard. Drendon is already weak, and after being forced out of Yulen he'll be drained of almost all his strength. Can you generate a shot of the energy? I don't have access to any," Ransik asked again.

"Yes, it shouldn't be a problem," Trip answered.

"Good, then we're done here. When Drendon re-emerges, I'll join to fight against him, but once he's gone, we're back to normal," Ransik said coldly.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Jen said, watching him. Ransik gave them a curt nod, motioned to his group and then, they left.

After making sure they were gone, she turned to Trip. "So Trip, where are we getting this energy?"

"It's generated by our morphers. Since its less then a joule, it'll be pretty easy and mostly safe to rig up," Trip said.

"Is there any risk to our morphers?" Lucas asked.

"Well, yeah, there is-"

"We can't afford risking our morphers Trip! We need them to fight Ransik! That's why he wanted us to use this as a power source!" Jen said, throwing up her hands in anger.

"I thought since Yulen is a morpher specialist, she could fix the morpher... or I could.." Trip started to say.

"What if we don't free Yulen?" Jen asked, turning to face Trip.

"Then we'd all be dead and wouldn't have to worry about Ransik," Wes said, cutting Jen off. "We're all worried about how this is going to turn out, but we have to keep ourselves in check and work as a team." He then turned to Trip. "So you can rig up a morpher to do this?"

"Oh yeah, sure, no problem! It'll be easy!" Trip said, smiling.

"Alright then, who's going to be the volunteer then?" Wes asked to the group. After a moment of silence, he was about to volunteer...

"I'll do it," Jen said suddenly. They all looked at her. "Yulen fixed my morpher with spare parts for her morpher. That means I can generate more power with my morpher then yours. It's the best solution we have."

"Alright then, lets do it!" Wes said, glad to see a solution had been found.

It had been two days since the meeting with Ransik. Trip had successfully modified Jen's morpher to emit the beam that would separate Yulen from Drendon. It had been a waiting game now. Ransik had contacted them again, warning that since it had been such a long time since they had seen Drendon/Yulen, her spirit might not be alive.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Lucas asked after they heard the news.

"Why would he lie to us?" Wes asked.

"To demoralize us," Jen replied.

"But both us and him are in danger of getting killed by Drendon. It wouldn't make sense that he would try to scare us," Katie said.

"Maybe he just wants us to be ready for anything," Trip offered. There was no response. None of them had been ready to fight the spirit of a deceased mutant that had somehow trapped itself inside Yulen, their closest ally.

"Mutant attack!" Circuit cried, interrupting the silence. "It's... it's Drendon!"

"Let's go," Jen said, already morphed. They all followed her, both in direction in serious demeanour.

"I haven't felt this powerful in years!" Drendon/Yulen yelled, slicing cars in half with the Spirit Sword. "I'm glad I took you as a host!"

_You'll never win! The Rangers will stop you!_ Yulen yelled at him. After a few days she couldn't stop him anymore. He had retaken her body and started a rampage. The only reason he had stopped fighting the first place was because she had been able to retake some control over her functions, but now her spirit was losing strength. But she knew he was weak too.

_That's what you want to think, little one. But they can't defeat the power you gave me. The power you trained so hard for. I'll enjoying killing them with you strength._

_You can't trick me! You're only stealing my power!_

_Where do you think you got the strength to train for such long periods of time? It was because of ME! It was only because of ME that you were so strong!_ Drendon said, laughing darkly as he looked at the carnage he caused.

"Well well, look who finally showed up! I've been waiting for you all to arrive!" Drendon said, as the rangers and Ransik approached, weapons readied.

"Remember our strategy, we don't have to defeat him, we just have to him with the beam," Ransik whispered to the rangers. They nodded while still eyeing the mutant that had overtaken the form of Yulen. It was strange to look at Yulen and see her as the enemy.

"This is your last chance! Relinquish control of Yulen and put yourself under arrest!" Jen yelled, holding up her badge.

Drendon snorted. "How do you propose to arrest a spirit? There's no way I'd ever let you all beat me!" He yelled, charging at them. Their weapons drawn, they ran towards him.

It was then that they realized how weak Drendon was. They didn't know it, but he had spent the last two and a half days fighting off Yulen's spirit. He would never admit to her strength though. They were all successful in landing blows on his/her body.

He stumbled away and coughed. "Of course, you're only hurting Yulen. You aren't hurting me! My spirit! I can easily transfer to another host!"

"Yulen's a big girl, she can take care of herself," Jen retorted. "Defend yourself!" She yelled, and led the next charge at Drendon.

He was able to block their blows and return a few of his own, but he wasn't nearly as strong as before. Jen was starting to wonder why Ransik had thought he needed them to defeat Drendon.

Drendon turned away from the rangers to regroup. "I never though Yulen was strong enough to beat down Drendon's spirit so much," Ransik whispered to Jen, answering her thought. "I want to take this opportunity to get some information from him." Not waiting for her response, he walked up to Drendon/Yulen, turned him/her around and punched him/her in the face!

"Now! I want answers! And you're going to answer them!" Ransik yelled at the thing that had taken over Yulen.

He grinned. "What do you want to know, old buddy old pal?"

"How did you get into Yulen's body?" Ransik asked. "It couldn't have been very recently, I haven't worked with her in years."

Drendon laughed and stepped back from Ransik. "Of course. You could at least deduce that. Do you remember Narek? Ever wonder how he died?"

Ransik stared at him, then a shocked look overtook his face. "You didn't".

"Yes, that night, I transferred myself out of Narek, and using Yulen's young but strong body, I killed him. After that my spirit was quite tired, as you could imagine. After a while I decided to lay in wait until the right moment. You know, she could've done you proud, she's a strong warrior."

Ransik paused. "Well, things don't turn out the way we want them to." Suddenly, he grabbed Drendon and put him in a hold. "Pink Ranger! Do it now! DO IT!" Ransik yelled. He just wanted this thing with Drendon to be over!

Jen readied her morpher, which had been affixed with a mini-gun, and after aiming, fired at Yulen's body. Ransik let go as the body stumbled to the ground. Jen kept her morpher trained on Yulen. He/She stood up, and what she saw next she couldn't quite describe quite well.

She saw the two bodies separate. One was the Yulen in the black clothing that had first met the rangers, complete with the blonde hair. The second was Yulen in her new outfit... but with brown hair Jen didn't recognize. But now, that meant... which one was the real Yulen?

The black clothed Yulen's face turned more masculine and aged rapidly. Jen now knew who it was, it was Drendon. The real Yulen summouned her spirit sword.

"You can't win, Drendon. Your terror is over," Yulen said flatly. She raised her sword and sliced through the body. Jen was about to yell at her to stop, but stopped herself when she saw the older body disintegrate. It truly was just a spirit.

Yulen turned and face Ransik, sword ready.

"I've had enough fighting for one day, Yulen. We'll do this later," Ransik said. "And don't forget, I didn't do this for you, I did this because Drendon was a threat to me," He said, harshly, pointing a finger in her face. Then he whispered, "But he wasn't as much of a threat as I thought he'd be." With that, he turned away and disappeared in a puff.

She turned then to face the Rangers. The sword disappeared and she ran to them.

"Thanks, thanks for coming back for me," Yulen said, smiling and wiping away tears.

"We're a team, that's what we do," Wes said, smiling and patting Yulen on the back. They all smiled at her, nodding in agreement. "Let's get to the Clocktower."

After Yulen napped for a few hours, she came out to explain everything.

"When Drendon's spirit merge with my body, I guess it started to affect my appearance. I've never been able to grow my hair very long," She said, smirking. Her now brown hair stopped a little after her shoulders. It took a little getting used to.

"Hey, Yulen, my morpher is kinda wonky now, can you fix it?" Jen said, passing Yulen her morpher.

"Yeah, sure," Yulen said, smiling and taking it from Jen.

She told them what Ransik had said to her. "You know, I think that's the nicest thing he's said to me in years," Yulen said, laughing.

NEXT CHAPTER: An old partner from Jen's past comes back to haunt, and Yulen's words cause Jen to try and face him on her own, putting Jen and the rest of the team in danger. And will the return of Venomark cause the Power Rangers their downfall? STAY TUNED!


	18. Chapter 18: Time and Time Again?

"How long does it take to get eggs?" Yulen asked, looking at the clock. It was getting late, and Jen had been gone for almost one hour, just to get eggs. These eggs were for her cooking. She was trying to make cookies. Yulen was sure that with Wes' assistance, even Jen couldn't screw up making cookies. But it seemed everything Jen tried to make turned out badly. She had told Yulen that in her house she had a food replicator so she didn't have to cook.

"Wouldn't you want to know how to cook anyway?"

"You've seen, my cooking, right?"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try, wouldn't it?"

"Um yes, it does."

"Sorry, I was trying to see how long we were going to back and forth with questions," Yulen said, with a straight face, before descending into laughter. She hadn't felt so comfortable with anyone in a long time. Her and Ransik used to trade jokes like that. Odeon had never been so good with it.

"You joke?"

Yulen smirked. "Yeah, sometimes."

But jokes were now far from Yulen's mind. Wes was just about to leave to go look for her (Jen was probably just lost anyway, right? She has such a poor sense of direction sometimes). But then, Jen stumbled in, holding her arm.

"Jen!" Wes said in shock.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?" Katie asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Jen said, pushing them back. Yulen would have rushed to see if Jen was okay, but the other rangers had taken care of that just fine. She watched as Jen brushed past them and made a beeline for the computer. She pressed some buttons and then the face of Captain Logan appeared on the screen.

"Logan here," He said.

"Captain, Steelix has been unfrozen," She said matter-of-factly, still holding her arm.

"That's very bad news, you know he'll be coming after you."

"He already found me," Jen replied.

"Whose Steelix?"

But Jen seemed to ignore him. "I need every bit of information you have about him, can you send Circuit his Time Force records?"

"We'll get on it right away, Jen, he'll stop at nothing to get you."

"I know."

"Be careful."

"I will sir." And with that Logan switched off the communicator.

Jen started to wince from her injuries when Wes began to ask questions. "Will someone please fill me in? Who is this Steelix?"

Jen looked at him, but she just felt too tired to explain. Lucas stepped in. "Steelix was Jen's first partner in Time Force," He said, pausing to look at Jen, almost for permission. This part of her life was difficult for her to speak about, even in the best of times. He looked up again. "But he went bad."

It was Jen's turn to speak up. "Very bad. He started to make deals with the very people were were trying to stop," She said, standing up and walking, as if she were remembering everything in such detail it was too much experience the memories around her friends. "He was selling top secret information to the mutants." She sighed. "I was the first one to find out. When I reported it to the Captain, Steelix tried to escape. Thanks to the Time Force, he didn't get very far." She looked down. "She was convicted and put into deep freeze containment... and that's the last time I saw, him, until tonight."

"One maniac doesn't have a chance against five rangers," Wes said, trying to make light of a horrible situation.

"You mean four rangers, he took my morpher," She said, holding up her bare arm.

The next morning, Yulen came in from training around 9:30am to see the other rangers were already up and looking a bit pensive. She ignored them and went to have a shower, and after coming out she noticed that Jen was still sleeping. And Jen never slept in. It was odd. Maybe the last night had been too much for her.

When Yulen finished putting her training gear away, she saw Jen starting to stir.

"Good morning," Yulen said, walking up to Jen's cot. "How are you feeling?"

"Not the greatest, but thanks for asking," She said with a small smile. That smile disappeared when she looked at the clock. "It's almost ten! Why didn't you wake me?"

Yulen shrugged. "I went to train at 6:30, when I came back you were still sleeping. It's not a bad thing to sleep in, you know. You had a rough night."

Jen stood up. "And every moment we're not looking is another moment that Steelix has my morpher, imagine what he could do-"

"Jen," Yulen started, cutting her off. "That morpher is DNA coded to you. He can't even activate it. And we disabled the jules gun so he can't use it for that either. Don't worry, it'll be fine."

"I guess..." Jen said, sighing and walking past Yulen.

_Hey don't blame her for being worried, it's her morpher. I can't imagine what it would be like to be separated from you_, Cordelia said.

_Aw, that's nice to say_, Yulen said, shocked a bit at the comment.

_Hey, I was worried about you when Drendon took over. I had no idea what was going on. I always had an inkling something was wrong, but I never imagined that it was another soul altogether inside of you. I thought that maybe it was just a complication of being born naturally_, Cordelia said.

_Why didn't you say anything about this earlier?_ Yulen asked, now shocked for an entirely different reason. Cordelia didn't normally hide anything from her.

_I didn't want to worry you about my speculation_, Cordelia said flatly.

_Yeah, well, next time, don't worry. Just tell me._

The next morning Jen was staring out the window when Yulen came back from training. She noticed that it was becoming more difficult for her to train. Maybe... that thing had helped her become strong, but if strength meant having something evil inside of her, well, it just wasn't worth it to Yulen.

"Hey Jen, what's up?"

Jen looked back at Yulen after a moment. "Oh, nothing. I was just trying to figure out how to get my morpher back."

"That must be difficult, I can't imagine what its like to not have your morpher around," Yulen said, not really sure what to say.

"Yeah, it is, I guess my morpher had become sort of my second skin."

"Was Steelix a good partner?" Yulen asked as a moment of silence passed between them.

"Yeah, he was good. He was a great partner. He was an experienced Time Force officer, he taught me a lot. But... he started to change, and that was when I suspected something was up. In the end, he betrayed us. After he was arrested, it was hard for mutants to be accepted into Time Force. The fear of betrayal stopped recruiters from accepting mutants."

"Hm... I guess its always the people closest to you that betray you," Yulen said, reflecting on how her father treated her.

"What? That's not true!" Jen exclaimed, surprising Yulen a bit.

"Come on, Steelix betrayed you, Ransik betrayed me... it's just how things are sometimes."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Jen said pointedly, storming off. Yulen sighed and left to get changed.

It was now late at night, and Yulen had just managed to get some sleep when Wes came storming into the sleeping areas. 

"Jen's missing! We have to find her!" Wes exclaimed. "But where could she be?"

"Where else? Whenever something's going down, it seems to be at the Old Warehouse," Yulen said groggily. She meant it as sarcasm, but it seemed Wes was taking that for truth.

After arriving there, Wes told them to chase after Steelix while he tried to help Jen. She didn't look well. They found Steelix, and the attack ensued.

"What have you done to Jen?" Yulen asked, taking on Steelix.

"Let's just say she won't be the same anymore!" He said, slashing at her. Yulen realized how much of a weak fighter Steelix was when she was able to defeat him pretty easily. She wondered how Jen hadn't been able to defeat him, but then again, Jen had been taken by surprise most of the times. At least, Yulen assumed so.

Then Jen and Wes returned. Steelix seemed shocked when they defeated him the first time. And the second time, when he transformed... well, he was in cyrogenic containment. He couldn't express his feelings anymore.

As they were walking back, Jen stopped Yulen for a moment. "Just so you, the people we trust... they don't always betray us. Just because you had a back experience doesn't mean it works that way all the time."

Yulen was taken aback by Jen's attitude. "I... I guess... why does it matter so much?"

For a split second Jen looked at Wes, then returned her gaze to Yulen. "It... it just does! Okay?" She exclaimed.

"Okay okay, sure. I get it," Yulen said, backing off. Jen seemed satisfied with the half-hearted answer, and stalked off. Yulen was weirded out by Jen's attitude.

_You know, its true, trusting people isn't bad_.

_I guess so_, Yulen answered.

Weeks went by. A fight with Venomark made Yulen start to think that Ransik was having trouble keeping his rank and file straight. Who would release the thing that almost killed Ransik? It made her wonder.

After their last fight, they tried to catch their breath.

"We need to work on our fighting, Ransik is only going to get harder to fight. I feel like we're running out of time," Jen said. They all nodded, until they saw a figure walking in the distance towards them.

"Who is that? And why is he wearing a Time Force uniform?" Katie asked. The rangers couldn't say anything in response. The figure approached them, and then began to speak.

"I heard what you said, Jen. We are running out of time, and that's why I'm here," He said, removing his Time Force standard issue glasses... it was Alex!

TO BE CONTINUED...

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I love Time Force Traitor, I really do, it's one of my favourite episodes, but I still can't wrap my head around the sequence when she contacts Logan. This is how I imagined it would have played out:

"Logan here."

"Captain, Steelix has been unfrozen."

"And?"

"Well, he's a threat to me-"

"Well, you're a power ranger, why can't you deal with it?"

"Uh... aren't you supposed to support me? I'm a snitch and all of that because of him," Jen said defensively. Though now it was starting to dawn on her how stupid it looked, her calling Logan for help.

"You know, when you get back to the future, we're firing you again. Can't you deal with this by yourself?"

"But sir-"

"BACK OFF BITCH I WAS SLEEPING! DEAL WITH HIM YOURSELF!" Logan yelled, turning off the computer.

Yeah, that's how I'd see it going down :)


	19. Chapter 19: Flash From the Future

Alex faced them, his eyes sweeping over all of them. "We need to talk. But not here. Where's your hideout?"

"This way," Jen replied, still in a state of shock. Everyone was silent on the whole way down to the clocktower.

The first time Yulen had seen Alex, he had been a little brat visiting Ransik in Ronos territory. Now Alex was all grown up, it seemed. He walked confidently into their hideout, and whatever disgust he was hiding for them reared its ugly head.

"What is this place? It's hardly a place for a team of rangers to base themselves." He looked around and spotted their odd jobs jumpsuits. "And what are these?"

"We run a business, so we have some money to live off of," Jen replied.

"You should be focusing on capturing Ransik. That should be your only objective," Alex said in an angry tone. "And what are you wearing? Why are you out of uniform?"

"We thought it would be a good idea to fit in," Trip said meekly.

Alex sent Trip a bad look. "You must be Wes," He said. "We appreciate your help with the team, but you're no longer needed. I'm taking over the responsibilities of this team, and the red ranger morpher."

"Alex, that isn't necessary!" Jen exclaimed.

He looked over at Jen with an angry look. "The future is shifting, in ways you don't know. I need to take over before things go from bad to worse." He turned to face Wes. "Give me the morpher, its not yours. Your destiny is not to be the red ranger. It's to take over after your father. He's ill, and he is going to die soon."

"What?" Wes exclaimed.

"Wes is the red ranger of this team, not you," Yulen said, trying to cut off Alex.

"You stay out of this! I'll deal with you next!" Alex yelled.

"It's okay Yulen, he's right," Wes said, looking defeated. He handed over the morpher, looked at the rangers, and left.

"Now on to you," Alex said, turning around. "You're lucky I don't arrest you for theft of Time Force property."

Yulen scoffed. "Like you could."

"Don't tempt me. I'll willing to look the other way if you return the morpher."

Yulen stared, then started laughing. "Are you serious?"

"Watch your tone," Alex said darkly.

"If you think I'm going to hand over this morpher to someone who can't use it, you're crazy," Yulen said, matching his tone.

"Don't cross me Yulen," Alex replied.

It was turning into a showdown. Yulen decided to throw in the towel. "Forget this, if you don't want my help, and the help of people qualified to help, then I don't want to help you." Yulen stood and walked out of the door.

"Alex, you didn't have to do that. We just lost two important allies. Are you planning on alienating the Red Quantum Ranger too?" Jen said angrily.

"Don't speak that way to your superior. We have to do things differently. Involving people from the past? Criminals? The way you did things has changed the future."

"For the worse or for the better? Last time I saw you, you were lying dead on a tarmac," Lucas said, standing up and looking Alex straight in the eyes.

"Are you being insubordinate to me?" Alex asked, almost growling.

"Just asking a question, SIR," Lucas said tensely.

A silence passed between the group. "I'm going to get some air, when I get back, you had all better be back in uniform," Alex said plainly, and left.

Yulen walked out of the clock tower, a hard expression on her face. She had paused to grab her things, which were still shoved in her bag. She didn't care about them. They had just wanted her for their own goals, and when it wasn't convienent, they shoved away their allies. That's how Time Force operated. She was sure they didn't care that Wes and her were gone. It didn't matter to them. At least, it didn't matter to Alex.

_You're being unreasonable. They tried to stop Alex from getting rid of Wes. But Alex had the upper hand. He knew that Wes' dad was going to die_, Cordelia said, trying to change Yulen's mind.

_Whatever, you know? Alex could probably save Wes' dad if he wanted to. But he's too concerned about keeping things the way they are. You know, change isn't bad! Change is good! The Jen I know wouldn't put up for that shit. No one on the team would put up with. But they will. Because they want to be good Time Force officers._

_If you really think that, then you don't know them as well as you think you do._

_I guess I don't_, Yulen snapped. She felt bad for being so rude to Cordelia, but she just wasn't in the mood.

That evening, Yulen settled into her old place, the old warehouse. Her mind had started to dream. She saw Harken, her older brother. He tore the other rangers apart, one by one. For some reason, she wasn't doing anything to stop it. Then he went after Wes, who was dressed in a business suit. He slaughtered her friend easily. And when he came for Yulen, she was demorphed, with no one to help her. He defeated her easily, and it was then she woke up.

She sat up and thought for a while. If the rangers were defeated, it wouldn't be long before Ransik took over. Possibly her brother would be involved. Could she defeat him? She wasn't sure.

After sleeping in rather late, Yulen got up and found a sandwich shop. She ordered a meal and sat down to eat. She had been able to save some money for herself just in case such a time called upon it. She just didn't figure it would come about this way.

_Why did you decide to fight?_ Cordelia asked as Yulen was eating.

_For the people of this time. They don't deserve to be some sort of political plaything of the future_, Yulen replied.

_Then fight for them. They way you were talking it sounds like it turned into you were fighting for Time Force, not for the humans from 2001. If you change things back to the way they were, then maybe it would work_, Cordelia offered.

Yulen mulled over what Cordelia said. It was true that her motivations may have changed. _I never stopped fighting for them. I guess I liked helping the rangers but..._ Yulen paused again. _You're right. I need to stop being so selfish._

Yulen finished eating and walked outside.

_Where are you going?_ Cordelia asked.

_To find Wes_, Yulen replied, a smile forming on her face.

"Hi, I'm a friend of Wes, is he here?" Yulen asked a security guard. She realized it was might have been odd to see someone like her trying to find the son of a millionaire at his guarded estate, but Yulen had to reach out.

"He is occupied at the moment," The guard responded after a moment.

"Can you please tell him that Yulen is here to see him? And that it's very important that we meet immediately?" Yulen asked. She saw the guard scowl before he turned to his phone. After communicating the information to someone else, he turned back to her.

"A guard will escort you to his office," The front guard said. The gates opened and a Silver Guardian waited for her on the other side. They walked wordlessly to what looked like an elegant study. He indicated to her to sit and wait.

After about five minutes, a harried Wes walked into the office and closed the door behind. "What's going on, Yulen, I'm really busy."

"I realize you are, Wes, but we have more important things to discuss."

"What's more important then my dad dying?" Wes exclaimed. Clearly today was not his day.

"I realize that this might be hard for you, Wes, but the rangers need us. They might think they can put up with Alex, but he hasn't been through the things we've been through. Seen the things we've seen. He only sees the consequences of the difficult choices we have to make. I'd like to wager most of those consequences are good," Yulen said quickly.

Wes scoffed. "Yeah, like what?"

"Well for one thing, Alex is still here with us. He should have died on that tarmac. By all accounts he did. But he's here. I'm sure he could save your father too, but he's too wound up in this whole 'we need to not contaminate the timeline' idea. He doesn't realize his way of thinking is going to make things worse," Yulen replied.

"My father and his company need you."

"The people of 2001 need you, Wes. They need you as their red ranger. You're the only one from this time who has a say in what goes on with those Time Force officers. Are you so willing to abandon that post?" Yulen asked with a sharp tone.

"My father-"

"If he really is going to die, then it won't matter if you don't help out, because everyone is going to die!" Yulen exclaimed. "It won't matter if you need to take over the company, because the company will be gone! Because Ransik was able to kill the rangers!" She stood. "You can stop that. You can help stop Ransik. But you have to stop pretending that its your unchangeable destiny to take over after your father. Because it isn't. Things have changed. I think for the better." She then stalked off out of the office.

I don't need his help, I can do this on my own, Yulen thought to herself. "Quantum Power!" She yelled into her morpher. Once transformed, she ran over to the rangers, who were crumped over.

"You'll have to go through me to get them!" She yelled, drawing her sabers from her arms.

The mutant looked frightened. Good, she thought. As she rushed the thing, her eyes caught the movement of a familiarly styled hair style. Wes? she thought as she slashed at the mutant. She missed the conversation, but by the time the mutant was down, Alex was no longer wearing the red ranger morpher.

She walked over to them, just in time to see the mutant grow. The other rangers went off to fight with the Timezords, and she just stood beside Alex.

"I guess we see eye to now," Alex mumbled at Yulen. She turned to face him.

"This time needs a representative to face Ransik. Wes is the best one for the job."

"The other rangers have changed. I'm not sure its for the better, but I'm hoping it is. I have to go do something," Alex said, nodding at Yulen and walking off. It better be to fix Wes' dad, Yulen thought.

"Good job guys!" Yulen said, giving the other rangers high fives. It might be cheesey, but it was also the universal sign of doing a good job.

"Where did Alex go?" Jen asked as they walked off, demorphed.

"I don't know, he said he had something he had to do," Yulen said, grinning. She was now sure Alex wouldn't let Wes step down from his duties as Red Ranger.

NEXT CHAPTER:

It's the final showdown between Yulen and Harken. Will she able to finally put their issues to rest? Will the team be able to help Yulen in her greatest time of need? STAY TUNED!


	20. Chapter 20: The End of a Family

The past week had Yulen contemplating her family again. It had all started with some stupid poem that Lucas had written about his car. Nadira, her half-sister, had found it, assumed of course, that it was about her, and then demanded to start dating Lucas. And Ransik, instead of berating her or telling her to not be a traitor, allows their relationship to continue!

It made her angry. She didn't understand why Ransik fawned over Nadira, but sent her older brother, Harken, to kill her. It made no sense.

Why does it even matter? She wondered. Why do I even care? It's not like we've been family for a while anyway. She wanted to not care, but for some reason, those petty emotions just came back to bite her in the butt.

Jen returned from a late run and noticed Yulen sitting by herself, eyes closed, her mind seemingly in deep concentration. Jen shrugged it off and washed up, and returning twenty minutes later, Yulen was still sitting alone, in the same stance.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Jen asked as she walked by.

Yulen opened her eyes and looked up. "Yeah, everything's fine."

"You've been sitting like that for an hour, something has to be up," Lucas said, looking up from his game of cards with Trip.

"Sometimes I like to think, what's the big deal?" Yulen said, a little harshly.

"We're a team, if something's bothering you, you should tell us," Trip replied, a little defensively.

Now Wes and Katie had entered the room, hearing their conversation escalating.

"What's wrong Yulen?" Katie asked gentley.

Yulen felt like she was trapped in a corner. They all knew something was bugging her. I guess that came with living with her for a few months. They tended to notice her moods and behaviours. But Yulen never talked about this sort of stuff. Not even with Odeon.

She stood up, crossed her arms and looked down. After a few moments, she looked up. "Look, I don't talk about this sort of stuff... with anyone. But since you want to know, I'll tell you." She took a breath. "It bothers me that Ransik let Nadira be with you, Lucas, since he sends my brother to try and kill me when he can."

"I thought this whole Ransik fight didn't bother you?" Lucas said after a moment, looking surprised.

"Yeah, well, I guess it does," She replied sharply. "It's not a big deal, just forget about it. If he doesn't want me around, that's his business." With that, Yulen stormed off to the roof.

Ransik walked down a corridor to where his son rested. Ever since he had reanimated his son, Ransik had doubts about bringing him back. His son was a dangerous enemy and ally. His methods were harsh, even for Ransik. But desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Harken, wake up," Ransik said. He had locked up his son in the cell he had once kept Frax in. He didn't trust Harken as far as he could throw him. "It's time to prove your loyalty to me."

"What do you mean, Father?" Harken asked, standing up.

"You are not to return to me until Yulen is dead," Ransik replied firmly, opening the cell doors.

Harken grinned and stepped out. "Yes Father."

Yulen leaned against the edge of the clocktower roof. She hadn't been expecting to spill her guts about Ransik today. She had never expected to talk about those pent up feelings she had about her... Ransik.

"There you are," Jen said, stepping towards Yulen. "Are you okay?" She asked, leaning beside her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Like I said before, I don't talk about that sort of stuff with people. It's personal," Yulen replied, looking out into the distance.

"Listen, we're a team," Jen said, also looking out, and then looking at Yulen. "You can share this stuff with us. We're here for you."

Yulen looked over at Jen. "Thanks," She replied, then looked out again.

Just then Katie ran on to the roof. "Mutant attack! And... it's Harken!"

Yulen snapped around and nodded. "Alright... this ends today," She declared. The other two women nodded and they all ran down the stairs to face their enemy.

Harken paced around the wreckage he created. He was waiting for Yulen to show up. This time, for sure. He would destroy her. No, first he would destroy the other rangers, slowly, before her eyes. Then he would slowly kill Yulen. Then he would replace Nadira as Ransik's favoured child. This was a plan he had crafted while in recovery from the last fight. This plan had pushed him through one of his most difficult times in his life. Now it was all coming into place. All he had to do was follow through on his plan.

The end of his plan was rather simple too. Once he had become Ransik's second in command, he would bide his time. He would lead the take over of the year 2001. He would become the new leader, at least in the eyes of the other mutants. Then, when the time was right, he would take Ransik's place. Either by request, or by force. He smiled as he thought that.

He looked in the distance and saw the rangers speed towards him on their motorcycles. He didn't see Yulen, though.

If Yulen wasn't morphed, you could see her blushing in embarrassment. The Grey Quantum morpher had always been in its experimental phase, so no special weapons, equipment, etc, had ever been developed for it. No, instead she was riding on the back of Jen's vector cycle.

Finally, they reached Harken. He stood there, smiling and waiting for them, his sword drawn, as if he was proud all the destruction that laid around him. No doubt he was quite proud of what he had done.

Yulen led the rangers as they walked to Harken. "This is your last chance, Harken. Give up."

He smirked, darkly. "You know I'd never do that. I've got too much to lose."

At that, they all charged towards him. Yulen, all of them, had been waiting for this moment. Just as much as Harken had been, probably. It was pretty obvious if someone had been observing the fight. Both Harken and the rangers had spent a lot of time training for this moment. But it was clear who the winner would be.

Harken tried desperately to block the incoming blows from the seven rangers. Even Eric had showed up for this fight. Yulen led the charge, broke through Harken's defense, and left him on his back, his eyes pleading for mercy.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to be!" He whispered to himself, quietly. How could this be? He thought. This isn't possible!

"Harken, you're under arrest," Jen said, stepping forward. Moments later, he was in containment.

Yulen sighed. For some reason, that felt anti-climatic, she thought to herself.

"That was a lot easier then I remembered," Yulen said, as they walked back to their cycles. Eric left to report back to Mr. Meyers.

"That's because we worked as a team. You're a part of this team, Yulen," Wes said, nodding his head.

"Thanks guys," She replied. If she wasn't morphed, they would have seen her smile.


	21. Chapter 21: Time for an Ending!

It had been a quiet week. No attacks, which was strange. Recently Ransik had been ramping up the attacks. But suddenly, nothing. Nothing from Ransik. The rest of the rangers were expecting a big attack, so they had been keeping up with their training.

"You know, could this mean that Ransik has run out of mutants?" Trip asked one day, while they were doing an odd job.

"It's possible, but does Ransik really plan ahead so poorly?" Katie asked.

Yulen shrugged. "No, not normally, but he hasn't lost control over his people so spectacularly before."

Jen smirked. "That's true."

"We're receiving a message from Alex!" Circuit said over their intercom.

"Good timing, we just finished our last job," Wes said, smiling a little.

"And then we get to home, right?" Trip said excitedly. Yulen had to use the bathroom and missed out on the first part of the conversation.

"No Trip, according to our history banks, there's a massive attack on the city," Alex paced and then turned to face the rangers, a grim look on his face. "None of you survive to make it back."

"What do you mean we don't survive to make it back?" Jen exclaimed.

"There must be a way to stop it. What if we-" Katie replied.

"Katie!" Alex said, getting their attention. "The attack can't be stopped. There is one way to escape." He sat down, trying to control his fear. "I'm going to send the time ship, the five of you are to return to the time ship immediately."

"The five of us?" Trip asked, looking confused. Suddenly, it all dawned on them what Alex was ordering. They turned to look at Wes.

"What about Wes?" Lucas demanded.

"Unfortunately, he's not from the year 3000," Alex replied, calmly. "He must stay in his own time. I suggest you prepare to return. You must return before the time hole begins to open. And Wes-" He said, pausing. "I'm sorry. There's no other way." And then he cut off the transmission. He couldn't stand to see the ranger's looks of horror and sadness any longer.

"There's no way we can do that," Yulen said, finally speaking. "We can't leave you behind Wes, we just can't," She said, looking at him. "There is another way. We can fight, and we can win. We've trained hard, and it's not like we're going to stop training."

"But what about what Alex-" Lucas started.

"Alex is wrong!" Yulen exclaimed. They all looked startled by her outburst. "I mean, he just has to be..." She sighed and calmed down. "And besides, even if he is right... I can't just leave a friend behind. I'm sure you all feel the same way," She said, looking at the other rangers.

They nodded. "You're right, Yulen. We aren't leaving you behind to die, Wes," Jen said, firmly.

All Wes could do was smile. "Thanks, thanks guys. We're going to do this, we're going to win, and we're going to do it together!" But as soon as he said that, he realized what he was saying. It was a lie. Their future had already been decided. They were all going to die. All of them. Including..., yes all of them. He couldn't let that happen.

It was in that moment he really hated Alex.

Ransik paced around his spacecraft. He was running out of time. With Frax now safely under his control, he had to plan things out very carefully. He couldn't make a single mistake. The loss of Harken was probably one of the bigger blows. He had been planning to make his son his second in command if he had succeeded in destroying the rangers.

"Now Frax, show me that robot you were talking about..." Ransik demanded.

The Doomtron was beyond all of his expectations. It was tremendous! Maybe this robot did have a knack for destruction... his own destruction! He thought, with glee.

"Get to work!" Ransik demanded, and Frax scurried to obey, climbing inside the robot. Ransik smirked as he saw the QRex struggle with it. He smiled when he saw the rangers be overpowered by it. And he started to laugh when he saw the time vortexes appear! But a tear came to his eye when he saw the rangers run away. A tear of joy, of course!

_Whats this plan that Wes has?_ Cordelia asked.

_I don't know._

_I saw him trying to read the manual as we were leaving._

_Maybe he found an attack mode?_

_I don't see how someone from this time could learn how to use that ship so quickly._

_Well, what else could he do?_ Yulen asked as they approached the ship.

As Yulen entered the ship, she saw Wes fiddle with the instruments. Lucas demanded to know what was going on. Wes had a look of uncertainty, then sadness, across his face. They tried to argue with him. But he was deadset in his ways. Before she knew it, Wes locked them in the ship, and the ship zoomed off to the future.

Ransik couldn't help but be happy with himself. He saw a time ship zoom off in the distance. That could only mean that the power rangers had left, with their tails between their legs. Now all he had to do was take out that red quantum ranger, and possibly the other red ranger, and he'd would be victorious. He laughed as he surveyed the destruction, the fear on people's faces. "This is fantastic!" He exclaimed with joy. When he turned to look at his daughter, he was surprised to her looking off in the distance, looking worried.

"Don't worry dear, this fight is all but won! The rangers are reduced to that one riding the dinosaur! We have won this fight!" He said, smiling his biggest smile. All she could do was nod. Its probably pre-victory jitters, he thought. Just then, he saw the QRed fall over on its side after a vicious attack from Doomtron. "Look! I've defeated that big hunk of junk! The cyclobots will finish off the last ranger. This time is ours!"

Yulen awoke with a start. She looked around to find herself in a foggy room, the other rangers decked out in their Time Force uniforms. She was half expecting to see herself in prison garb. But no, she was just in her civilian clothes.

_What is this place?_ Yulen asked Cordelia.

_Its a recovery room used mainly for time travellers... listen, Yulen, there's something I need to tell you about time travel policy,_ Cordelia replied. The others were starting to wake up.

_Yeah, what is it?_

_Well-_

Katie walked up to the window of the room. "We're back," She said, flatly. Her mood matched all of theirs. This was supposed to be a joyous occasion. But they all just felt like horrible people.

The door to the room opened. The fog in the room had now dissipated.

Alex walked in, looking relieved and a bit smug. "Welcome back rangers, glad to see you've come to your senses, returned to where you belong." He put his arms behind his back.

Jen had just about had it with her fiance. She walked up, about to give him a piece of his mind, when suddenly she lost all of her strength. Alex caught her.

"Whoa, take it easy Jen, you've travelled a thousand years, it'll feel a little disorienting." He looked incredibly relieved to see her. He smiled. "Now that you're home, relax, enjoy the life you left behind," He said, taking her hands in his.

"What happened to the 21st Century?" Katie demanded.

"Did Wes save the city?" Trip asked anxiously.

"Alex, tell us, what happened to Wes?" Jen said, grabbing Alex. She needed to know, they all desperately needed to know what happened to their friend.

Alex shook his head and simply said. "He didn't make it." The rangers all looked stunned. Jen backed away in shock. "But he fought bravely, and his efforts helped to save the future. Jen, I know this must hurt," he said, walking towards her, reaching out to her, but she backed away. "But after you go through memory adaption, you'll feel a whole lot better."

_Memory what?_ Yulen asked Cordelia.

_I was about to tell you_, Cordelia said simply.

"Memory adaption?" Jen said, tears filling her eyes.

"It's standard procedure," Alex started, pacing a little. "Whenever someone travels back in time, we have to erase their memories to acclimate them to the present." He stood to face them "When its done, you won't remember a thing about the year 2001."

_Is he serious?_ Yulen demanded

_Yes._

_This is bullshit, I'm not doing this._

_Yulen, they'll arrest you, take me away, do whatever it takes. This is their procedure._

_Like they can stop me._

Ransik smiled as he heard the information. A cyclobot had followed the rangers back to their hideout. He ordered the attack on the place. He would witness it himself. Now there would be no where for those stupid rangers to run.

The cyclobots surrounded the tower. "So this is there home," He said, grinning. He pulled his daughter close to him. "Watch sweetness, you are about to see the rangers destroyed," He told her, his voice dripping with anticipation. She pulled away a bit. But he couldn't help but laugh at it all.

They all waited in the waiting room. None of them were sure if they wanted to do this. Even Katie, who had been so enthusiastic about coming home, was not in a good mood. The death of Wes darkened all of their moods, especially Jen's.

"Jen, do we really have to get our memory's erased?" Trip asked. He walked up to her. "I kinda want to remember the year 2001."

Yulen hadn't spoken of her intention to refuse. In fact, she had barely spoken since their arrival. She was just so mad about how things had turned out. She was about to say something when the door opened and Alex stepped in. "It's time," He said simply.

_All of his simple talks makes me think he's just a simple man_, Yulen told Cordelia.

"I'm not doing this," Yulen said flatly. "I'm not letting you take away my memory. That's my decision to make. And another thing, we didn't make the decision to come back to the future. It was made for us. By your predecessor. I'm tired of letting other people make decisions for me. I'm going back to the past. I'm going to help Wes, no matter if I die or not. I'm not going to let him do this alone."

"This is standard procedure, if you don't follow, you'll be arrested."

"Yeah, well, you were going to arrest me anyway," Yulen smirked. "Just try and catch me." She said, running off.

A minute later, Yulen's intercom chirped. "Hey, Yulen, meet us at the Megazord. We're going back on our terms," Jen said.

Yulen smiled. "Finally, you grew some backbone."

Author's note: I was watching that scene with Alex talking to the rangers, and when he first said 'You must return to the time hole' I thought he said time warp. Then when I realized what he actually said, I giggled.

Also, some of the dialogue was taken from End of Time 1 and 2 (Episodes 38 and 39).


	22. Chapter 22: This Time for Sure!

The rangers ran as fast as they could to the Time Zord. Yulen had never been in one, activated one, even read the manual for one. Cordelia insisted that it would fine, heck, Cordelia would help if necessary. But it didn't stop Yulen from being nervous. She didn't want to mess this up, especially with Wes' life in the balance.

"Set time course for the year 2001," Jen ordered, assuming the command section of the Time Zord bridge. She turned to the others. "Let's do this," She said, holding up her morpher arm. "Time for, TIME FORCE!"

"TIME FOR, TIME FORCE!" They responded with enthusiasm.

"Quantum Power!" Yulen yelled, trying to mask her fear.

"Course set, ready for time shift," The intercom said, emotionlessly.

"Hahaha, yes!" Ransik said, unable and unwilling to stop the glee dripping from his voice. He watched the red ranger, now surrounded and alone, fight off the hoard of cyclobots.

"This is too easy, the red ranger is no match for Ransik's robots!" Said the thing that was once Frax. "Finish him off, now!"

Ransik watched as the cyclobots took aim at the disadvantaged and disabled ranger. Finally, his time had come! This time would belong to him! He could make mutants stronger then humans now! Nothing could get in his way!

A time hole opened. But instead of it making a mess, a ship appeared.

Yulen smirked inside her helmet as she saw the bewildered looks from some of the bystanders still left.

"Cyclone defence!" Jen ordered. The time zord flew around the doom tron. It was knocked out easily. "Alright, lets get to work!" She yelled, and disembarked the ship. The Katie, Trip and Lucas followed. Then Yulen, after a split second of hesitation.

"Sorry, I've never jumped out of time zord before," She muttered as she followed the rest of the team to the cyclobots.

Combining her swords, she and the rest of the team got to work on the rest of the cyclobots. She hadn't realized how many of them had been summoned! The sounds of constant slashing echoed through the now destroyed city.

Ransik's smile was slowly starting to disappear from his face. He watched the screen intently.

The cyclobots tried a mass attack. Unfortunately, they all missed, and the shots that would have connected, Wes jumped and blocked. It was then that Yulen noticed Wes wearing the normal and quantum red ranger morphers.

"Nice try, next time aim a bit better!" Yulen yelled, charging with Wes towards the onslaught of cyclobots.

After minutes, the rest of the cyclobots were destroyed.

_We're all clear, at least for now_, Cordelia reported after doing a quick scan.

Wes turned and walked to them. "Power down," He ordered.

The other rangers walked towards Wes. "Power down," They repeated. In the row of white uniform, Yulen's civvies looked out of place.

A look of shock mixed with joy was on his face. They surrounded him.

"Guys... you came back," He said.

"You didn't think you could get rid of us that easily, could you?" Lucas said with a smirk.

"I thought we agreed to stick together," Katie said, looking dead serious.

"Yeah, but-" Wes started, turning to face Katie.

"Wes," Jen said, putting her hand on Wes' shoulder. "You're not the only one who can choose their own destiny. We all can."

"And we choose to stay and fight!" Trip said with conviction.

"We're a team now, remember? Team members don't leave each other behind... especially to die," Yulen said quietly, but seriously.

All Wes could do was smile. "Okay," He said, hugging Trip. "Now, I may know how to save the city..."

Frax awoke to the sound of Ransik screaming. "Frax! Get up!"

"Oh, Ransik! Ah! All systems down!"

"Well, get it working again!" Ransik yelled, his face filling the monitor. It was clear he was not impressed. Like someone had stolen his long fought victory from him. Which was exactly what had just happened. Though Frax didn't realize the enormity of what had just happened.

"Daddy! Why don't we leave now? We have all that we could ever need!" Nadira said, running after him after he stormed off from his conversation with Frax. That stupid robot, it couldn't do anything right! The rangers, and Yulen, had come in and stolen victory from the jaws of defeat! It was horrifying! Especially after everything that had happened, the years he had waited. To be defeated by them... and that punk kid!

"We don't leave, until every human is destroyed!" Ransik yelled, with conviction. He was beginning to see that Nadira was losing the will to fight this battle. She wasn't the strong daughter he needed right now. He turned to go.

"Even Yulen?" Nadira asked.

Ransik stopped right in his tracks. He turned around to face Nadira. This was the first time he had ever heard her express interest in helping Yulen. Ever.

He pointed his finger at Nadira. "Especially. Yulen," He replied coldly, and stormed off.

"Okay, I've set the laser, it should have enough power to destroy the crystal," Trip said, handing the modified quantum defender gun to Wes.

The earth moved. They all looked up, the doom tron was back, and looking for more.

"Come on, let's move!" Wes yelled, and the all ran into formation. "Ready!"

They all yelled in unison. "Time for, Time Force!"

While Yulen yelled. "Quantum Power!"

Wes brought the QRex to active mode. Jen summoned the Time Zord, flight mode, and switched it to red zord mode. She also assumed the command would make it the second time Yulen had been in the bridge of this time zord.

The Time Zord tried, but it was too strong. "We need to give Wes more time!" Jen said, with confidence.

Am I the only one who's scared shitless here? Yulen wondered as they continued the attack. A time hole began to appear.

"One megazord or ten, I'll defeat you all!" Frax yelled.

"Don't count on it!" Wes countered, and fired the weapons of the QRex.

"Ah! No!" Frax yelled. His life's work was being destroyed, right before his very eyes.

He now lay alone, on the ground. His body malfunctioning. Just then, Ransik appeared. He started by kicking the robot.

"You useless robot! Look what you've done to my doom tron!"

It was the last thing Frax ever heard.

"Frax, Frax!" Nadira cried, falling to her knees, trying to see if there was any life left in him. This made Ransik furious!

"Don't tell me you're crying over this ridiculous robot!" Ransik exclaimed with anger, grabbing her and making her face him.

"Daddy, he was once human!" Nadira said, sadness filling her voice. "How can you be so cruel!"

He almost snorted. Him, cruel? Sure, he was cruel. But only because it was all he ever got from anyone else.

"Humans despise me! I have nothing but hatred, for all humans!"

"Someone has to stop the hatred!" Nadira said defiantely. He had never heard her talk like that before. It made him even more angry. He threw her to the ground.

"You're just as weak as Yulen is, or, was," Ransik spat, walking away, to the sounds of his daughter wailing.

Nadira couldn't help but cry. Her father, once a nice man, had lost his mind. He was intent on killing every human. But not all humans were bad, right? Yulen was proof of that, right? She wasn't sure. She wasn't sure of anything anymore!

She was about to lose herself in her sorrow when she heard a sound. It was crying, but not her own. She turned and saw a helpless infant, abandoned in a stroller. She was immediately moved with compassion. She had to save it, somehow.

"Get ready guys, now that the doom tron is gone, Ransik is going to get desperate. He will definitely come looking for us," Jen said, looking at them all behind her emotionless helmet. They climbed on the cycles, which Jen had managed to attack to the time zord at the last minute before departing for the past.

It wasn't long before they spotted Ransik, walking alone. They dismounted.

"You might as well give up," Wes said.

"We're Time Force!" Katie added.

"And you're under arrest, Ransik. You've got no one left to fight for you!" Jen said, smugly.

Yulen remained silent. She had not been looking forward to this day.

"I don't need anyone! I'll destroy you myself!" Ransik yelled, pulling out his sword. He made quick work of them. Soon, only Yulen was left. Even Wes' battlizer wasn't good enough to stop Ransik.

She wasn't looking forward to this. At all.

"I've waited, a long time for this," Ransik said, looking at Yulen.

"My mission, was to bring you back, and I'm going to do it!" Jen said, struggling to get up and help Yulen.

"Jen, you're hurt, let me do this," Yulen said, still facing Ransik.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Ransik said slowly.

"Come and get me!" Jen yelled, and started to take off.

"Jen!" Yulen yelled. She caught up to Jen. "What are you doing?" Yulen demanded.

"Come on, we can draw him away from the others and you can sneak up on him, take him out," Jen said quietly.

Yulen sighed, and then demorphed, drawing her own sword. "Alright, let's do this."

Just then she saw a pink flash, but she ignored it and got into position.

Ransik followed them, and shot at something, thankfully it wasn't the two of them.

"I've... finally got you..." He said, only a trace of triumph in his voice.

"Ransik!" Jen yelled, popping out from behind a box, hitting him square in the chest with her blaster. Yulen was glad she didn't have to make that shot. But then... she heard... crying?

"Nadira!" Yulen cried, rushing towards the voice.

"Nadira! What have I done?" Ransik said, crawling towards his daughter. Jen kept her gun trained on Ransik.

"Is... is he okay?" Nadira said quietly. Ransik then saw the baby his daughter was clutching.

"Sweetheart... he's okay..." Ransik replied. Yulen felt moved. The void she had felt for Nadira and Ransik... it was gone. Seeing Nadira have compassion for that child, and Ransik... it had all changed, in that instant.

"Is it really worth all of this?" Yulen asked. Ransik looked at her. Now she was demorphed. He was used to seeing her in that grey uniform. But now, what looked at him wasn't a blonde reflection of an evil man, someone he could never stop... no, it was a woman with red hair. She looked like... Yulen's mother.

"How Daddy, how could you hate something so beautiful?" Nadira asked as Ransik held her.

"We were all once, like that innocent baby. We let hate get into our hearts, it changes us... all of us... Father," Yulen said. It was the first time she had called him that, in a long, long time.

"My heart has been filled with hate... for so long. But it almost cost the one thing I truly... truly loved," Ransik said, his voice soft.

"Do you really love me Daddy?"

"More then life itself," Ransik replied, kissing Nadira's hand.

"What about Yulen?" Nadira asked, looking at her half-sister.

"You heart once had space for loving more then just one person... I think it can return to that some day," Yulen replied, a serious look on her face. "For both of us."

"Don't you see?" Nadira asked. "Humans can love too." She handed him the baby. "We're not so different from humans." Ransik held the baby, and just smiled. He stood up and gave the baby to Katie.

"I'm ready to pay, for what I've done," Ransik said, holding out his hands.

The whole team looked confused. Yulen looked at them all, and nodded. Jen cuffed the former mutant leader.

It was finally over. It was finally time to go home.

They had all come to say said their goodbyes. Yulen had spent the past day working on hers. But now the time had come.

"Wes... we've all grown so much," Yulen smiled. "Thank you, for everything."

Wes smiled back and shook Yulen's hand. "You take care of yourself... and take care of Jen for me, would you?"

Yulen smirked. "Yeah, I'll try." And that was the last time Yulen thought she would ever see Wes.

Now Yulen was seated with the now-healed Ransik and Nadira. Yulen was reading a book. They had already made their apologies.

"_Yulen, I'm sorry for everything... your mother, your brother, how everything turned out, there's no excuse. I let my hatred of the humans twist me into a monster. Who could hate their child?"_

"_Father..." Yulen started. She sighed, looked down, and then looked up with a small smile. "It's okay Father. Everything will be okay. It'll take time, but it'll be okay."_

"Hey, Yulen, do you remember that time you stole that grey morpher?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Yulen asked, looking up from her book.

"What... what have you been up to since then?" Ransik asked, a little shyly.

Yulen smiled. Her thoughts went back to the Ronsos, Cordelia... and Odeon. "Oh, the stories I've got to tell you," She replied, putting her book down.

THE END

First off, thank you to everyone who has made it this far. To say that this fanfic has been my life's work (so far anyway, I'm not that old lol), would be an understatement. When I first saw Time Force in 2001 (almost 10 years ago!) I started thinking... hey, what if...

Thus started my fascination with the Quantum Morpher, and the rest is history.

And after all that time, years of writing, drawing, etc, I've finally finished. Thank you to everyone who has read this fanfic, reviewed, etc. It's been an awesome ride. Rewatching those episodes of Time Force was like visiting an old friend.

So long, and thanks for the quantum power.


End file.
